High School Days
by xxBlueMoon3xx
Summary: Highschool is one of the best thing happens to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn’t? because there’s a certain raven haired boy always teases her? Will love bloom?SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC
1. Raven haired!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno

* * *

**Chapter 1: Raven haired! The beginning

* * *

**

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

"Arghh.."

'_Stupid alarm.' _She thought while scratching her eyes. "Nani!" She shouted while running to the bathroom.

**20 mins. Later….**

"I'm late! "she chanted running down to the hall of her house. "Goodbye Popochi!" she greeted to an orange cat lying on the carpet floor sleeping.

* * *

"I'm late! Why I'm always late!" she shouted at no one particular while running towards the pedestrian. 

" _**Coz' you're a noisy snorer.**"_ Her inner side answer.

"Will you just-AHH!"

_BEEP!_

The motorcycle stopped in front of her while Sakura was in the ground in shock.

People near them look at them and begin to gossip. Sakura got up and shouted at the biker. "Are YOU blind! You will get me killed! I don't want to die young! Jerk!" then she kicked his motorcycle leaving a small dent on it. The man in the motorcycle just glared at her while she running to the other side of the street.

'_Annoying.'_ He thought.

After the incident in the street, she went to a block not far away from the street where she met that raven haired jerk.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" She screamed on top of her lungs while massaging her foot. "Stupid jerk! Not even saying sorry! I'm late!" Sakura said while getting up and run fast.

**Kawarimi School**

Then, came into her view was her new school, Kawarimi School.

"FINALLY!" She shouted while dancing. Then she realizes that all of the student body were looking straight at her with weird faces. Sakura then turn around and scratches the back of her head feeling embarrassed then run to the front door. On the back of the crowd standing a raven haired with onyx eyes smirking at her. 'She's really annoying' he thought.

_**In the classroom…**_

Sakura open the door of her assigned classroom and walked inside. She noticed that most of the boys were looking at her with heart-shaped eyes. 'What's with them?' She thought. Then, someone answered her " They like you." Sakura was surprised then turned around only to find a gray-haired with a mask in front of her.

"Uhmm… who-" Sakura was cut by the man.

"Okay! Students, we will now start the class. Before it, I'll introduced to you all our new classmate and friend Ms. Haruno Sakura." Everyone greeted her in acknowledgement.

"Ohayo." She waved at them with a tint of pink in her face.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, you're loving teacher."

"DON'T BELIEVE HIM! HE'S A PERVERT!" a blond haired man shouted at the whole class.

"Naruto, Will you be quiet for once." Kakashi said while massaging the back of his head. "You may seat next to Mr. Uchiha." He explained.

" Sasuke, raise you hand so Sakura can see you." He said. At the back of the classroom sat a young raven haired looking at the window who raised his hand.

"YOU!" Sakura shouted and pointing her finger at him. The raven haired turned his head and look at her.

**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**

HEYAH! This is my second fiction… _laughs_… Thanks for the Reviews in the "Land Of Samurai"… It really help! THANK YOU! I'm still working in Chapter 7 of "Land Of Samurai." SO if you want to suggest anything just put it in your Reviews! XD

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	2. Friends and foes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Friends and Foes_**

**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER…**

"You may seat next to Mr. Uchiha." " Sasuke, raise you hand so Sakura can see you." He said. At the back of the classroom sat a young raven haired looking at the window that raised his hand.

"YOU!" Sakura shouted and pointing her finger at him. The raven haired turned his head and look at her.

* * *

"You're the one who nearly killed me! Jerk!" She shouted. "Okay, Now that you two know each other…Ms. Sakura please go to your sit." He ordered her. Sakura got to her sit then glared at her seatmate. Sasuke looked at her then smirked at her. Sakura notice this. "What now? Jerk." Sakura ask him. Sasuke looked at her then leaned to her and whispered.

"You're annoying…Pinky."

'**_OW! That's gotta hurt_**.' Her inner side said. 'KILL HIM!" she shouted in her mind.

_BAM!_

"Kuso! What did you do that for! Tomboy!" Sasuke shouted while massaging his right cheek. "You started it! Jerk!"She shouted.

"Ehem…" Kakashi coughed. "I know it's your so I'll give you a chance. Please be quiet. "Kakashi explained then continue reading his favorite book.After what he said, Sakura was cursing her seatmate for doing that. Then someone tap her back so she turned to look at the boy the one who had a guts to shout what the teacher really is awhile ago.

"Ohayo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto…Don't mind Kaka-sensei, He only concentrates on his PERVERTED book." Naruto whispered.

"I HEARD THAT UZUMAKI!"

"Okay, forget what I've said." Naruto said mockingly. Sakura laughed and turned to the girl back at her with short lavender hair with white eyes.

"Hi. I'm Hyuuga Hi-Hinata." She said while playing with her fingers.

"Ohayo, I'm Sakura-"

"Tomboy." Sasuke cut her.

"Tombo-HEY! Jerk! How dare you-"

"It's true isn't it? Tomboy" Sasuke cut her again. Sakura was now furious about him. She grabs her book then smacks it on Sasuke's face.

_THUG!_

The students gasps, mostly girls. Sakura let out a sigh then sit back to her desk and work on her notes. Sasuke was in the floor covering his nose.

"HAHAHA! Sasuke, you're like a clown!HAHAHA-" Naruto exclaimed while pointing his finger at him.

_BAM!_

Sasuke, got up, dusting his pants, then seated back to his desk leaving Naruto in the floor unconscious.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata muttered in the unconscious body of Naruto.

'_Sigh_…This is going to be a one heck of a year.' Kakashi thought while reading his book.

**LUNCH TIME…**

'I can't believe him!' Sakura screamed in her mind while munching her rice balls.

"He's a STUPID jerk, who had a STUPID chicken hair and has a STUPID attitude!" Sakura screamed

'**_That's because you like him! Bonehead!' _**Her inner self exclaimed.

"Me? Like him? GET REAL!" Sakura said in none particular.

"My. Aren't you a feisty one? Haruno."

"Huh?" Sakura then turned to the group behind her. One is a blonde who had blue-eyes. The other had two nuns wearing a Chinese suit at the back of her was a blue haired with green eyes in her sports attire and lastly…Hinata.

"Hi! I'm Ino. This is Ten-ten, Kiri Mirage, and you know Hinata Hyuuga, your classmate." The blonde introduced the group.

"I'm Sa-"

"Haruno Sakura…we know." Sakura was AGAIN cut by the Chinese girl.

'**_WHY EVERYONE DON'T WANT ME TO SPEAK UP! Dammit_**.' Her inner self shouted.

"We're here to make friend with ya' Saku-chan. Can we call you Saku-chan?" Ino asked.

"Hai." Sakura answered.

"Let's get to the point, we, the girls, want you to join us." Kiri said.

"Why?"

"The student boy heard about you and Uchiha's brawl awhile ago." Ten-ten answered her.

"WHAT!" Sakura got up with her eyes as big as an apple.

"Duh? The news spread fast girl." Ino said with her hands on her hips.

Sakura sit back down in shock. Then the girls sat with her.

"Sakura, that's why we're here with ya'. The girls also hate him and his group…except for Hinata." Ino grinned at Hinata while Hinata looked down at her feet.

"HE… Had a group?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. It's also a band. The group composed of Kageru Mikage, their bass guitar, Hyuuga Neji, their guitarist, Uzumaki Naruto, their drummer, Nara Shikamaru, their keyboard and lastly…Uchiha Sasuke, their lead singer." Hinata explained.

"Their name is 'ANBU' we call it 'Annoying, Naggers and Bastards of the University'." Kiri answered her with her eyes closed.

"Really?" Sakura said.

"Yes. But their real name is 'Athletic, Noble Boys of the University'." Ten-ten answered.

Sakura sweatdrop. "I think I prefer the first one."

"So. That why, we, the ever-so-popular 'Hikari' came to you. To beat the ass of them out of here!" Ino shouted with two-thumbs up.

Sakura smiled

." Okay…I'm in."

"Well well well, if it isn't the ever-so-popular 'Hikari'."

They turned their heads only to find their archenemies. The ANBU.

"So…you have another Hikari?" the brown haired with blue eyes said."Yup! Kageru. It's Sakura Haruno." Kiri said in front of Kageru. Kageru glared at her then Kiri glared back.

"SO…the tomboy pinky SA-KU-CHAI was in the opposing group."

"How annoying. " Sasuke said mockingly. Sakura went up to Sasuke and said.

"Don't worry, SA-SU-PE! You're going down!" Sakura shouted at his face.

"SASUPE! It's even worst than Sakura's!" Naruto exclaimed while laughing his guts out.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke said gritting his teeth.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said while cleaning his ear using his finger.

"GRR! SO is that will you always say 'TROUBLESOME'! Lazy-ass" Ino shouted in his ear.

* * *

**25 minutes later...**

"Shut up!" Sasuke commanded everyone.

"Who are you giving us commands, Sasupe?" Sakura said with her arms folded.

"Shut up, PINKY" Sasuke ordered her. Sakura was again furious then someone restrained her from killing the Uchiha kid.

"LET ME KILL HIM NOW!" Sakura shouted.

Sasuke only smirked at her then was about to walked out when Sakura jump on him.

"UCHIHA! You're going down! JERK!" Sakura came face to face at Sasuke. Sasuke grinned. "Is this a challenge? Haruno" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura smirked.

"You bet."

"Fine…ANBU versus Hikari." Sasuke got up then walked out with smirks on their faces.

'This year…'

'Is going to be…'

'A BLAST!'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER…**

FINALLY... I've finished it. Okay. Thanks for the reviews. Again. I'm trying to improve. Really. Coz' I want you, the readers, to like my stories and be enlighten… Laughs… So Please Review! XD

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	3. First Day prankFAN BOYS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Their first day prank

* * *

_**

**Uchiha's mansion…**

Silence filled in the air on the house of the Uchihas. Neji, tuning up his guitar for their practice, Naruto, twirling his sticks, Kageru sitting on the couch, Shikamaru…sleeping and lastly Sasuke who is currently lying on the floor with a magazine on his face.

"So… what are we gonna do to the girls?" Kageru started.

"Hmm…Any pranks perhaps?" Neji asked.

"No way! PRANKS IS JUST NOT RIGHT!" Naruto comment.

"Shut up, dobe…What do you mean pranks is not right? You always do the first move. Dobe." Sasuke explained.

"I know… Hi-"Naruto stopped while hiding his blush.

"Hi-what? Naruto" Kageru asked.

"HinaAAAAAA Sakura…" Naruto said.

"Tomboy Pinky? What about her? "Sasuke said while narrowing his eyes.

"N-nothing…" NAruto said.

"I get it. You like her." Neji teased him.

"NO!" Naruto defended.

"I can't believe Sasuke had a rival." Shikamaru teased.

"What do you mean? Nara." Sasuke glared at him.

"Nothing. I just think you like her to, coz' you always give her the attention." Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah right." Sasuke snorted.

"Alright. Let's just do some pranks on them. Since Kiri beat me again." Kageru said while rubbing his back.

"She hit you again huh? I always thought she's a tomboy." Neji comment.

"She's not… She's only a sports-minded." Kageru defended.

"We'll see."

"Okay. I'll go with pinky." Sasuke volunteered.

"I'll go with Ten-ten. " Neji said.

"Kiri."

"Hinata." Naurto grinned.

"I can't believe mine's Ino-pig." Shikamaru complained.

"So…We'll meet at the music room for our reports on their reactions." Sasuke explained.

"So…What's the prank?" Naruto asked.

"It's up to you." Shikamaru replied.

"Better not hurt her or I'll kill you, Naruto." Neji threatened.

"Okay."

"Let our pranks begin." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**Next Day…**

"Oi! Where's Kaka-sensei?" Naruto shouted in class while waiting for their teacher.

"Shut up, dobe. I'm trying to sleep here." Sasuke said in his eyes closed.

"I didn't ask you, Sasuke-teme. By the way…Where's Sakura-chan? Hinata." Naruto asked his seatmate who is currently blushing.

"Uhmm…She's-"

"SAFE!" Sakura shouted walking to her seat.

"Ohayo Hinata, Naruto," Sakura then glared at her seatmate. "Sasuke-jerk." She finished.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan."

"O-ohayo Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

"I thought you're sleeping!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"How can I sleep if Pinky here came? Dobe." Sasuke said pointing his thumb to Sakura.

"WHAT did you sa-"

"Ohayo minna!" Kakashi greeted while walking towards the teacher's table.

"Sorry I'm late…I got lost on the road of life…" Kakashi said.

"LIAR!" Everyone said except Sasuke and Sakura who is dumbfounded.

"What's with them?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her then said. "Are you dead? Pinky. "Sasuke said.

"SHUT UP! JERK!"

"Sakura…It's not nice to greet your teacher in that way." Kakashi said. Sakura blushed madly.

"Sorry." She apologized then turned to Sasuke glaring. Sasuke saw this then smirked.

"For a Hikari… You're annoying." Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura stuck her tongue out to him.

"Put that back or I'll do something silly with that."

"YUCK!" Sakura said in disgust.

**1 hour later…**

_RING!_

'Yes! The bell had ringed!' She thought. She gets her books and places them at her bag. After she had finished, She was about to get up when suddenly, she felt something was making her sit there.

'What the?'

"GLUE!" she shouted.

"Nice sitting around…ne? Haruno." Sasuke said leaning on the wall.

"UCHIHA! Get me out of here this instance!" Sasuke shouted while trying to get out of her seat.

"Why would I?" Sasuke said.

"Coz' you put this thing on my seat! BAKA! Let me out!" Sakura exclaimed.

"_Sigh_… Good day, Haruno" Sasuke said while walking out the room.

'Oh no you don't!'

"OWW! What did you that for!" Sasuke shouted while massaging the back his head.

"Want more? Uchiha. I have many kind of books to throw at you!" Sakura said.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sakura shouted at the bottom of her lungs.

"FINE!" Sasuke walked to her then help her got out from her sticky chair.

After she got out from her seat, then…

_BAM!_

"What did you that for! Pinky!"

"That's for putting sticky glue on my seat!" Sakura said while dusting her skirt.

"Can't believe I get to know her." Sasuke whispered to himself.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said while fixing his hair.

"I'll go now. Pinky." Sasuke said while going to the cafeteria.

"Baka." Sakura said.

* * *

**Cafeteria…LUNCH…**

"I HATE HIM!" Sakura shouted while walking towards the cafeteria.

"I can't believe Neji did that!" Ten-ten said.

"At least Neji put some RED ants on your seat…Shikamaru put poison ivy on the flowers!" Ino screamed while scratching his arm.

"Kageru…will pay for that. He threw the ball at me and I accidentally hit the flag pole…FACE FIRST!" Kiri shouted while rubbing her forehead.

"At least Kageru hit you…Sasuke put some glue on my seat!" Sakura exclaimed.

"THEY'LL PAY FOR IT!" They shouted. Then, they turned to face Hinata who was currently blushing.

"Why Hinata didn't complain?" Ino asked.

"Naruto-kun…put a rat on my compartment." Hinata blush.

"And you don't even complain?" Ten-ten asked.

Hinata shooked her head while looking down playing her fingers. Then, Sasuke's group came. They turned with their deadly glare plastered on the girls' faces.

"How are our gift girls?" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Gift? GIFT YOU CALL THAT A GIFT!" Sakura walk up to him then punch him in the head.

"It's a great gift…Sakura" Naji said.

"And you Mr. Smarty-pants…HOW DARE YOU PUT ANTS IN MY CHAIR!" Ten-ten shouted.

"Their my pets. Thank you." Neji said mockingly.

"How come they can be pets if their ANTS!" Ino complain.

"That doesn't matter it IS also a pet…Ino-pig." Shikamaru answered.

"Shut up!" Ino answered back.

**25 minutes later…**

RING!

Their feud stopped, and then they looked at each other when…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN"T EAT LUNCH! ALL THANKS TO YOU SASUPE!" Sakura shouted while pointing her finger to him.

"Me! You're the one who started it! PINKY!" Sasuke answered back.

"WHY YOU-"

"Alright! The bell rang already so let's go back to our P.E class now." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Oh…its Gai-sensei's next…" Kiri said.

"WHAT!" Everyone said except Sakura.

"Gai-sensei?" Sakura asked.

* * *

**P.E CLASS…**

"Alright! Time to open our youth spirits now!" Gai shouted with his 'guy-pose'.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"So…He's Gai." Sakura whispered to Ino.

"Yup. Our over-reacting teacher." Ino said.

"I heard that Ms. Yamanaka!" Gai said.

"What!" Ino shouted back.

"Tsk… since Ms. Yamanaka disrespects the teacher…RUN 100 laps around the track!" Gai ordered.

Everyone complained.

"Chop!" Gai said.

"I hate this!" Ino said while running with Sakura, Ten-ten and Hinata.

"It's kinda' hard for you…disrespecting the teacher." Ten-ten teased.

"No I didn't!" Ino protested.

"Wow… Look at Kiri, Kageru, Sasuke and Neji go." Ten-ten said while looking at the four teens running fast.

"We can beat them…" Sakura said.

"Sakura…You can't-"didn't finished her sentence because Sakura started running at her top speed.

"Wow! LOOK AT SHE GOES!" a boy said at the back of them.

"Yeah…I'll go run with her." Another one said.

"NO WAY! I'm GONNA RUN WITH HER!"

"SAKURA-CHAN! RUN WITH ME!"

"NO…ME!"

"ME!"

"I'm better than all of you!"

"Uh-oh…Sakura, RUN FAST!" Ino warned her.

_**SASUKE-NEJI…**_

"I can't believe she punch you for the third time." Neji grinned.

"You know, girls are always troublesome" Sasuke said.

"Hey…Look at Haruno go…" Neji said while looking at Sakura.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! " Sakura shouted.

"So… she got a fan club in just 2 days?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"What the hell?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and her fan boys, when some fan boy grabs her t-shirt.

"LET GO OF ME SHIRT! FREAK!" Sakura commanded.

"Sasuke, it looks like Sakura is having a hard time ne? Sasuke?" Neji said in no one particular.

_BAM!_

"Touch her…or I'll kill you all." Sasuke threatened them wile Sakura's behind him.

The fan boys backed away.

"You owe me…Pinky." Sasuke said then walked back to the shower room.

Sakura look at his retreating form while her friends came up to her.

"Let's go now. Sakura" Kiri said.

* * *

…**Locker room…**

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see her blonde haired friend running towards her.

"Sakura…_pant…pant_…Are..._pant_…you gonna…_pant_… come…with us?" Ino asked breathing heavily.

"Where?" Asking while opening her locker when suddenly.

_SPLAT!_

"UCHIHA!" Sakura shouted covered with mustard. At the back of the room, standing with his gang laughing hysterically.

"Oi! Pinky, you should've seen your face! It's priceless!" Sasuke said while laughing his guts out.

"COME BACK HERE!" Sakura said while chasing him.

_AAAAHHHHH!_

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER…**_

_SIGH_…BY the way…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! As I've said…I'll try to improve my chapters for you to enjoy. Well, I'm working on my chapter 7 of "LAND OF SAMURAI".. _laughs_… So PLEASE REIVEW! I really appreciate it!

_xxBlueMoon3xx _


	4. Rats and Frogs Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Rats and Frogs prt.1

* * *

_**

_**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER…**_

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see her blonde haired friend running towards her.

"Sakura…_pant…pant_…Are..._pant_…you gonna…_pant_… come…with us?" Ino asked breathing heavily.

"Where?" Asking while opening her locker when suddenly.

_SPLAT!_

"UCHIHA!" Sakura shouted covered with mustard. At the back of the room, standing with his gang laughing hysterically.

"Oi! Pinky, you should've seen your face! It's priceless!" Sasuke said while laughing his guts out.

"COME BACK HERE!" Sakura said while chasing him.

_AAAAHHHHH!

* * *

_

_AAAAHHHHH!_

'What the' Sasuke and Sakura thought while turning their heads at the locker room. The doors of both boys and girls locker room suddenly burst open while screaming boys and girls running like crazy.

"FROGS IN THE LO-LOCKER ROOM!" Ino shouted.

"RATS IN THE LOCKER ROOM!" Naruto screamed running like crazy.

"It's you!" Sasuke and Sakura said accusingly while pointing at each other.

"Me? I didn't even bring a frog on your locker. I only put mustard! PINKY!" Sasuke said.

"Don't blame me!" Sakura said.

"UCHIHA! HARUNO! STAY WE"RE YOU ARE!" Someone shouted.

"AND THE REST OF THE GANG! FREEZE!" Someone said.

Everyone stopped in their dead tracks turning their heads to face a fifty-year old woman with her assistant Shizune and her pet, Ton-ton.

"Who started this? Uchiha." Tsunade said while her hand is in her waist.

"…"

"Haruno?" Tsunade looked at the pink-haired girl.

"No Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said not looking to her.

"Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kageru?" Tsunade said while turning her head towards them.

"No." They said in unison.

"Not us." The girls said.

"Okay. Since you didn't tell who did this…catch all the rats and frogs in the school and clean up this mess now!" Tsunade commended them as she walked out with her pig, Ton-ton and Shizune.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You've should've seen the boy's faces! HAHAHAHA!" Kiri laughed.

"Huh?" They said while turning their heads to Kiri who was laughing madly.

"HAHAHA! To tell you the truth…I did it. I only want to scare the pants off of Kageru, since the frogs were many so I put the rest to the other boys." Kiri explained.

"What about the rats?" Sasuke asked.

"I did it." Kageru said.

"Nice prank." Neji comment.

"Thanks." Kageru smirked.

"Fine. Let's clean this up now." Sasuke said while giving the mop to Sakura.

**25 minutes later…**

They all finished cleaning the gym. Sakura was thinking in the bench while Sasuke, Neji and Kageru were playing basketball. Kiri, Hinata and Ten-ten were talking while Ino and Shikamaru are arguing.

"EEKK! A DEAD FROG!" Ino shouted while hugging Shikamaru in his lap.

"It's only a dead frog. Ino-pig." Shikamaru explained.

"All girls are scared of frogs! Right girls?" Ino exclaimed.

"Nope." They said in unison.

"HEY!" Ino said while going back to her seat.

"Now I remember! We need to go get the other frog and rats at the whole school!" Naruto said.

"Okay. Since the school is big we should pair up. Here some sticks. If you got the same you two will pair up. Got it?" Sasuke explained. They all nodded.

"YEHEY! I GET TO PAIR UP WITH HINATA!" Naruto shouted happily.

"I got Ten-ten." Neji said.

"Kiri." Kageru said then glared to Kiri who's currently playing the ball.

"Yeah Right. Kageru." Kiri retorted.

"_Sighs_…I go with Ino-pig." Shikamaru said lazily. Ino growled.

""I get to pair up with pinky here." Sasuke said while pointing his finger to Sakura.

"WHAT! I don't like you to go with me! Sasupe!" Sakura demanded.

"Who says I like to be with you? Pinky." Sasuke answered.

"WHY YOU-"

"Okay Sakura just be quiet for a while… Naruto and Hinata will be at the third floor, Sasuke and Haruno at the fourth, Mirage and Kageru at the classroom, Shikamaru and Yamanaka here will be at the first floor and as for me and Ten-ten will be here at the second." Neji explained.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Be here at lunch." Sasuke ordered while going to the fourth floor with Sakura.

* * *

_**Shikamaru and Ino**_

Shikamaru started chasing the frogs while Ino started scaring the rats.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMONS!" Ino shouted as she chases the rats.

"You're supposed to chase them not scaring them...Ino-pig." Shikamaru said while putting the frogs in the box.

"I'm not scaring them! I'm not ugly you know!" Ino shouted.

"Yes you do." Shikamaru whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino cringed while glaring at Shikamaru.

"N-Nothing." Shikamaru stuttered.

"Better." Ino patted his head.

_AAAHHH!_

"What now Ino?"

"It went to my SHIRT! GET IT OFF!" Ino squealed.

"GET IT OFF! SHIKAMARU!" Ino commanded.

"WHY ME?" Shikamaru blushed.

"SHUT UP AND GET IT!" Ino ordered.

Shikamaru stand up and went to Ino who was currently trying to shoo to rat on her shirt. Shikamaru saw the rat in her chest then he blushed.

"I SAID GET IT OFF!" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru gulped and closed his eyes then grab the rat but it slipped in her shirt.

_AAAHHH!_

"Don't SHOUT! JUST JUMP!" Shikamaru ordered.

"JUMP! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ino screamed.

"JUMP!" Shikamaru said.

Ino did what he told them the rat got out from her chest and Shikamaru hurriedly put the rat in the box.

_BAM!_

"WHAT NOW!" Shikamaru said while rubbing his back.

"I HATE YOU!" Ino said while going back to the gym blushing.

'Girls are so troublesome indeed.' He thought as he followed her to the gym.

* * *

**_Neji and Ten-ten_**

"Okay. You get the rats and I'll get the frogs." Ten-ten said while getting the box.

Neji freeze.

"R-Rats?" Neji said while looking at Ten-ten. "Yeah…Why?" Ten-ten said.

"N-nothing." Neji then turned his head. Then it hit Ten-ten.

"YOU'RE SCARED OF RATS?" Ten-ten said amused.

"No-No! I'm not! Just... I hate them." Neji excused.

"Sorry no can do Neji-freak. You're going to get them!" Ten-ten said while moving her finger back and forth.

Neji gulped while getting his box.

_GAAHHH!_

"What now Neji-freak?" Ten-ten turned then her eyes went wide while looking at Neji who was in the bench backing away on a single rat in the floor eating.

"You're hopeless." Ten-ten said while getting the rat.

"No I'm not… I'm just exercising my vocals." Neji said.

"Yeah Right." Ten-Ten said.

**Minutes Later…**

"Let me get this straight. Hyuuga. You're scared of rats." Ten-ten said while getting the boxes.

"Hn." Neji blushed.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Otou-san! Oka-san! Look what I've found." Little Neji ran up to his parents while bringing a white rat in his hands._

"_What is it, Neji?" His father said._

_Neji showed his new pet to his father while grinning. Then the rat on his hands crawled up to his arm and went inside his shirt._

_AAAHHH!_

"_Neji?"_

_Neji was jumping up and down like crazy in front of his parents. Then the rat went inside his pants. _

_AAAHHH!_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Ten-ten was surprise what she had hear. Hyuuga, scared of rats? It's an issue! Everyone knows that Uchiha and Hyuuga are the most fearless clans on the city by their history. Then she realizes that Neji Hyuuga, heir of the Hyuuga, is scared of RATS!

"Don't tell anyone…especially Uchiha…" Neji threatened.

"Fine...I promise." Ten-ten said smiling while raising her right hand. Neji smiled at her then walk away but the he stopped…

"For a Hikari…You're quite cute." Then he walks back at the gym leaving Ten-ten dumbstruck.

'He…smiled?' Ten-ten thought.

* * *

**_Kageru and Kiri_**

"So… Are you scared of what happen awhile ago? You know... the frogs?" Kageru started.

"…"

Kageru sighed as he open their classroom full with rats and frogs jumping and squeaking everywhere.

"Let's get them." Kiri said while starting chasing the rats.

"_Sighs_…. Shikamaru was right. Their troublesome." Kageru said.

Kageru started putting the frog at the box when something jumps on his head.

"Th-There's a-a…." Kiri stammered.

"A what Kiri?" Kageru asked.

"C-Cock-r-roach o-on your h-head…" Kiri said while getting a baseball bat on her desk.

"What are you going to do? Kiri?" Kageru asked but no one answered.

"Kiri? What are gonna' do with that bat!" Kageru asked wide eyes.

"Stay still." Kiri said while raising her hand to hit to cockroach.

"Don't do---IT!" Kageru said.

_BAMM!_

"OOOOWWW!" Kageru shouted.

"Kuso…IT got away." Kiri cursed while looking the bug.

"Got AWAY! You SMACK me With That THING!" Kageru shouted accusingly.

Kiri just rolled her eyes while looking at him. Then she laughed. Kegeru look at her then glared at her.

"You OWE ME! MIRAGE KIRI!" Kageru said.

"Hai…HAHAHA! Hai… Don't be so cocky, Mikage. " Kiri said while laughing.

"Show off…" Kageru whispered.

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

Okay…This chapter was funny…(Like my sister said) Okay… The next chapter will focus on the **_Hikari's revenge_**…Guess what will happen to the boys? _Laughs_…By the way, Neji is quite OOC here…coz' I saw an episode of Neji in the Chuunin exams that he smiled…_He' cute!..._I want this chapter a goody-goody…hehehe… And those who are wondering what 'SASUPE' is…it's a nickname … coz' Sakura has one and that is 'PINKY' so why not Sasuke!...

Okay… by the way…REVIEW! XD

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	5. Hikari's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Rats and Frogs prt.2 Hikari's revenge

* * *

_**_**Naruto and Hinata**_

"…."

"…."

Silence occurred between the two. Naruto, with his hands on the back of his head looking at Hinata who was blushing madly. It was eleven o' clock on Naruto's watch. 'Hinata's weird today…She's blushing?' Naruto thought.

"Uhmm… There's a rat on you're head." Hinata started while pointing her finger on his head. Naruto look up there he saw a BIG (I_ mean BIG…) _rat on his head.

AAAHHH!

Naruto shouted while running in circles. Then suddenly…

_SPLAT!_

"AAAHHH! I step on a RAT CRAP!" Naruto said while pointing at his NEW shoes. "My shoes had been decorated with rat crap!" Nartuo shouted.

"NARUTO! BE QUIET!" A man with a scar on his nose popped his head in the classroom.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." Hinata apologized.

"Iruka-sensei! I step on a rat poo!" Naruto said in his puppy-eyes to his favorite teacher.

"Here." Iruka throw a bundle of tissue at him.

"What's this for?" Naruto said curiously.

"It's for you to take off the crap on your shoes, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered in his ear.

"AAHH… I get it. I'm so smart!" Naruto compliment himself.

"Baka." Iruka said while shaking his head.

**Minutes later…**

They seated on a bench near the computer room. Hinata was cleaning his shoes while Naruto was putting the boxes in his side.

"Ne…Hinata-chan." Naruto said while looking at her. Hinata looked up to his blue-eyes and stared at him. Hinata was trance in his eyes then leaned in.

"You're weird."

Hinata fell in anime style. "Na-Naruto-kun…Is that what you're ONLY going to say?" Hinata said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Nope."

"Huh?" Hinata look up again.

"You're cute…I like it." Naruto grinned then stand up and lend Hinata a hand. 'He likes me!' Hinata squealed in her head. Then she smiled at him, and took his hand and walk back to the gym hand-to-hand.

**_Sasuke and Sakura…_**

"HURRY SASUPE! YOU'RE RUNNING LIKE A PIG!" Sakura said while chasing the rats down to the stairs.

"JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU-GGGGAAAAHHHH!" Sasuke slid into the other side of the hall and hit the janitor's door. Sakura stop in her tracks and walked back to see what had happen to her archenemy. There, she saw Sasuke lying tangled up with mops and dust pans and suddenly…

_SPLAT!_

The paint in the janitor's room was spilled and it landed on top of his head. Now Sasuke was covered with paint.

"Don't even think-"Sasuke said but was cut by a laugh.

"HAHAHAHA! I didn't know that you're really a chicken! SASUPE! HAHAHA!" Sakura teased while clutching her stomach because of laughing.

"I hate you."

"Sure you are…you're my archenemy. Oh wait. CHICKEN-ENEMY!" Sakura teased him. He growled. Sakura heard this and stop laughing.

"Oh… I get it…You're just a sore LOSER! CHICKEN!" Sakura point at him. Sasuke was now furious about it so he went up to her and pinned her in the wall.

"Even you're a girl, Haruno…I can KILL you." Sasuke growled at her. Sakura was taken a back at what he just said to her. He let go of her then walk down then stairs leaving her there. Sakura was shocked.

'_**HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME? UCHIHA!' **_her inner self said.

Sakura came back to her senses so she quickly got up and ran after him.

When she finally see him putting back some frogs and rats in the box casually, she intentionally bump him who accidentally let the frogs and rats ran out of the box. He glared. Sakura put one finger in his face.

"I dare you." Sakura started.

"Dare what?"

"To get all this frogs in just one hour." Sakura dared him.

Sasuke smirked. Sasuke? Dared by a woman? It never occurs to him that HE, UCHIHA SASUKE, was dared by a woman. 'This girl is different from the others.' He thought.

"Fine. I also dare you to get all this rats in one hour and if you don't…You'll pay like hell."

"Deal." Sakura said triumphantly.

They stood up. They turned to the opposite of each other then quickly putting the animals in the box.

**1 hour later…**

_PANT_

_PANT_

_PANT_

They sat on the ground breathing heavily. Sasuke leaning against the wall. Sakura leaning on the bench. Then the heard a croak. They turned their heads to see a frog between them. They look at each other then grab the frog…but…

_BANG!_

"ITAI!" Sakura shouted in pain while massaging her forehead.

"Kuso." Sasuke muttered while covering his forehead.

Then the frog jump on Sasuke's head. Sakura look at him and laughed. Sasuke raised his eyebrow while looking at her weirdly. Then he grabs the frog on his head and putted in the box. (_By the way… Sakura's still laughing)_ Then he stared at her. Thinking what made this girl different from the other girls? He thought she's weird because she the ONLY girl in the campus who challenge him and even teases him. She didn't even bow down to him like every other girl would do if they see them.

"Hey, Pinky." Sasuke said while turning his head on the other side to hide his blush. Sakura stop laughing then turned to him.

"Nani?"

"Stop laughing…You're getting annoying." Sasuke exclaimed while grinning at her.

"EH?" Sakura was shocked.

"It's not funny to laugh at nonsense things, Haruno." Sasuke got up and take off his painted jacket and hung it over in his shoulder.

"Let's go." Sasuke said while walking towards the stairs. Sakura got up and take the boxes and left with him.

**GYM…**

It's been two hours since they left the gym. Sasuke and Sakura open the door to see the other ANBU and Hikari sitting in the benches. Sakura went to Ino and left Sasuke with his gang. Then suddenly, Tsunade came.

"Okay, since you all got the animals back to their places…I'll give an off day. See you tomorrow." Tsunade then turned and left them.

"Let's go practice." Sasuke ordered.

Neji got up with the other boys and left not even saying a word to the girls. The girls look at them and got up also and left the school.

**Haruno Household…**

"Okay…So what's the plan?" Sakura asked her friends while giving them their tea.

"Well. Since they got us with their pranks, I suggest we do it also." Ten-ten suggested while holding Sakura's orange cat, Popochi.

"That's a great idea!" Ino complimented.

"Yeah, since they got us…We'll get our revenge." Kiri stated.

"I-I don't think it's a good idea." Hinata said.

"Sure it is!" Sakura smiled at her. "You can put whoopee cushion on Naruto's seat." Sakura suggested.

"Okay."

"Okay. Tomorrow, we start our pranks!" Ino shouted gleefully.

* * *

**Next day…**

Sakura came to classroom to Hinata waving at her. She seated and turns her head towards her then grin.

"Remember the plan?" Sakura asked her. Hinata nodded.

Then Sasuke came in with Naruto and walked to their seats. Then a sound filled the air. Everybody laughed while looking at Naruto who's currently blushing madly. Hinata look away. Sasuke look at him in 'YOU'RE-RUINING-YOU'RE REPUTATION' look. Naruto then took the whoopee cushion and hid his face.

Sasuke turned to Sasuke and glared at her.

"You better not do something, Pinky." Sasuke threaten her. Sakura grinned.

"No I won't."

**1 hour later… **

_RING!_

"You may take your lunch now. See you tomorrow." Iruka said then walked out from the class. All of the students got up and went to the cafeteria except Sasuke, who was still sitting on his seat trying to get up.

"PINKY!" Sasuke shouted.

"What?" Sakura asked while trying not to laugh at him.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Sasuke commanded.

"Sorry…I can't hear you!" Sakura said mockingly.

"HARUNO! COME BACK HERE!" Sasuke shouted while trying to get out from his seat.

"HARUNO!"

**_Neji and Ten-ten's class…_**

"Ohayo Neji-freak!" Ten-ten greeted him.

"Hn." Neji sat down and looked at the window.

"Better watch out Neji." Ten-ten warned him.

Kurenai entered their room and started teaching.

**Minutes later…**

"Okay class, get your book and open it on section eleven." Kurenai orded while writing something on the board.

_GGGAAAHHH!_

Neji screamed then everybody turned their heads to him. They gasped. Hyuuga Neji, The HYUUGA NEJI, screamed like a GIRL.

"It's my gift…Neji." Ten-ten grin.

_**Shikamaru and Ino…Chemistry lab.**_

"Okay, that substance is cold and it's a waste material of a pig." Asuma explained.

"It looks like a dog crap, Asuma-sensei" Chouji stated.

"We know. So examine it until the bell rings." Asuma finished his lecture.

"Hey. Shikamaru try to touch it. " Ino said curiously.

"Asuma only said to examine it." Shikamaru explained.

"Well. Does touching it is not part of examining it?" Ino asked.

"Be quiet, Ino-pig."

"Show off." Ino muttered.

Ino look at him then grin. Ino intentionally hit Shikamaru's head and it hit straightly at the substance.

**_Kageru and Kiri…Classroom…_**

"Ohayo." Kiri greeted him.

"Ohayo." Kageru answered the he notice a banana peal lying on the floor. He looked at her and smirked. Kiri saw this and give him a small smile.

"Hn…You think I can be fooled that easily? Mirage." Kageru asked. Then he walked passed the banana peal then he slid and hit the shelves and the books fell over hitting his head.

"ITAI!"

"Yup. You can be fooled Mikage." Kiri said while looking at him.

**VERANDA…LUNCH…**

"HAHAHAHA! You should've seen Kageru…I put a banana peal near his table but he didn't see that on the other side I put some oil so he slid and hit the books!" Kiri said while laughing her guts out.

"You should've seen Shikamaru… He's examining a mushy substance then I intentionally hit his face and his face hit that _thing!_ Now he's face is covered with goo." Ino stated.

"Neji's even better… I put a rat on his compartment then he felt something furry in his compartment then he took it then screamed like a girl!" Ten-ten laughed.

That's not funny, girls." Someone said. The girls turn their head and saw the ANBU glaring at them.

"Hello there. Annoying, Naggers and Bastards of the University." Sakura teased.

"Hah… very funny, Pinky." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Aww... don't be mad it's just revenge. Sasupe." Sakura said in her puppy- eyes.

"We know." Neji answered her.

"Well… You like it?" Ten-ten asked.

"You think?" Kageru stated.

"Yup." They said in unison.

"Hmph. Yeah Right." Sasuke retorted.

"What did you say? Sasupe." Sakura glared at him.

"We know you're going to prank us." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah. We had great senses. Hikaris." Neji said.

"Really? But why didn't you sense that there's a rat on your compartment?" Ten-ten asked mockingly.

"Sigh…"

"Fine…We'll let you win this day ONLY. But…" Sasuke said.

"But what?" Ino asked him.

"Be ready for tomorrow. We have many pranks on our sleeves, girls." Shikamaru finished.

"Tomorrow…Will be a blast."

**_END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

_**

Okay… I think this chapter is a bit short? Well…What the heck…The next chapter will have TONS of PRANKS and Sakura's try-out for cheerleading! YEHEY! _Sighs_… so review….XD

By the way...what's the meaning of R&R? and Mary-Sue?

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	6. TRYOUTS

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Sakura's try-out

* * *

_**

_**RECAP OF LAST CHAPTER…**_

"Yeah. We had great senses. Hikaris." Neji said.

"Really? But why didn't you sense that there's a rat on your compartment?" Ten-ten asked mockingly.

"Sigh…"

"Fine…We'll let you win this day ONLY. But…" Sasuke said.

"But what?" Ino asked him.

"Be ready for tomorrow. We have many pranks on our sleeves, girls." Shikamaru finished.

"Tomorrow…Will be a blast."

* * *

**Next Day…**

"Sakura!" Ino shouted while waving her hand.

Sakura turned at her and waved her back. Ino walked up to her and grinned.

"Sakura…Any plans for today?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. " Sakura said.

"Sakura! Ino!" Ten-ten along with Hinata and Kiri greeted them.

"So what's new?" Ten-ten asked.

"THIS!"

Someone shouted at them and throw a bucket of water at them. Then, the boys came out from their hiding places laughing.

"Look at you! You all are like some storm passed you!" Kageru snickered.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Naruto said.

"Have it YOUR way guys! We're going!" Sakura said while walking off with the other girls.

Sasuke smirked while looking at her. Then he grab Sakura's wrist. And leaned to her and whispered.

"Watch out…Pinky."

"I will." Sakura glared at him while he smirks then walk away. Sasuke ordered them (Neji, Kageru, Naruto and Shikamaru) to do their tasks. And they walked off to their class.

**Classroom…**

"How come Kakashi-sensei is always LATE?" Naruto shouted while waving his hands to get everybody's attention. Some girls giggled. Hinata noticed this so she glared at them and cause the girls to stiffen.

"Hinata-chan… Did you just glare?" Naruto asked her curiously.

"Iie…" Hinata stammered while looking away from him. 'Shoot!' She thought.

Sasuke snorted at them and start his plan. When Sakura sit on her desk, Sasuke smirked at her devilishly. Sakura look at him then grinned. Then Sasuke frowned. Sakura glared. Then Sasuke smirked. They keep doing this routine until Sakura had it.

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing."

"Good." Then Sakura put her hand on her forehead then Sasuke do the same.

Sasuke just grinned at her. 'What's his problem anyway?' Sakura thought. Then something crawling in her right leg that made her laugh. Sasuke just look at her smirking while his head was resting on his hand. Then Sakura look down to see a big beetle crawling at her right leg.

AAAAHHHH!

Everybody turned to her and their eyes to Sakura hugging Sasuke while sitting on his lap.

KYAA!

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH OUR SASUKE-KUN!" The fan girls shouted while giving Sakura their deadly glare. Sakura look at Sasuke who was currently looking at her blushing madly. Then Sakura punch him on the head.

"OW! Get off me Tomboy PINKY!" Sasuke shouted while massaging his head.

"Who you calling TOMBOY?" Sakura shouted back while readying for her next punch in the nose.

"Forehead Pinky." Sasuke whispered.

"Sakura, that's enough…Or you two will be in detention." Kakashi threatened them and sigh heavily while receiving glares form their fan girls and boys.

Sakura returned to her seat and mumbled something that Sasuke turned to get her attention.

"I told you…Watch out." Sasuke grinned at her.

"Yeah right. Is that beetle one of your pranks?" Sakura retorted. Sasuke looked at her and grinned.

"Yup."

"Okay class. You'll be going to the auditorium for the club orientation after lunch so…Class dismissed." Kakashi bid goodbye then he noticed Sasuke staring at his classmate and it was no other than Sakura…the new girl. Kakshi smiled beneath his mask. 'Love is in the air.' Kakashi thought and returned to his book.

**HALLWAY…**

Sasuke and his gang were walking down to get their notebooks when…

_BANG!_

"Oops. Sorry Sasupe…I didn't see ya'." Sakura snickered.

"I hate you, Pinky." Sasuke muttered while massaging his bleeding nose.

"HAHAHA! Sasupe is like a clown! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto teased while laughing hard.

"Shut up, dobe."

"What did you say Sasuke-teme?"

"You heard me…Dobe."

"Jerk!"

"Clumsy."

"CHICKEN HAIR!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Sakura-lo---MMMM!" Naruto was cutted by Sasuke's hand covering his mouth. He whispered.

"I'll kill you if you said that to her, Dobe." Sasuke threatened him.

"What?" Sakura asked in a curious tone. Then she leaned in close to Sasuke's face. Sasuke blush madly because their faces were an inch away from each other.

"N.O.B." Sasuke said in an emotionless tone.

"N.O.B?" Sakura asked while raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke sighed. "It means…None of your business." Sasuke answered while running his hand through his hair. Sakura gave him an 'Oh' then walk away.

"_Tsk_… I can't believe her." Sasuke muttered and smile at her retreating figure.

**LUNCH…Sakura Tree…**

"So…What club are you going for, Ten-ten?" Hinata asked while munching down her beef teriyaki.

"Hmm…I think I'll go for the soccer varsity. Well I always like soccer since I came here." Ten-ten answered while drinking her soda.

"How bout' you?" Ten-ten asked.

"Cooking." Hinata smiled.

"Kiri. How about you?" Ino asked the silent Krir who was currently leaning against the sakura tree.

"I'll pick soccer varsity." Kiri answered.

"How about you? Ino."

"Me? Well. I'm the volley ball captain, so I have no problems joining a club." INo smirked. Then they turned to Sakura who was currently debating what club she will be joining.

"Huh?"

"What club are you going to join Saku-chan?" Ino asked her.

"Well I kinda' like being a cheer leader…so I'll be trying out for cheerleading." Sakura smiled. All of them were shocked.

"What? What's wrong being a cheer leader?" Sakura yelled. Then they hugged her.

"AW…Saku-chan's growing up! We'll be watching you!" Ino shouted cheerfully while squeezing her tight.

"Would you please let go off me now?" Sakura asked while catching her breathes.

Then they released her while she's catching her breath.

_RING!_

"OKAY! Let's go to the auditorium." Ino said cheerfully while marching down towards the door. Then she stopped.

"Nani? Ino." Sakura asked.

"Oh no." Ten-ten said.

"Kuso." Kiri cursed.

"The fan boys." Hinata muttered while looking behind them.

There, the fan boys were running towards them screaming their names while holding their gifts.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"INO-CHAN!"

"TEN-TEN!"

"KIRI-KUN!"

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Then they were surrounded by their fan boys asking them dates and asking what club are they're joining. At the back of them, The ANBU were laughing and smirking at them.

"How sweet!" Naruto said sarcastically while clutching his stomach because of laughter.

"Oh Right! Pinky, SURPRISE!" Sasuke said while pulling a string that connects a bucket full of fresh worms.

_AAAAHHH!_

The fan boys and the girls were covered with worms. Then Sakura's eyes twitched then she grab a hand full of worms and throw it to Sasuke's face.

"THAT'S FOR GETTING ME MUDDY WITH THIS ICKY WORMS! SASUPE!" Sakura shouted from the bottom of her lungs while marching down to the comfort room with the other girls (Kiri, Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten).

"It looks good on you, Uchiha." Neji teased him while restraining his laugh.

"Yeah. That Pinky is going to pay." Sasuke smeared

**GYM…TRY-OUTS…**

Cheers filled the air in the gym. All the club moderators went to their seats also Tsunade and Shizune at the middle of the stage.

"The first try-outs will be the basketball varsity and the cheerleading. The other try-outs will be posted on the bulletin board." Anko explained.

"So all the try-outs for the soccer and volleyball. Please see the board tomorrow."

"LET THE TRY-OUTS BEGIN!" Anko shouted.

Sakura and the girls take their seats then watch. Then the doors of the boys locker room burst open then came Sasuke, Neji and Naruto. Their fan girls screamed.

"GO SASUKE-KUN!"

"NEJI-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Ino's eyes twitched in annoyance then stood up and faced them.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUTP UP!"

"…"

"…"

"THANK YOU!" Ino said mockingly while going back to her seat and receive a high five from Sakura and Ten-ten.

"Nice job." Hinata compliment her.

"Thank you." Ino smiled.

* * *

"HN…So she came." Sasuke look up to see the one and only pink-haired girl sitting with her friends. 

"I see. Got a crush on her ne, Uchiha?" Neji elbowed him while doing warm-ups. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up, Hyuuga. You had an interest also with that bun-girl." Sasuke teased. Neji eyed him and sigh.

_PRIT!_

The whistle blew meaning the game will now start. All of the players went to the center of the court. Then Sakura realized that Sasuke's in the center of the court against a thick-eyebrow guy named, Rock Lee.

"Wow. Rock Lee's going to try-out also. This is great!" Ino said while clasping her hands next to her chest. Sakura just look at her in a weird face then sigh.

"I shall see to it that Sakura-chan's going to like me. Sasuke-san." Lee said.

"Shut up, Thick-brow."

The game starts, Sasuke got the ball and passed it to Neji, who was running toward the ring, caught the ball and dunk. Neji's fan girls screamed and someone fainted which caused everyone to look at them.

'"HAHAHA!" Ten-ten laughed like crazy which caused Kiri to pinch her.

Neji looked at her then smirked while running towards his opponent. Naruto, on the other hand, was dribbling the ball and shoot a 3-point shot. Everybody cheered.

* * *

It's been the fourth quarter. Their scores were 98-96 Sasuke's group is leading. Sasuke smirked at it and turned at his opponent, Rock Lee. He grins at him which causes Lee to stiffen. He knows that look. It's 'Time-to-kick-your-butt-out-of-here-look.' He gulped. Then, came out of no where, Sasuke grabs the ball and run towards the ring. Sasuke looked at the time, which is ten seconds till count down; He shoots it in the long range… 

5

4

3

2

1

_RING!_

The ball shoots in the ring and Sasuke's team won. Everyone cheered. '**YEHEY! GO SASUKE-KUN!' **'Are you on my side?'** 'NOPE. YEHEY! SASUKE-KUN!'** Her inner self cheered. Sakura sighed. It's her turn to try-out so she got up and went to the locker room.

When she reached to the locker room, Sasuke turned to her and blocked her way.

"If you want me to bite your arm I'm pleased to do so. Sasupe." Sakura said not looking at him. Sasuke leaned in and whispered something to her ear which causes Sakura to blush madly. "Good Luck…Sakura." He whispered then walks to the benches.

* * *

"Okay…First one who will try-out is Miki Ran." Anko said in the microphone. 

The it came to the last two, Sakura and another girl wearing a ponytail.

"My…These girls are good." Ino comment while worrying that Sakura will be a clumsy elephant.

"Next is Morina Urimaki." Anko said. The girl with a ponytail walks in the center of the court.

"OKAY!" Morina started.

"GIVE ME A K! K!"

"GIVE ME AN A! Rrrr!" Morina cursed. Everyone sweatdrop some fell off their seats. Tsunade's eyes twitched in annoyance and the other teachers because of her third time mistake.

"GIVE ME A K! K!"

"GIVE ME AN A! SSS! Grrr…I can't stand this! Just kill me NOW! BANG! HAHAHA! Please?" Morina ended her cheer. Everyone fell off their seats in anime style. Then she smiled and walked out.

"Okay…that was…interesting. Give it up for our last girl, Haruno Sakura!" Anko shouted. Everyone cheered at her while she was walking down the center of the court wearing tight sleeveless shirt and mini skirt. Every boy drooled at her with heart shapes on their eyes. Sasuke was now looking at her cheerfully. Naruto noticed this then grin at him. Sasuke look away.

When the music began, Sakura started doing some somersaults and gracefully dancing like a gypsy. Meanwhile, Sasuke can't take his eyes off her. What's with her that the others don't have? She's smart, talented, beautiful minus her over-sized forehead, and most of all….fragile. He never felt like this since ever. He lives like a human ice-cube then she came? Just to give him the heat? Yes. That's what her role in his life. To warm the cold-hearted guy.

Then, Sakura had finished. Everyone cheered and some do a standing oblation. Tsunade smiled at her. Kakashi looked at Sakura then to Sasuke who is currently staring at her like a fan boy. He chuckled under his book.

"What is it? Kakashi." Kurenai asked.

"Our Sakura has a secret admirer." Kakashi said. Kurenai raised her eyebrow then sighed.

**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**

Okay…I think This IS LONG…_sighs…_Well, thanks for answering my questions of what's R&R…Even though I still don't know what is mary-sue. So what the heck… Sorry that I didn't put many pranks as what I've said last chapter. Coz' I'm still debating what pranks that I can put in here … SORRY! But in the next upcoming chapters, I'll assure you that I'll be putting many pranks… Sasuke had a crush on Sakura in here. Just a hint or admiration. So R&R! XD

xxBlueMoon3xx


	7. Inspiration?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Inspiration?_**

* * *

After Sakura's cheer dance, Ten-ten, Ino, Kiri and Hinata came and hug her. In all the try-outs in cheerleading, Sakura was the best. Sakura came to them and hug them one-by-one. Then at the benches, Sakura saw Sasuke grinning at her. Then, she blushes. The girls noticed this. 

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked her.

"Y-yes." Sakura said while trying to hide her blush. Hinata look at the boys and then it struck her. Sasuke was looking at Sakura! Hinata shooked her head then looked back at Sakura, who regain her posture.

"Okay. I have the results for the Basketball team…" Anko said in the microphone.

"Rock Lee." Everyone clapped while Rock Lee's dancing and cheering.

"Mikagami Yuki."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Beat that, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted while looking at Sasuke who was currently brooding. Hinata blushed.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"AAAHHH! NEJI-KUN! NEJI-KUN YOU'RE THE BEST!" His fan boys cheered.

"Why can't they shut up?" Ten-ten said sarcastically.

"And…Uchiha Sasuke." Anko said. All the girls, except the Hikari's, cheered. Most of them fainted. Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked at him in wide shock.

"And now for the Cheerleading…" Tsunade said as she's walking in the center of the stage. Holding a clipboard in her other hand.

"I'm quite impress that…only two pass." Tsunade said while looking at Sakura proudly. Sakura brighten up.

"The two new cheerleaders are…Miki Hayu and Haruno Sakura." Tsunade said while clapping her hands. Sakura smiled.

"OMG! Sakura…You're in!" Ino cheered her.

"I can't believe Saku-chan's a cheerleader!" Ten-ten hugged her like a teddy bear.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"Tomorrow will be the try-outs for the soccer and volley ball." Tsunade finished and went off with the teachers.

**

* * *

Next Day… **

**_FLASHBACK..._**

_When she reached to the locker room, Sasuke turned to her and blocked her way._

"_If you want me to bite your arm I'm pleased to do so. Sasupe." Sakura said not looking at him. Sasuke leaned in and whispered to her ear._

"_You know, you're cute on that. Sakura…I love it." Sakura blush madly._

'_**HELL YEAH! HE THINKS I'M CUTE!**' her inner side screaming like a fan girl._

"_Good Luck…Sakura." He whispered then walks to the benches._

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Sakura bolted up and breathing heavily. 'What a crazy dream.' She thought. Then, she realized…that dream is true. Sasuke whispered it to her.

'MEOW'

"Ohayo Popochi!" She greeted the cat that is purring. She smiled at her cat then do her daily routine.

**School Grounds…**

"Sakura!" Ino shouted as she ran towards her. Sakura turned to see Ino smiling at her.

"What?" Sakura asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You're the head cheer leader. We saw your name on the bulletin board." Ten-ten said as they (Kiri and Hinata) walked up to them.

"Arigato." Sakura said.

"So, Sakura, You didn't tell us that how on earth you're good at it?" Ino exclaimed wile waving her hands.

"I'm also a head cheerleader on my previous school." Sakura answered.

"What's you're previous school by the way?" Hinata asked.

"Sabakuno High."

Their eyes were shocked. Sakura? HEAD CHEERLEADER OF SABAKUNO HIGH? One of the top schools in their city? Who beat Kawarimi School in the nationals of cheerleading? AND HARUNO SAKURA was the one who leads them?

"You're the HEAD I mean HEAD CHEER CAPTAIN OF SABAKUNO HIGH?" Ino shouted loud enough that some students caught their attention.

"Hai." Sakura whispered.

"YES! WE'RE GOING TO WIN THE NATIONALS!" Ino hugged her.

"I know."

"Let's just go now." Kiri said in an irritated tone while grabbing her backpack.

**Classroom…**

"Ne? How about we play a game?" Naruto said wearily.

"How about a silent game? Dobe." Sasuke answered while looking at the window, brooding.

"That's a great idea! Silent game it is!" Naruto said while cheerfully looking at the board in his puppy-eyes.

"Tsk…what an idiot" Sasuke muttered.

"Ne? How come it's always like this? Sasupe." Sakura answered in a boring tone while resting her head in her hand while the other playing her pen.

"He's busy reading his favorite book." Sasuke stated.

"How's basketball?" Sakura started a conversation with him.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. Sakura glared at him.

"I'm the team captain." Sasuke said lazily.

"Congratulations." Sakura said in a sarcastic way.

"You two."

"I can't believe this game is SOOO BORING!" Naruto shouted while hitting his head. Hinata giggled. Sakura looked at him in a weird look.

"That's because you're a idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME?"

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Buck-teeth."

"Woman naiser!"

"Pig."

"Chicken."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Bakero."

"A clumsy boy who always wears orange suit in three months without even thinking putting it in the laundry."

"A-HEY! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Naruto exclaimed. Everyone back away and covered their nose with their handkerchief.

"Thanks a lot, Sasuke-teme." Naruto plopped down to his seat.

**Hallway…**

"I can't believe Sasuke is the team captain." Sakura said in a complaining tone.

"Sakura, he CAN do anything. He's the son's owner of the Kawarimi School." Ino explained.

"REALLY?" Sakura shouted.

"Y-yes." Hinata said.

Sakura sighed. She went to her locker and open it…

_AAAHHHH!_

Sakura shouted and her face turns white to see a dead corpse of a head. (_It's plastic by the way…It looks like the head from Harry Potter3, the one in the bus_.)

"Sakura? EEKK!" Ino screeched

"WHO the heck PUT THAT THING?" Sakura shouted.

"UCHIHA!" Sakura shouted while marching down towards ANBU.

"Uchiha! HOW DARE YOU PUT THIS THING AT MY LOCKER? How did you even know my locker combination?" Sakura shouted while Sasuke is grinning.

"I know everything. Pinky." Sasuke stated while standing up. Sakura blocked his way. Sasuke grinned.

"Like to talk to more?" He asked seductively.

"In your face, Sasupe." Sakura retorted. Little did she know that Sasuke's giving the others a signal to leave them alone. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"What's the meaning of that?" Sakura asked. Sasuke grinned and walk closer to her.

"You said you want to talk right?" Sasuke grinned while walking closer. Sakura back away. Then she was cornered in a wall with Sasuke alone in the side of the hallway.

"Gotcha."

"Sasupe get back or I'll hit you." Sakura threatened him. He chuckled then leaned down to her. Their foreheads are now touching.

"Remember what I whispered to you yesterday?" Sasuke asked her.

"_You know, you're cute on that. Sakura…I love it." _

Sakura blushed deeply while looking at his onyx eyes. He smirked. Then…

_BAMM!_

"KUSO! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? TOMBOY!" Sasuke cursed while covering his _it._

"That's for coming near me! WANT MORE UCHIHA?" Sakura gritted her teeth while crackling her knuckles. Sasuke glared at her.

"You're REALLY annoying, Pinky-tomboy." Sasuke muttered in pain. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you, Sasupe."

"I'll get you for this, Pinky." Sasuke swear while attempting to get up.

"Make your move, Sasupe. But you can't beat me and the Hikari." Sakura stated proudly while grinning. She turned her heels and walked out leaving him on the floor in pain. Then Naruto and his gang came to him laughing. Sasuke glared at them.

"Fine…I don't care about it. Just help me up." Sasuke said in an angry tone.

"Alright lover-boy." Shikamaru teased while helping him up on his shoes.

"SO how's the time of romance?" Neji said while smiling.

"Don't even remind me, Hyuuga. It's called war between attractions." Sasuke explained while running his finger through his hair.

"Yeah Right. What an inspiration is that?" Kageru retorted.

"Hn…What an inspiration indeed." Sasuke said while smirking.

**_END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

_**

Okay… I think I answered p0isoNous-iNk's review. I also thanked little wolf blossom's suggestions of pranks. THANKY-THANKS! By the way… The try-out will be posted in the next chapter. So all NejiTen and ShikaIno out there! It's the to get on the heat! HEHEHE! SO…R&R! READ AND REVIEW! XD

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	8. Plan?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Plan?

* * *

**_

"Sakura! Today it's the big day for my soccer try-outs!" Ten-ten said nervously.

"Relax, Ten-ten. You'll be okay." Sakura smiled at her.

"Yeah. You'll be fine. Ten-ten-chan." Hinata give her thumbs up.

"Hey! Is Ten-ten your ONLY best friend?" Ino exclaimed while putting her hands on her hips.

"Good luck to Ino-pig."Sakura teased. Ino pouted. Kiri walked up to them and put her bag silently in her locker muttering.

"N-ne? Kiri-chan. Why are you so gloomy today?" Hinata asked.

"Kageru will be trying-out today." Kiri said frowning.

"WHAY CAN'T THEY JUST LEAVE US ALONE?" Ino shouted. Sakura sighed then leaned back at the locker.

"They'll not stop unless we surrender." Sakura muttered. Ten-ten snorted.

"They can't win over us, Saku-chan. They'll have to face the consequences of the Hikari." Kiri smirked.

"Yeah." Ten-ten said while tying her hair.

"Don't worry, we'll beat them outta here." Ino smile at Sakura then waved goodbye.

"Wish us luck!"

"Okay!"

**SOCCER FIELD…**

Sakura and Hinata find some seats near the benches were Ten-ten seated. Ten-ten looked at them and waved at them. They waved back. Then screams of girls filtered the field when ANBU's walking in emotionless faces towards the benches. Sakura glared at the one who's leading the group. Sasuke saw them and smirked at them. Neji, Naruto and Sasuke walked uo and seat with them.

"You better not do something embarrassing today, Sasupe." Sakura warned him not looking at him. Sasuke snorted.

"Why would I? Pinky."

"Coz' we're going to beat Kageru and Shikamaru here." Sakura said proudly. Sasuke chuckled. Sakura glared at him.

"We'll see, pinky."

* * *

"WHAT?" Ten-ten shouted while looking at the two boys (Kageru AND Shikamaru) walking lazily towards the benches. 

"I can't believe Shikamaru is going for soccer?" Ino exclaimed while clutching her hair and gritted her teeth. Shikamaru look at her then snickered.

"WHY YOU-"

"INO!" Kiri shouted that made Ino stop for awhile. Ino looked at them glaring. Kiri gulped. Ino then smiled while hopping towards them.

"Good luck! I'll go for the try-outs in the volley ball court!" Ino said. Kiri and Ten-ten sweat drop. They can't believe that Ino can change her personality in just a click. She's like Sakura…They sighed then walked to the team.

"Its boys vs. girls" Zabuza explained. "We'll judge you by your skill not by winning here…First line up will be Rinka, Seishiro, Ryu, Nina, Pocka, Ran, Hikaro, Kizuki, Lin and lastly Rayujin."

"Get ready…START!" Zabuza said while blowing his whistle.

* * *

Then came to Kiri, Kageru, Shikamaru, Seishiro, Lin, Kizuki, Ryu, Ten-ten, Ran, Kurei. 

"GO! Ten-ten! GO! Kiri! Sakura and Hinata chanted.

"OI! SHIKAMARU! KICK THAT BALL HARD!" Naruto shouted.

"Seishiro! Pass it to Kageru!" Sasuke ordered. Seishiro pass the ball to Kageru who shoots the ball into the goal. The score was now 97-100. Kiri snorted while guarding Kageru, who had the ball. Kageru smirked.

"Remember what I told you before. Kiri-pei." Kageru said. Kiri widened her eyes then blush.

"Its five years ago. Kageru." Kiri stated while looking away.

"I tell you this again. I'm always here to protect my Kiri-pei with all my heart. ANBU's motto." Kageru grinned.

'Yeah. Protect the most important person to you.' Kageru thought.

"Che. Move!" Kri shouted while stealing the ball from Kageru and kick it hard then it shoot. Kageru's eyes widened.

"Oi! Mikage! What's wrong?" his team mate shouted at him.

"Nothing. Let's go."

"Shoot. He still remembers it." Shikamaru muttered.

"HAH! That's for getting the ball! Jerk!" Ten-ten shouted while running toward the goal. She looked at her friends, Sakura who's currently babbling with an irritated Sasuke, Hinata, who's currently blushing with Naruto. Then came to the 'Mr. RAT-O-PHOBIC' classmate, Neji. She notices that Neji's currently looking straight at HER! Smiling? I couldn't be…NEJI? SMILING AT HER?

_PPRRTTT!_

"YES! THE GIRLS WON!" Sakura shouted then someone grabs her wrist.

"The boys won. Pinky." Sasuke said in a boring tone.

"And you're embarrassing me." Sasuke added. Sakura glared at him.

"HOW COME I CAN EMBARRASED YOU? SASUPE?" Sakura shouted. Sasuke heaved a sigh. Ino came back with a cheerful face.

"Ne? How did it go?" Sakura asked.

"I'M IN!" Ino shouted.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Sakura said happily while hugging her best friend.

"Thank you!" Ino answered. Sasuke snickered.

"Yeah. Congrats for having a dead rat on your foot. Ino." Sasuke stated. Ino bent down to look then stiffened.

_KYAAA!_

"RAT!" Ino shouted while throwing it to Neji. The rat fell on top of Neji's pretty hair. Neji, who's a scared of rats, looked up to see a rat smiling at him.

_AAAAHHH!_

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Neji shouted in all girly-girly accents. Ten-ten was dumbfounded by the site in front of her.

"HAHAHA! Neji's scared of R-A-T!" Naruto shouted while laughing furiously.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted at him then he keeps his mouth shut.

"I can't believe it." Kiri said out of blue which Kageru turned all white.

"Don't sneek up like that?" Kageru shouted. Kiri raised her eyebrow then walked passed him.

**Grounds….**

"I can't believe I'm tired today!" Ten-ten said in no one particular.

"Yup. You're tired." Someone said seductively. Ten-ten looked up to see, Neji.

"Ohayo, Neji."

"Hn…" Neji grinned.

"What?"

"What what?" Neji raised his eyebrow.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Ten-ten glared. Neji chuckled then pinned her in the wall. Neji leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Ten-ten blush then moaned. Then it Ten-ten came to her senses then pushed him away. Neji smirked devilishly.

"Why stop? Ten-ten."

"Leave me alone." Ten-ten said. Neji smirked.

"What If I don't?"

"Then I'll force you…"Ten-ten grinned. Neji walked back and held his hand. Ten-ten look at him curiously.

"_Sigh_…You know, if you had a big brain like Haruno-san, you'll get what I'm doing." Neji stated. Ten-ten glared.

"I know that. F.Y.I. I'm not Saku-chan." Ten-ten stated then accept his hand. Neji smiled then walked off with her.

"By the way. Don't tell this to anyone. Especially Uchiha." Neji whispered. Ten-ten giggled.

"Okay. MY Rat-a-phobic friend." Neji glared at her. Ten-ten patted his back.

"There. You'll be OKIE DOCKIE." Ten-ten teased.

"Hn."

**Classroom…**

"Okay, Class. We'll start our day with pop quiz." Kurenai said while handing the papers. Everybody groaned.

_WHAP!_

Everybody stiffened. Some back away from her.

"If YOU complain…I'll fail you all." Kurenai threatened while continuing giving their papers.

Ten-ten looked at her paper, then her eyes widened like a ball.

'CALCULUS? I didn't even study! I wish Saku-chan's here giving me the answers…Oh no…If I fail…I'll be going 'BYE-BYE' to my SOCCER?' Ten-ten shouted in her thoughts. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Neji noticed this, and then pushed his chair towards Ten-ten's.

"_Pst_... Ten-ten." Neji whispered. Ten-ten look at him.

"What are you doing?" Ten-ten whispered.

"If you want…I'll give you the answer to the test." Neji offer. Ten-ten was amazed. Hyuuga Neji? Helping her answer the test? First, he offers his hand to her then gives her the answers? Wow. For the first time THIS ANBU member is…kind? What the heck.

"Sure."

"Here." Neji slid his paper to his right for her to see. Ten-ten peered at his answers then wrote it down.

"Done." Ten-ten whispered while closing her eyes. Neji look at her in an emotionless face.

"No prob."

"You owe me." Neji stated.

"Fine." Ten-ten said.

"What are you looking at?" Neji said.

"Iie…I think you're kinda cute for my---I mean for your fan girls." Ten-ten blushed while playing with her fingers. Neji smirked.

"I think so too."

"Boastful. Rat-a-phobic." Ten-ten muttered.

"Hn."

"You're like Kageru and Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Well. More like Sasuke."

"Hn."

"That's why I like you." Ten-ten whispered to herself.

"What?" Neji turned to face her in a questioning look.

"N-nothing!" Ten-ten said as she back away.

**Volleyball Court….**

Ino was doing warm-ups (_by the way…she's alone here…)_. Then, the door open. Ino stopped and look who came. It's Shikamaru walking down the aisle.

"What are you doing here?" Ino said. Shikamaru look at her the yawn. Ino's eyes twitched in annoyance.

"WHAT The HECK—"Ino was cutted by Shikamaru who was now in front of her smiling.

"GET OFF ME?" Ino tried to push him yet Shikamaru was headstrong.

"YAWN."

"Grr. I said get off?"

"No…Ino." Ino was surprised. Ino? No Ino-PIG? This is weird.

"What?" Shikamaru leaned down to her ear and whispered which cause Ino to punch him in his jaw. Shikamaru laughed then walked out.

"I can't believe he said that PERVERT." Ino muttered.

Shikamaru heard this then grinned to no one.

'Foolish Girl.'

**Classroom…**

"I can't believe he said that?" Ino shouted. The fan boys giggled as Ino fumed.

"What are you looking at twerps?" Ino shot back. Kiri walked into the room which causes some of her fan boys squealed. Kiri glared at them and grabs the boy (who's also a fan boy) near to her then throw him at the back of the class.

"I'll NEVER WASH THIS CLOTHES AGAIN!" The boy shouted. Kiri give him a disgusting look then walk up to Ino.

"What's the prob. Ino?" Kiri asked.

"F.Y.I. Shika's not only a lazy-man. He's also a PERVERT!" Ino shouted. Kiri raised her eyebrow.

"Pervert? Why?"

"Sighs…" Ino walk up to her and whispered. Kiri's eyes went wide.

"HE said THAT?" Kiri shouted. Then Shikamaru and Kageru came then went to their seats. Krir and Ino glanced at each other then to the boys.

**1 hour later…**

"Okay guys. We'll have a little open-forum. The question is what will you do if you're the president of the country?" Asuma stated.

"So. Shikamaru. What would you do?" Ino asked turning her head to her lazy seatmate.

"Hm…If I'm the president. I'll sleep all day and go to a hill and started cloud-gazing…"

"What? What If there's a war in this country?" Ino proclaimed.

"Then. Leave the country." Ino growled.

"WHAT KIND OF PRESIDENT YOU ARE? LAZY-BOY!" Ino shouted while pointing at him.

"I'm a smart president." Shikamaru stood up and went up to Kageru whose currently playing 'thumb-wrestling' with Shino.

"SO."

"HE's lazy." Ino stated and walk off. Kiri laughed.

"Yeah Right. I know you like him. Ino-chan." Kiri teased.

"I don't like him! He's a jerk! I'm OFF!" Ino shouted as she march out of the classroom. Kiri shook her head and follow her pissed friend.

**Hallway…**

"I can't believe HIM!" Ino and Ten-ten shouted at the same time while walking towards the locker room.

"Neji nuzzled my NECK!"

"It's okay. But Shikamaru said that I have big breast!" INo shouted while punching the locker.

"Hmph." Kiri pouted.

"By the way…Did you see Sakura?"

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

Okay… Sorry for the delay of the chapter... Coz' I have many things going in my school… I think It's kinda funny…Sighs… Okay…In the next chapter……..Will have some "teasing moments" on Sasuke and Sakura…LAUGHS…So READ AND REVIEW! R&R! THANK YOU! XD **_

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	9. Detention

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Detention

* * *

_**

_**Recap of Last Chapter…**_

"I can't believe HIM!" Ino and Ten-ten shouted at the same time while walking towards the locker room.

"Neji nuzzled my NECK!"

"It's okay. But Shikamaru said that I have----!" INo shouted while punching the locker.

"Hmph." Kiri pouted.

"By the way…Did you see Sakura?" Ino asked.

* * *

"UCHIHA! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Sakura shouted while chasing the raven-haired down the hall. 

"How can I go to you if you're holding a KNIFE from the Chem. Lab.?" Sasuke shouted while running towards the stairs.

_**Flashback….**_

"_Okay class. Today we'll be mixing chemicals. So please follow my instructions" Genma said to them._

"_In this experiment I'll test you're cooperation with your classmates. So I'll be pairing you with the opposite gender."_

"_Here are you're pairs. Sieshiro-Hana. Yui-Hokkai. Kiba-Haku." _

"_Naurto-Hinata." _

"_YEHEY! I GET PAIR UP WITH HINATA-CHAN!" Naurto cheered._

"_Shut up dobe. You're giving me a headache." _

"_What did you say Sasuke-teme?" _

"_Na-Naruto-kun. Let's go." Hinata went to him and waving at him. _

"_Good thing. Hinata spare you." Naruto glared at him._

"_You're the one she's talking about. Dobe." Sasuke said while walking towards Sakura who was reading her textbook. Sasuke went to her then grab her book. Which cause Sakura to give him a deathly glare. _

"_Hey."_

"_I'm your partner. Pinky." Sakura look away. Sasuke notice this then smirked at her which gives her shivers._

"_Don't do anything reckless. Uchiboy." Sakura threatened him. Sasuke's eyes twitched._

"_Uchiboy? I thought I'm Sasupe?" _

"_It's better than Sasupe. Uchiboy." Sakura said with sarcasm. Sasuke shrugged._

"_I prefer Sasupe." Sasuke said out of no where._

"_I know. It's your name. Stupid. "Sakura teased while grinning. Sasuke chuckled. Then give her book back to her. _

"_Put the sulfuric acid on your experiment then two drops of aspartic acid carefully then wait what will happen." Genma instructed them._

"_What are you doing? Pinky." Sasuke said. Sakura gives him a questioning look. Then show him the aspartic acid bottle._

"_I'm putting this on our experiment. Mr. Smarty-pants." Sakura said while putting two drops of the aspartic acid into the flask. Nothing happened._

"_It's three drops. Pinky to make this thing bubble like Genma-sensei's example." Sauke said while grabbing the bottle from Sakura. _

"_Are you deaf? Genma-sensei told us that we have to WAIT for it to bubble." Sakura explained while holding the bottle tightly. _

"_I'm smart. You're dumb so GIVE ME THAT DAMN BOTTLE!" Sasuke said while grabbing the bottle. Then Sasuke caught the bottle then put all the acid in their experiment then it bubble._

"_SEE! I'm so smart coz' I'm an UCHIHA!" Sasuke said proudly while looking at Sakura who was pointing at their experiment. Sasuke turned then…_

_BOOM!_

_Everyone got out the laboratory accompanied by Genma who's really red…Literally. The smoke began to fill the hall while accompany by Sasuke and Sakura's voices._

"_UCHIHA! HARUNO! COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Genma shouted at the two who was inside the large smoke. Sasuke come out with red all over his jacket and hair while Sakura had red hair instead of pink and her clothes are all red._

"_You'll clean this up and report to Tsunade what happened then go to DETENTION!" Genma ordered. _

"_Are you serious? Genma. I'm the son's owner of THIS school. What made you think I'll be in the DETENTION?" Sasuke proclaimed. Sakura glared at him. Genma smirked._

"_Well. Our little Uchiha is not listening to his brother aren't we?" Genma said mockingly while his hands were in his pockets. Sasuke give him an 'ARE-YOU-TESTING-ME' look. Genma laughed._

"_Itachi said that your father instructed us that you'll be treated like a NORMAL AVERAGE boy in this school. Giving you detention is one of it. A noble class boy can also be in a detention right?" Genma said._

"_I'll kill you for this. Itachi." Sasuke murmured. Sakura heard this then giggled. Sasuke look at her then smirked._

"_Unless THIS PINKY HERE IS THE CULPRIT! SHE PUT ME INTO THIS MESS!" Sasuke said while pointing at Sakura. Sakura walked back inside the laboratory. Then came up with a knife in her hand. Sasuke gulped and ran away from the ferocious pink-haired girl._

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

"Coz' IT'S YOUR FAULT WHY WE FAILED IN THE EXPERIMENT AND PUT US IN DETENTION!" Sakura then throw the knife that pass Sasuke's cheek which leaves a cut on his handsome face. Which makes Sasuke stiffened.

"You cut my right CHEEK! PINKY-FOREHEAD-TOMBOY!" Sasuke shouted while caressing his right cheek.

"It would not cut you if you stop running. Baka." Sakura stated. Sasuke cursed underneath his breathe.

"What did you say? Sasupe!"

"Nothing that concerns you. Pinky." Sasuke said while walking towards the clinic.

"Hey. Sorry." Sakura whispered to him.

"…"

"Hey. I said I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't answer instead he lend his hand to her. Sakura give him a questioning look.

"I'll forgive you if you come with me."

"No. I'll handle that cut. Sasupe." Sakura smiled then insist Sasuke to sit with her to the bench. Sasuke then seat beside her while she's putting a band aid on his right cheek. Then…

_SLAP!_

"What now? WOMAN!" Sasuke shouted while massaging his head. Sakura look at him seriously. Sasuke saw this then glared at her.

"What?"

"Why are making my life miserable? Why are you making me SO miserable?" Sakura shouted out nowhere. Sasuke was taken a back. He looked at her then murmured something underneath his breathe.

"What?"

"It's none of your business." Sakura look at him. Sasuke then look away then stood up and walk away leaving Sakura wide shock. Then Sasuke stopped.

"You have to go to detention. I'll be expecting you there." With that, Sasuke walked off. Sakura felt that her cheek was wet from tears. She didn't know what got into her asking him that. She knows that the Hikari's rivaled them, ANBU's. But is she taking it so seriously? Sakura stood up then brushed her clothes then walked off toward the detention room.

**Classroom… **

"Ne...Where's Sakura and Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said out of blue. Hinata turned to him then answered. "They maybe in the chemistry laboratory cleaning." Hinata stated. Naruto sighed.

"I dunno what got in to Sasuke. He's not like this in grade school. Maybe because Sakura came into the picture." Nartuo said. Hinata laughed. Naruto grinned at her.

"M-maybe he likes her?" Hinata stated. Naruto smiled widely like a fox.

"Maybe you're right."

**Detention…**

Sakura came to the room seeing Sasuke seated at the center of the room sleeping. Sakura sighed and came to seat in front.

"I prefer to you to seat next to me." Sasuke blurted out. Sakura ignored him while getting a book from the rack. Sasuke sighed heavily.

"I need to talk to you." Sasuke said out loud. Then Kakashi came to the room and seated at the teachers table.

"Ohayo Sasuke, Sakura." Kakashi said cheerfully then grabs his book from his pocket and read. "I'll be your tour guide here. Here are my simple rules. No fighting and just have a boring time in here. You have two hours in here and you'll be cleaning the laboratory. "Kakashi ended. Sakura sweat dropped.

'**_BORING TIME? I'm ACTUALLY AND OBVIUOSLY BORED!'_** her inner self shouted. Sakura sighed and continue reading the magazine. Then a paper landed on her table. Sakura took it and open it with curiosity.

_I need to talk to you…Sakura._

Sakura then write something and throw the paper to Sasuke. Sasuke caught it with ease and unfolded it.

_You're already talking to me…Bad breathe… _

Sasuke's eyes twitched the scribbled something and neatly folded it in a crane origami and throw it to her.

_Nice nose…How can you smell my sweet scented breathe from there?_

Sakura growled underneath her breathe. She scribbled down something and folded it into a boat. And throw it back to him.

_Is that why you want to talk to me? To teased me from here! I'm reading so don't disturb me! Uchiboy!_

Sasuke smirked and throw the paper back to her. Sakura then open it and read it.

_I'm respecting your little ole reading… but it isn't nice to call me names like that. Especially my family name…_

Sakura then glared at the paper then wrote something. Sasuke who's currently looking at her in one eye while the other is closed. A paper landed on his desk that shaped like a chicken.

_Chicken hair…Shut up or you'll get hurt. Talk if you want but I'm not listening_.

Sasuke chuckled. Then throw her the paper that has a nasty drawing infront of it which resembles Sakura with a big forehead. Sakura then gritted her teeth.

_Forehead…How can I shut up if I'm writing to you? That's why I started this passing notes so I can put up a NICE composition but NO You RUINED MY CHANCE!_

Sakura looked at Kakashi who's currently giggling while reading his book. Sakura shook her head then continue writing.

_By the way…it's CONVERSATION not composition. We're not even having a nice composition I mean conversation we're having a feud here! UCHIHA!_

Then she draws a chibi Sasuke with feathers on its back. Then throw it to him then give with a glare. Sasuke smirked.

_Sorry for being stupid as you…Pinky…I hate being lecture by the way… And yeah… WE are NOT having a Nice CONVERSATION! You also ruined my life! You came into my life just to hit my DENTED MOTORCYCLE! YOU OWE ME 150,000 yen! Just to get MY motorcycle fixed! SAKUCHAI…I hate that…_

Sakura read this and her eyes widened. 150,000 yen? HOW COME SHE OWES HIM THAT KIND OF MONEY! IT'S ONLY A LITTLE DENT!

_I'm not stupid! You're stupid! STUPID! How COME I GET TO PAY 150,000 yen to you if I only put a little tiny dent on your motorcycle? It's your responsibility coz' YOU ACCIDENTALY PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE!_

_Let's settle this. Sakura. Clam down…and start this little conversation OVER AGAIN… First, I started this cause I want to ANSWER your question earlier._

_I only put your life miserable coz' I want you to know what was happening on my mind and life when you came here at this school. Sakura. I don't want anyone to give you much attention as I do to you. So sorry. For letting you miserable._

Sakura read this and her eyes went as soft as an angel. Sasuke saw this and smiled at her inwardly. Sakura look at him and give him a smile that all the boys would melt. Then continue writing something.

_Okay…Now I know why…HEHE… So I'll let you do what ever you want. DON'T EVEN THINK NASTY THOUGHTS! I'm quite flattered. Ne? So…For being truthful… I WANT YOU TO BE MY LITTLE KITTY! Yet Popochi is my cat. Is it okay with you? SASUKE-KUN?_

Sakura folded it into a cat shaped origami and give it to Sasuke personally. Sakura seated next to him and give it which causes Sasuke to look at her. Sasuke then read the note. Then, Sasuke turned away and wrote something. Sakura the tried to peek but Sasuke moved his seat on the other side.

_Sure…No prob. But I want you to be my little ole ANGEL…Oh by the way… Don't tell this to ANYONE! OR I'll tear you from limb to limb. Che…I don't quite like being a romantic person but I still going to prank you…THIS DOESN'T MEAN YOU WON…ANBU WILL WIN OVER HIKARI…_

Then Sasuke walked up to her and handed her the note. Sakura read this then blushed furiously. Then she stood up and walked to Sasuke and pecked him on the cheek.

"Arigato. Sasuke-kun." She whispered. Kakashi saw this little romantic scene and chuckled underneath his mask.

"It's better than Come-Come Paradise. I guess this two will surely get along."

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

AWW…THIS IS KNIDA CUTE! Okay…This chapter is SURELY for SasuSaku fans. There's also Naruto And Hinata…I think. So this chapter is surely giving me thrills… laughs… Oh what the heck… SO READ AND REVIEW! R&R! 

Ja, XD

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	10. Matchmaker

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Matchmaking of a teacher

* * *

_****_Recap of Last Chapter…_**

_Okay…Now I know why…HEHE… So I'll let you do what ever you want. DON'T EVEN THINK NASTY THOUGHTS! I'm quite flattered. Ne? So…For being truthful… I WANT YOU TO BE MY LITTLE KITTY! Yet Popochi is my cat. Is it okay with you? SASUKE-KUN?_

Sakura folded it into a cat shaped origami and give it to Sasuke personally. Sakura seated next to him and give it which causes Sasuke to look at her. Sasuke then read the note. Then, Sasuke turned away and wrote something. Sakura the tried to peek but Sasuke moved his seat on the other side.

_Sure…No prob. But I want you to be my little ole ANGEL…Oh by the way… Don't tell this to ANYONE! OR I'll tear you from limb to limb. Che…I don't quite like being a romantic person but I still going to prank you…THIS DOESN'T MEAN YOU WON…ANBU WILL WIN OVER HIKARI…_

Then Sasuke walked up to her and handed her the note. Sakura read this then blushed furiously. Then she stood up and walked to Sasuke and pecked him on the cheek.

"Arigato. Sasuke-kun." She whispered. Kakashi saw this little romantic scene and chuckled underneath his mask.

"It's better than Come-Come Paradise. I guess this two will surely get along."

* * *

"Ehem." 

"Ehem."

"Ehem." Kakashi blurted out. No one react on this. Kakashi's eye then twitched.

"Ehem."

"EHEM!"

"We're not deaf Kakashi." Sasuke blurted out while glaring at him. Sakura giggled. Kakashi sighed then laughed.

"I know. I know. I'm just happy with you two playing your little romantic scene." Kakashi teased. Then Sasuke throw the magazine from Sakura's hands at Kakashi's head.

"Don't even think about it. I'll tear you apart." Sasuke said while glaring at him. Sakura then stood up. The two boys look up to her.

"It's two o' clock. We should go to the Chemistry Lab." Sakura said then walked off the room. Sasuke then stood up from his seat and put his hands on his pockets and walked off.

**Hallway…Chemistry Lab… **

"Why are you following us, Kakashi?" Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi look up from his book and shrugged. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll tour you guys to the chemistry lab. Have any problems, Deaf Sasuke?" Kakashi teased the Uchiha who growled at him. Kakashi chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said as she stops in front of the lab. Kakashi cover his head on his book.

"Nothing that will make you shock, Sakura." Kakashi said which cause the two teens to raise the eyebrows and give him a questioning look.

"Heck. Let's just go inside. Shall we?" Kakashi urged them inside and give them the mops and bucket of water. Sasuke then walked to the right side and started mopping. Sakura clean first the tables. Kakashi sat down on the teacher's table and continue reading his book.

Silence occurred as they clean. Kakashi look at them and frowned inside his mask. 'Time for matchmaking.' Kakashi thought. Kakashi then yawn and kick the tables which cause it to slide down and trapped Sasuke.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke shouted as he was trying to get out. Sakura turned her head and went to Sasuke to help him. Kakashi saw this and yawn again and kicked the chairs and slid down to trap Sakura.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura shouted. Kakashi peered up on his book.

"Huh? What happen to you two?" Kakashi asked.

"You're the won who did this Kakashi!" Sasuke stated. Sasuke then pushed the tables which cause Sakura to fall on top of Sasuke. They blush visibly. Kakashi was not yet pleased so he throws his perverted book at Sakura. Then it hit her head which cause Sakura to kiss Sasuke accidentally. Their eyes widened as the faces blush. Kakashi then stood up and help them.

"Tsk…It's not a park for you two to do that." KAkashi scolded as he grabs his book.

"I'll never throw you again." Kakashi said as he caressed his book. Sakura the stood up and dusted her clothes. Sasuke run his fingers to his hair and leaned on the wall.

"S-sorry. Sasuke." Sakura apologized.

"Hn." Sasuke said and stood up and continue mopping the floor. Sakura then turned away and started wiping the tables.

Kakashi chuckled lightly. 'Success.'

**Hallway…**

"SAKURA!"

"SASUKE-TEME!"

Their friends shouted while running towards them. Sasuke and Sakura stop to look at them. Sasuke then glance at Sakura.

"Go ahead. Let's go back to our NORMAL selves." Sasuke whispered to her. Sakura nodded and walked off with her friends.

"So how's the detention?" Naruto smirked.

"Nothing that concerns you, dobe." Sasuke said in an emotionless tone. Naruto growled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? TEME!"

"You should've known what was going on detention. Coz' you're number one on that list." Sasuke smirked then walked off with Neji and Kageru.

"Let's go Naruto." Shikamaru ordered. NAruto scratched his head then ran up to Shikamaru.

**Music Room…**

"Sasuke-teme. What did REALLY happen with you and Sakura at detention?" Naruto insisted. Sasuke ignored him while fixing his microphone.

"Sighs…Nothing happen." Sasuke answered. Kagaeru and Neji went up to the stage with Sasuke and tone their guitars.

"Fine. But I'll find it out." Naruto grinned. Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up and let's play." Sasuke ordered. Naruto beat his sticks and started drumming accompanied by Kageru and Neji. Then Shikamaru played his keyboard. Then Sasuke sing.

Then the song ended. 'Holiday' by 'Greenday'. Sasuke sat down at the edge of the stage and breathe heavily. Neji then lied down at the top of the desk and put a book on his head as if he's sleeping. Shikamaru played a little song on his keyboard while Kageru leaned on the wall.

"HEY! ARE YOU TIRED ALREADY? WE ONLY PRACTICE ONCE!" Naruto exclaimed. Then Naruto fell from the stage because Kageru throw a ball at him.

"Will you just pipe down?" Neji demanded. Naruto grumbled at him. Sasuke then stood up which cause everyone to look at him.

"Care for some pranks?" Sasuke said. The boys grin and started walking out from the room.

**Hallway…**

"Hey Sakura. Do you have any practices today?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Hey. Why don't we go for a drink later at Shinobi Café?" Krir said cheerfully. Hinata nodded same with Ten-Ten and Ino.

"How about you Sakura?" Ino turned not to see her pink-haired there beside her. Ino then glance at the three.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Ino asked.

"No." They said in unison.

_AAAAHHH!_

They heard a scream which is very familiar. Then they realized it Sakura's. They ran towards her voice only to see her at the other side of the hall shaking.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked while caressing her. Sakura then pointed at her locker. Ino stared at her then to the locker. Kiri went up to her locker and was about to open it when Sakura cut her.

"I w-wouldn't d-do that if I-I w-were y-you Kiri." Sakura stuttered. Krir then rolled her eyes.

"HAH. Sakura there's nothing in your locker but-AAAHHH!" Kiri then screamed only to find many dead frogs, rats, and beetles. Kiri fainted. Ino then ran as quickly as she can towards the clinic. Hinata ran followed by Ten-ten leaving Sakura in horror.

"You suppose to HELP ME! NOT RAN AWAY! FROM b-beetles." Whispering the last word. Sakura then heard a laugh then turned at her left only to see Sasuke laughing at her.

"So the mighty Haruno have fallen. I didn't know you're scared of beetles." Sasuke said mockingly. Sakura then glared at him.

"If you want to die late get those dead animals out of MY LOCKER!" Sakura demanded. Sasuke rolled his eyes then smirked at her.

"Why would I? You have many fan boys to serve you Pinky not me only." Sasuke stated.

"So you're also a Fan boy?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke blunted.

"Why would I join your fan club if I have MINE?" Sasuke said sarcastically. Sakura growled then walked up to him and put her hand on his neck and the other one is playing with his hair.

"Why Sasuke-kun? You already said that I'll be your little angel." Sakura said seductively which cause Sasuke to blush furiously.

"Shut up. Pinky." Sasuke glared at her.

"Grr. GET THOSE ANIMALS OUT OF MY LOCKER!" Sakura shouted at his ear.

"I'm NOT deaf WOMAN!" Sasuke shouted back at her.

"HEY! NO ONE SHOUTS AT MY SASUKE-KUN!" one of the fan girls said.

YOUR SASUKE-KUN? HE'S MY SASUKE-KUN" another fan girl shouted. Then all the fan girls fight which cause a humongous cat fight on the school.

"You started this." Sasuke said and ran away from his fan girls that were following him. Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"It suits you! Sasupe!" Sakura then laughed and realized that Sasuke didn't take away the dead animals out of her locker.

"UCHIHA!"

"What?" Sakura stiffen to find Sasuke beside her. Sasuke give him a questioning look.

"How come you're chasing by your rabid fans while you're here with me?" Sakura blurted out. Sasuke just stared at her and get a bucket and put the dead animals out from her locker.

"I have many plans to get away from them." Sasuke said as he stood up and walk off. Sakura made faces at his back. Then Sasuke stop.

"I saw that. Pinky."

"SO?"

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged

"Fine…thanks by the way." Sakura blushed.

"…No prob." Sasuke said as he walks off with the bucket of dead animals. Sakura giggled and ran off towards their classroom.

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

HELL YEAH! Thanks for the REVIEWS! I really appreciate it and you too…_laugh_… Okay… uhmm…I like the way I put Kakashi in his pranks coz' It feels right. giggles. XD

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	11. Chatroom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Chat room_**

* * *

"Ten-Ten!" Lee called out his two-bun haired friend. Ten-ten turned around and waved at him. Lee panted all from running and smiled at her. 

"A-are you going to your practice later?" Lee asked.

"Hai. Why?" Lee shook his head and bid her goodbye. Ten-ten raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

'He's weird'

* * *

"I can't believe that I failed in the pop quiz!" Ino shouted which caused Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten and Kiri back away. 

"Did you study?" Kiri asked. Ino then stop whining then laughed. Everybody sweat drop.

"No."

"Kurenai-sensei said I could take the quiz again. Sakura will you tutor me?" Ino asked in puppy face.

"Okay."

"I prefer we should have a group study." Kiri stated.

"Okay." They said in unison.

"Okay. I'll email you when we will go to Hinata's house." Ino said. They nodded.

"Wait. I didn't know your emails." Sakura blurted.

"What's your email?" Sakura asked while taking a notebook out of her bag.

"tenaddiction"

"inobaby"

"ramengirl20"

"sport69soccer" Kiri finished. Ino then turned to Sakura.

"sakurablossom09" Sakura smiled.

"Okay. Wait for the message around five in the afternoon." Ino said while walking off the school grounds.

* * *

_**Hinata**_

Hinata walk into her room and open her email. Several messages pop out from the screen all from her fan boys. Hinata then saw another window message from Ino.

**Inobaby:** _HEY! Is your house free at eight?_

**Ramengirl20: **_Yeah…My father is not here for 2 weeks. _

**Inobaby**: _Let's do a sleepover! Well. My retest will be on Monday…so we can have two days studying. _

**Ramengirl20: **_Okay…_

**Inobaby: **_Okay…I'll go tell the others….See ya'_

Then another window pops into her screen. When she looks at it, her eyes bulged. 'OMG! It's Naruto-kun!' She shouted in her mind.

**Ramenboyaddict21: **_Hey Hinata-chan!_

**Ramengirl20: H-hey **_Na-naruto-kun…_

* * *

_**Ten-Ten**_

Ten-ten put her bag on the side of her room and open her computer. When she log on, Ten-ten sighed. 'HOW ON EARTH THEY KNOW MY EMAIL?' She shouted in her mind. Then Ino popped in.

_**Inobaby: **Eight is okay for you?_

_**Tenaddiction: **Yeh…Sleepover?_

_**Inobaby: **How did u know?_

_**Tenaddiction: **duh? If there's a group study…There's sleepover. I know your routine Ino…_

_**Inobaby: **Even so…IS Sakura and Kiri online?_

_**Tenaddiction: **Kiri is…Sakura, not yet. Speaking of Sakura, Sasuke and Sakura are always fighting like two lovers…don't ya think?_

_**Inobaby: **Yeah…Like you and NEJI!_

_**Tenaddiction: **NO! WHO SAID THAT!_

_**Inobaby: **ME…_

_**Sport69soccer**: Hey…what happen to you? You sound like Ino…_

_**Tenaddiction: **HoW ON EARTH YOU POP IN THIS CONVERSATION OUT OF NOWHERE!_

_**Sport69soccer: **Ino invited me…I'm invincible_

_**Tenaddiction: **HMPH!_

* * *

_**Sakura**_

"Ohayo Popochi!" Sakura greeted her cat as the cat purred. Sakura walk in her room and open her computer. Her eyes bulged out like Hinata's when she saw her email full with fan boy messages.

'**_YEAH! I'm SO POPULAR IN THIS SCHOOL!_**' her inner self cheered. Sakura sighed.

_**Tenaddiction: **Is about time you log in! Ino is driving me M.A.D!_

_**Sakurablossom09: **Really? I bet she's teasing you with NEji…_

_**Tenaddiction: **HoW did you know!_

_**Sakurablossom09: **Ino said…By the way, Ino said you're likeher…Protestinglike a pig._

_**Tenaddiction: **I'll show her in sleepover…_

Then another message popped out of her window that was inviting her into a little chatroom. She approved.

* * *

_**CHATROOM…**_

_**Inobaby: **OKAY! NOW THAT INVITED YOU ALL! TO A SLEEPOVER!_

_**Tenaddiction: **WE know…_

_**Sakurabloosom: **Yeah…I thought it's a group study now a sleepover…_

_**Sport69soccer: **Don't be guilty…I'm also in this mess…_

_**Ramengirl20: **ME too…_

_**Ramenboyaddict21:** REALLY! A SLEEPOVER!_

_**Inobaby: **NARUTO! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET HERE!_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: **Well…Neji taught me to hack your little chat room…By the way, I'm invisible…._

_**Tenaddiction: **SO YOU MEAN THE OTHER ANBU'S ARE HACKING OUR CHATROOM!_

_**ByakuganNeji: **Yeah…_

_**Troublesome17: **how troublesome…_

_**SoccerVarCITY: **HAHAHA! THANKS NEJI!_

_**BlackSharingan03**: …Hn_

_**Inobaby: **HYUUGA!_

_**ByakuganNeji: **Shut up piggy…_

_**Tenaddiction: **YOU SHUT UP! RAT!_

_**ByakuganNeji: **…I hate you…_

_**Tenaddiction: **I'll KILL YOU_

_**BlackSharingan03:** Is Pinky online?_

_**Sakurablossom09: **Y? Sasupe?_

_**BlackSharingan03: **Nothing…Unless** it's your forehead… It will be a big problem…**_

_**Sakurablossom09: **I'll kill you…_

_**SoccerVarCITY: **So… Is this a chatroom or a courtroom_

_**Sport69soccer: **IT IS A CHATROOM…Kageru_

_**SoccerVarCITY: **I'm not stupid_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: **You ARE stupid Kageru…You even don't know how to spell VARSITY…_

_**SoccerVarCITY: **I intentionally misspelled it…stupid._

_**Sport69soccer: **So you misspelled it…_

_**SoccerVarCITY: **aa._

_**Troublesome17:** I'm so out of place here…So troublesome…_

_**Inobaby: **COZ' YOU'RE NOT WRITING SOMTHINHG!_

_**Troublesome17: **You misspelled 'something'._

* * *

_**KIRI AND KAGERU….**_

_**SoccerVarCITY: Oi… Are you still mad at me?**_

_**Sport69soccer: What ya' think?**_

_**SoccerVarCITY: yeah?**_

_**Sport69soccer: Good for you…**_

_**SoccerVarCITY: Hey…I'm SORRY for what I did to you in the try-outs!**_

_**Sport69soccer: You bumped me into a pole…idiot.**_

_**SoccerVarCITY: Sorry…**_

_**BUZZ!**_

_**SoccerVarCITY: Hey…**_

_**BUZZ!**_

_**Sport69soccer: …Ok**_

* * *

_**INO AND SHIKAMARU…**_

_**Inobaby: Just wonderin' How DID NEJI KNOW HOW TO HACK?**_

_**Troublesom17: Neji had a computer shop which he owns alone… **_

_**Inobaby: you didn't answer my question…lazy-boy**_

_**Troublesome17: He's addicted to computer games… So He's a computer geek. Don't tell I said that…**_

_**Inobaby: AND YOU? CLOUD-GAZING?**_

_**Troublesom17: Yup…**_

_**Inobaby: Is there anything besides cloud-gazing? **_

Ino was now furious. Everytime she turns to Shikamaru he always looks at the sky. This made Ino very angry. Why in the world Shikamaru didn't notice her? NOTICE HER!

_**Troublesome17: Yup…**_

_**Inobaby: What? **_

_**Troublesome17: You…**_

* * *

_**Ten-Ten and Neji…**_

_**ByakuganNeji: You know I could kill you for what you said earlier…**_

_**Tenaddiction: I know… How come you can hack people's conversation?**_

**_ByakuganNeji: Well. First I asked a pest- I mean- girl on the school if she knows any Hikari email…Then I remember Hinata's so it just so happens that She's online…I hack it…_**

_**Tenaddiction: You're not only a rat-man but also a COMPUTER GEEK!**_

_**ByakuganNeji: Shut up…**_

_**Tenaddiction: TRY ME!**_

Then another window appeared on her screen. Ten-ten screamed to see Neji in the webcam holding her teddy bear.

_**Tenaddiction: MR. PONY! HOW DID YOU GET THAT!**_

_**ByakuganNeji: I sneak up to your room…**_

_**TenAddiction: I HATE YOU!**_

_**ByakuganNeji: Well… I like you.**_

Ten-Ten's eyes widened. Neji like her? Is this true? HYUUGA NEJI like her? This can't be happening! A noble boy likes an average student? Well not average. She's too damn hot for herself. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY COME TO HIS MIND!

_**ByakuganNEji: Now you shut up…**_

* * *

_**Naruto and Hinata….**_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: I don't know you like RAMEN?**_

_**Ramengirl20: Uhmm…I cooked.**_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: REALLY? What type of ramen?**_

_**Ramengirl20: a-anything…**_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: REALLY! CAN YOU BRING ME SOME ON MONDAY? NE? NE?**_

_**Ramengirl20: Ha-hai…**_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: Cool! I got a poem for ya'**_

_**Ramengirl20: what?**_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: here goes…**_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: Who love ramen? Uzumaki Naruto LOVES RAMEN!**_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: Is it true?...nodded… YES!**_

**_Ramenboyaddict21: I do…I do… I DO-ooo…! Like it?_**

Hinata sweat drop. Is that a poem? Man. He's not good at writing a poem. Well. For Hinata it is. Hinata laughed while reading it and smiled at the monitor.

_**Ramengirl20: Maybe I could help…**_

_**Ramneboyaddict21: You mean It's ugly?**_

_**Ramengirl20: No…I love it…smiles…**_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: COOL! LOVE IT TOO! RAMEN!**_

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura….**_

_**Blacksahringan03: So… you still remember yesterday on chem. lab?**_

Sakura blushed. ' I can't believe he's pushing that subject.' She thought. Sakura sighed and begin to type.

_**Sakurablossom09: How come I'm going to remember that scene? I was trying to forget that!**_

_**Blacksharingan03: …not me**_

_**Sakurablossom09: Huh?**_

_**Blacksharingan03: I don't want to forget that little scene Pinky. So I can blackmail you…**_

_**Sakurablossom09: Really? You can't blackmail a HARUNO uchiboy.**_

_**Blacksharingan03: Really? Hey. Don't insult my family name. Pinky**_

_**Sakurablossom09: I'm not insulting your family. I'm insulting you…**_

**_Blacksharingan03: …I hate you…_**

_**Sakurablossom09: I know… Like Seishiro. **_

**_Blacksharingan03: You like Seishiro! What did you see from that blue- haired freak that has nothing on me? I got looks and brains and fame! He only had a brain and looks. BUT I HAVE MORE! HOW COME YOU LIKE HIM INSTEAD OF ME? SAKURA!_**

_**Sakurablossom09: jealous?**_

_**Blacksharingan03 :… no…**_

_**Sakurablossom03: Yes you are…**_

_**Blacksharingan03: I thought I'm your Kitty…Now it's Seishiro?**_

_**Sakurablossom09: No…I was just messing ya' Sasupe!**_

_**Blacksharingan03: I knew that…**_

_**Sakurablossom09: So…Sorry?**_

_**Blacksharing03: …Hn **_

* * *

_**BACK TO CHATROOM….**_

_**Inobaby: So… now what? Still going to Hinata's?**_

_**Sakurablossom09: Yup**_

_**Tenaddiction: Me too…**_

_**Sport69soccer: Me three….**_

_**Inobaby: So… The boys are going also? Shika-lazy?**_

_**Troublesome17: Me and the guys agreed…**_

_**ByakuganNeji: Yeah…we agree…**_

**_SoccerVarCITY: Me too.._**

_**Ramenboyaddict: Me four!**_

_**Blacksharingan03: …hn…**_

_**IchaIchanumber1: Can I come also?**_

_**Inobaby: WHO aRE YOU! NEJI YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING!**_

_**Byakuganneji: I didn't do anything!**_

_**Sakurablossom09: Wait…KAKASHISENSEI!**_

_**IchaIchanumber1: Hello Sakura! So can I come at your Sleepover?**_

_**Blacksharingan03 has logged off**_

**_ByakuganNeji has logged off _**

_**SoccerVarCITY has logged off**_

_**Sakurablossom09 has logged off**_

_**Sport69soccer has logged off**_

_**Inobaby has logged off**_

_**Tenaddiction has logged off**_

_**Ramengirl20 has logged off**_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: Ne? WHay did all the guys logged off? Kakashi-sensei?**_

_**IchaIchanumber1 has logged off**_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: I CAN'T BELieve you all!**_

_**END OF CHAPTER….

* * *

**_

Like it? Well… on the next chapter is…their sleepover! Guess who'll come to visit the teens with a hand full of prank in his sleeves… Okay…So REVIEW! XD 


	12. Sleepover part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Sleepover pt.1

* * *

_**

BEEP

BEEP

"Argh."

_BEEP_

"Mmm."

**_TEN-TEN RISE AND SHINE! OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOUR MR.PONY!_**

_THUMP!_

"Kuso! I can't believe this stupid alarm clock can do that!" Ten-ten whined while scratching her long brown hair. Ten-ten got up and went to the bathroom.

**25 minutes later… **

Ten-ten got out from the bathroom with a towel around her. Ten-ten look at the clock. It's eight o' clock in the morning. Ten-ten yawned and stretched her hand and begin to change.

**Outside…**

Ten-ten got outside from her apartment wearing red jogging pants and white tank top with wrist band on her right wrist. Then jog towards the park when suddenly.

_BEEP!_

"What do you think you're-"Ten-ten was cut when the door of the car opened and revealed.

"NEJI!"

"Not only you're dumb. You're also blind. Ten-ten" Neji stated as he took of his sunglasses. Ten-ten growled. Neji then smirked at her and held his hand out to her. Ten-ten turn her head away and got up and walk off. Little did she know, Neji is following her. She stopped and turned and saw him leaning on a pole. Ten-ten's eyes narrowed and continue walking. Neji follow. Ten-ten turned again and Neji stopped while fixing his hair.

"ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Ten-ten shouted. Neji look at her and smirked. Neji then went to a computer shop leaving Ten-ten outside. Ten-ten storm in the computer shop to see Neji on the counter wearing eyeglasses writing something.

"You're wearing eyeglasses? I didn't know a white eyed can wear eyeglasses since they have no iris!" ten-ten exclaimed which caused the customers to turn at her. Neji looked up to her and took off his glasses.

"Hello. Welcome to 'Tenketsu' computer shop." Neji greeted sarcastically.

"I thought you're rich? Why are you working here on this crap?" Ten-ten asked while pointing to him. Neji sighed.

"I owned this 'crap'. If I owned this I work here. It's my sixteenth birthday present." Neji explained.

"If you owned this…Then Hinata also owned this?" Ten-ten said.

"No. She owns a café with three branches inside and outside Konoha." Neji stated while looking at the receipts.

"Are you going to use a computer or not? If not, get out of this 'crap' you say." Neji said in an emotionless tone. Ten-ten glared at him and walked off.

"Baka." Neji whispered.

**Byakuhyu café….**

"I can't believe you're cousin Hinata!" Ten-ten shouted while sipping her tea. Hinata sighed. Ino laughed. Ten-ten narrowed her eyes.

"Is this Lovers quarrel? Ten-ten." Ino teased while wiping her eyes. Ten-ten got and scratche Ino's hair.

"Hey! It takes two weeks to comb my hair!" Ino blurted while getting her scrunchie on Ten-ten's hands.

"Another cat fight" Kiri stated while sipping her cappuccino. Sakura nodded.

"Are you saying I'm a cat!" Ino blunted while holding Ten-ten's hair. Kiri glared at her which makes Ino to stop fighting. Ten-ten grumbled while fixing her hair.

"I guess you two are ridiculous." Sakura said. Ino turned to her and glared.

"You want to repeat that? FOREHEAD?" Ino stated. Sakura then glared and took a sip on her coffee.

"Let's go now to my house…maybe the boys are there already." Hinata suggested. They all nodded and went out of the café. Hinata then realized something.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT TO PAY THE BILL!" Hinata exclaimed.

* * *

**Hyuuga mansion…**

"So what exactly are going to do to the girls?" Sasuke said in a boring tone while lying on the sofa. Neji smirked.

"How bout' getting a corpse and put it on Hinata's bedroom." Neji insisted.

"I don't' want to die young in the hands of Pinky, you know." Sasuke said.

"Me too."

"Me too."

"OHAYO!" They girls chimed while putting their bags on the couch which Sasuke's laying.

"HEY! ARE YOU WOMEN BLIND!" Sasuke shouted while trying to get out off the couch with full of bags.

"Oh. Sasuke. Please take it to Hinata's room." Sakura said. Sasuke give her a glare. Sakura laughed. Sasuke got up and picked the bags and went up to Hinata's room grumbling.

"HAHAHA! THE MIGHTY HAS FALLEN!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Who said I fall?" Sasuke said. Sakura stiffen and turned to see Sasuke fixing his hair.

"Hey…Let's get this started! By the way, Sasuke get me some lemon juice" Ino said while lying on the floor. Sasuke grumbled and get a lemon juice and intentionally throw it to Ino.

"HEY!" Ino shouted. Sasuke yawned then Shikamaru throw a sandwich on Sasuke's face. Then Sasuke throw it to Neji. Neji then throw it Ten-ten.

"STOP!" Naruto shouted. Then all of the foods are thrown at him. Naruto then cursed.

"First, you left me at the chatroom and then this!" Naruto said all fired up with a hose on his hands. All of them back away. Sakura hugged Sasuke which caused him to blused visibly. Ten-ten leaped at Neji. Ino hide at Shikamaru's back. Kageru then leaped at Kiri which caused Kiri to fall off the seat.

"PREPARE TO TAKE OFF!" Naruto shouted as he opened the hose and the water splashed at them. Naruto was having fun while getting his revenge then suddenly the hose stop. Then he heard some sound like crackling their knuckles and a loud bang on the wall made by Kageru.

"N-nani? I-I was just taking revenge. Ne?" Naruto back away. Then Neji walked up to him and raise his fist.

"Let's start this…"

BANG!

POW!

BANG!

POW!

KICK!

THUMP!

"Hew…I'm relief…Let's go to the spring." Shikamaru said as he stormed off towards the spring. Everybody follow.

"Hmph…Dobe." Sasuke said as he walked off. Hinata then walk up to Naruto's unconscious body and bandage his bruises.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked. Naruto then grinned.

"Yup." Naruto got up and held his hand to Hinata and walked off.

* * *

"Hmmm…so the teens are in the hot spring…This is going to be a great prank ever…" The figure said while looking through his binoculars. He chuckled. 

"I can't believe to see their shocked faces all in two days…" The figure grinned and continues to look.

* * *

**Hot Spring…Girls…**

"AHH…It's fresh…" Ino said while putting her towel on the side. Ten-ten nodded.

Then Kiri came in with pile of rocks in a bucket. They raise their eyebrows at her. Kiri sighed.

"It's for the boys. If they intend to do something." Kiri explained.

"I see." Sakura said as she giggled.

**Hot Spring…Boys…**

"I CAN'T SEE!" Naruto proclaimed as he trying to get out of Neji and Sasule's hand prying him off the other side of the wall.

"Will you sit still!" Shikamaru ordered. Naruto then stop and walked to him and give him a cutest puppy eyes he could ever give. Shikamaru sighed.

"Are you saying that you're letting HIM see them?" Kageru asked. Shikamaru nodded and silently laughed. Kageru then smirked and look at the two. Sasuke smirked and Neji nodded.

"Sure." They let Naruto go. Naruto cheerfully climbed up the wall. Then suddenly.

BANG!

SPLASH!

"I told you. It's reckless." Shikamaru said. The others laughed.

**Girls…**

"Pervert." They said in unison.

"I can't wait for Sasuke to be hit." Sakura said cheerfully. Then something was in the bushes. They all turned and screamed.

**Boys…**

"It's the girls!" Kageru said and kicked the wall. The wall fell to reveal the girls with towels on their body. The boys nosebleed like crazy.

"PERVERTS!" The girls screamed and throw some rocks at them. The boys fell of the spring.

"That's for being a pervert!" The girls stormed off leaving the boys unconscious on the spring.

**LIVING ROOM…**

"OUCH!"

"WOMAN! ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"TEN-TEN THAT KILLS ME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE YOUNG! KIRI!"

"STAY STILL!" Ten-ten ordered Neji. Neji was currently backing away from her.

"You're going to kill me! ARE YOU HOLDING A GRUDGE!" Neji shouted. Ten-ten's eyes twitched.

"I'm not holding a grudge…well, a long time ago. BUT –"Ten-ten was cut.

"SEE!" Neji pointed out. Ten-ten punched him and continue to bandage him unconscious.

"I don't know Neji' s afraid of Ten-ten." Sasuke stated while grabbing his shirt. Sakura nodded.

"Well. His seems like you. Sasupe" Sakura blunted.

"Really? I'm not afraid of anything." Sasuke said and grabs a magazine. Neji regain his posture. Ten-ten look at him and laughed.

"Not funny."

"Okay. How about we play truth or dare?" Ino suggested. The girls cheer. The boys grumbled. Ino get a bottle of water and begin to turn and it landed on Naruto.

"Truth or Dare? Blonde boy." Naruto grinned.

"Dare."

"I dare you to eat a bowl of ramen that was on the trash." Naruto gaped.

"F-fine." NAruto then grab a hand full of ramen on the trash. Hinata fainted. Sakura back away in disgust. They boy snickered. Then Naruto began to eat the ramen after that he ran to the bathroom and began to puke.

"Let's continue." Ino said and turned the bottle and it landed on Ten-ten. Ten-ten gulped.

"Truth."

Ino was about to ask something when Neji cut her by pushing her to Shikamaru who pushed her away.

"YOU'RE MEAN!"

"In this room…Who is your crush?" Neji blurted. Ten-ten blushed. Neji then repeat it again.

"Who is your crush?" Ten-ten look down.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n"

"WHO!"

"YOU!" Ten-ten shouted. All of them gaped. Neji was shock. Could it be true? Ten-ten like him? Sasuke then smirk at this scene.

'My plan is working.' He thought. Sakura noticed this and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Okay. This is getting interesting." Sasuke said while looking at the boys. The boys notice this and returned him a smirk.

"Let's continue." Sakura said and spin the bottle when suddenly.

_BANG!_

"Sasuke! ARE YOU PULLING THIS UP!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke shook his head. Then another bang was heard. Sakura look at Sasuke who was also looking where it was.

"Who could that be?" Hinata asked.

"Is the maids here?" Neji asked Hinata who shook her head.

"Where could that be?" Naruto asked.

"**_LOOKING FOR ME?" _**The figure aroused from the window. Kageru grabs a vase near him and throw it to the figure who easily dodged it and left away.

"NO!"

"What?"

"That's my mother's cremated body!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Gomen."

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven." Ino suggested.

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

_**Okay…This is the first part of sleepover...laughs You're probably guessing who is their mystery visitor Ne? So wait until the next two chapter of sleepover… SO READ AND REVIEW!**_


	13. SLeepover part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Sleepover part 2

* * *

_**

**_Recap of Last Chapter…_**

"_**LOOKING FOR ME?" **The figure aroused from the window. Kageru grabs a vase near him and throw it to the figure that easily dodged it and left away._

"_NO!"_

"_What?" _

"_That's my mother's cremated body!" Hinata exclaimed._

"_Gomen."_

"_Let's play seven minutes in heaven." Ino suggested._

* * *

"What! WE didn't even finish the truth or dare!" Naruto exclaimed. Ino bonked his head. 

"Of course we'll continue it! After seven minutes of heaven!" Ino explained to him. Naruto then scratched his head while grinning.

"Okay. First we're gonna do is to write our names in a piece of paper and put it into this fish bowl. Ino explained.

"Are we really going to do this?" hinata said while looking at Naruto who was teasing Kageru.

"YES!" Ino and Ten-ten chimed. Hinata blushed.

After 5 minutes….

Everyone put their names onto the bowl and returned to their seats. Ino went up to the bowl and began to shake it.

* * *

"Shoot. I can't believe them hitting me out of there sleep over." The man in black suit said while rubbing his head. 

"Kageru really hit me that hard." The man look up to see them in one room with one closet in front of them.

"Teenagers, They really need some social gathering like this." And the man again sighed. Then he suddenly laughed.

'_This means time for Plan B_.'

* * *

"Okay, who's first? Sasuke, Neji, Kageru, lazy-boy, Baka-boy come here." Ino ushered them to her as she held to them the bowl. 

"Pick a stick and whoever the stick is short will be the first." The boys look at each other and pushed Naruto in front of them.

"What's the big-" "Just get a stick! It's not like a single stick can kill you RAMEN-PIG!" Ino shouted impatiently. Naruto grumbled and took out a stick. He was relieved that his stick is not the shortest. Then Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Kageru took the sticks on Ino's hand one-by-one.

"WHAT!" Kageru shouted in frustration.

"Kageru got the shortest one!" Naruto proclaimed and laughed which earn him a punch and a kick from Kageru and Ino.

"Okay. Kageru pick out a name." Ino grinned. Kageru took out a name and unfold it and his eyes widened. Kageru turned to Kiri slowly and stammered.

"K-K-K-Kiri." Kiri looked at him and glared. Ten-ten and Sakura squealed. Hinata giggled. Sasuke smirked Naruto and Neji snickered and lastly Shikamaru is sleeping.

"Go on Kiri-chan!" Ten-ten blurted.

"Go Kiri and Kick his butt outta here!" Sakura said as she pushed Kiri off the couch and landed infront of Kageru who blushed furiously. Kiri growled and went to the closet with Kageru in her hands.

**Inside…**

"I kill Ino for this." Kiri said out of blue. Kageru look at her in a boring way and tapped his foot on the floor. Kiri leaned on the opposite side of Kageru.

"So now what?" Kageru asked. Kiri remained in her thoughts. Kageru narrowed his eyes to her.

"Are you paying attention?" Kageru asked. Kiri looked up and glared.

"DO you think I like this game? Lunatic." Kiri said. Kageru sighed and wait. Kiri looked at him and turned away.

'_Remember the plan.'_

Kageru shot his head up and grin. Kageru then unbutton his polo and pin Kiri which caused Kiri to punch him that accompanied by a loud "BANG".

"Kuso, What did you do that for?" Kageru shouted while covering his left eye. Kiri crackled her knuckles and lean back.

"You did that on purpose! JERK!" Kiri shouted at him. Kageru greeted his teeth and sit down.

"It's supposed to be SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN! Not SEVEN MINUTES in HELL! CRAP!" Kageru shouted back. Kiri rolled her eyes.

"Well. For me, it's SEVEN MINUTES TO PUT YOUR STINKIN' PARTNER IN HELL! Jack-ass!" Kiri said. Kageru turn away and secretly smell himself.

"I'm not stinky." Kageru said.

"You didn't get it do you? _SIGHS_ This is gonna be a long seven minutes." Kiri whined.

"Hey. You still remember?"

"I don't remember anything."

"You have amnesia!" Kageru shouted.

"Jerk-o."

"…"

"…"

"So you have amnesia?"

"NO!"

"Fine." Kageru looked at her only to saw her glaring straight at him. Kageru sighed.

"Remember the time. When little-Kiri-pei fell off the pond?" Kiri's eye went wide as she looked up to him. Kageru put his arms at the back of his head.

"I-I don't remember." Kiri look away. Kageru look at her seriously and frowned. Kiri's eyes narrowed.

"I know you do… You only just trying to forget what happen in our childhood days. Kiri." Kageru said in a sad tone.

"Doshite?"

"…" Kiri remained silent and closed her eyes.

_**Flashback…**_

"_I'm the queen of the world!" A six-year old Kiri ran off with her friend Kageru, who was chasing her towards the benches. _

"_Mou! You have to stop! Kiri-pei!" Kageru shouted at his friend. Kiri stucked out her tongue and make faces at him. Then…_

_SPLASH!_

"_WWWAAAAAHHH! Kage-poo!" Kiri cried._

"_Dad a da daa da daa! Have no fear! 'Kage-poo is here!" Kageru said while wearing a red cape tied at his neck._

"_Kageru…sniff…I fell." Kiri cried. Kageru grinned and kissed her forehead. Kiri blushed. _

"_Ne? Did it make you fell better?" Kageru asked while grinning. Kiri nodded._

**_End of Flashback…_**

Kageru waited for her reply yet no answer. Kageru sighed and went to Kiri. Kiri looked up only to get a kiss on the forehead.

"Did it work? Kiri-pei." Kageru smirked at her. Kiri blushed and nodded. Kageru lend his hand to her.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

**Outside…**

"Kageru got a black eye!" Naruto proclaimed as he pointing at his eyes. Kageru punch him in the head and sit with Kiri.

"Okay. Who's next?" Ino asked impatiently. Naruto then stand up and drag Hinata into the closet.

**Inside…**

"Uhmm…Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out. Naruto look at her blushing madly. Hinata noticed this and blush also.

"Hinata-chan."

"Nani?" Naruto went to her and hold her hand. Hinata look at him and look at his hand that is shaking. Hinata smiled at him and put her hand on top of his.

"Na-naruto-kun…watashi….watashi…"

"Nani? Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked her. Hinata look away and look back with hope in her eyes.

* * *

"Teenagers really giving us adults some nerves." The man commented while hiding inside the table drinking some coffee. The man look at them only to see Neji walking back and forth. Ten-ten whining at Neji. Sasuke and Sakura bickering. Kiri and Kageru blushing. Shikamaru and Ino were cat fighting. The man sighed.

* * *

"I-I-I like….y-" Then suddenly the closet door opened to reveal Ino and Neji glaring. Naruto look at Neji. 

"It's not even seven minutes!" Naruto proclaimed. Neji bonked his head and drag Hinata away.

"For me and Neji it is." Ino said and get the fish bowl and pick some names. Shikamaru look at Sasuke and Sakura who was currently killing each other in their wild bickering. Shikamaru sighed.

'_I wish the two would mind shutting up_.'

"Okay. It's the two loud mouths…Sasuke and Sakura." Ino said while her eyes twitching.

"WHAT!" They said in unison. They looked at each other and started glaring. Sasuke smirked.

"Bet. You're really looking forward to this, Pinky." Sasuke teased Sakura. Sakura then stuck her tongue playfully.

"Shut up and let's get this over with, Baka."

**Inside…**

"You know I hate you for coming here." Sakura started while glaring at him. Sasuke look at her and grin.

"I know you're really like me, Pinky. Why don't you just admit it." Sasuke insisted. Sakura was about to punch him but Sasuke caught her hand at ease. Sakura glared at him.

"Let me go."

"How about let's play."

"Jerk. I hate you."

"Pinky. The game is seven minutes in heaven. We should do something." Sasuke explained. Sakura smirked.

"You want to play?" Sakura asked.

"…Yes."

"Well, then…" Sakura put her arms on Sasuke's shoulder s and pulled him closer. Sasuke blushed and put his hands on her waist. Then suddenly…

_SMACK!_

"What did you do that!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura back away laughing then her foot got trip. Sakura fell but she didn't feel anything but only heat .Sakura look up to see Sasuke on top of her. Sakura can feel Sasuke's lips on hers. The broke apart. Sasuke smirked.

"You know…I hate you for falling off and caused us in this kind of position." Sasuke comment. Sakura glared at him and tried to get up but Sasuke pinned her. Sasuke smirked.

"This is the second time you've been kiss by the same person…Ne Pinky?" Sasuke teased and get up. Sakura the get up and slap him.

"OKAY SEVEN MINUTES ARE OVER!" Ino shouted outside.

"Forget what happened. Uchiha." Sakura said whi;e hding her blush. Sasuke smiled inwardly and nodded.

**Outside…**

" That's makes you two shut up." Shikamaru said while looking at them in one eye. Ino laughed.

"The next is… Neji and Ten-ten." Ino said the it hit her and Shikamaru. Shikamaru look at her.

"I'm WITH YOU!" They shouted at each other. Neji looked at them and sighed. Ten-ten laughed while Naruto and Kageru laughing on the floor. Sasuke snickered.

"Well that's for doing this seven minutes. Ino." Sakura said. Ino pouted. All of them laughed.

**Inside…**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uhmm…Gomen for awhile ago." Ten-ten started. Neji sighed. Ten-ten look at him only to see him looking straight at her.

"No problem."

"Do you really like me?" Ten-ten look up and look away. Neji sighed.

"I thought so." Neji said and walked up to her. Ten-ten back away she didn't notice that there's a loose rack on the closet and accidentally bumped it which caused a loud bang.

SQUEK!

SQUEK!

"Neji- there's-"

AAAAHHHH!

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Neji screamed while trying to remove to rat on his shirt. Ten grab a bat and swing it over. Ten-ten look at Neji who is lying unconscious.

"Sorry." Ten-ten apologized. Then Ino open the door only to see Ten-ten with a bat and Neji lying unconscious.

"This is one heck of a game." Shikamaru said. Sasuke laughed hysterically. Kageru snickered and Naruto rolled on the floor. They put Neji on the couch with Hinata to help Ten-ten recover her unconscious cousin.

"Okay. Let's go." Ino said while dragging Shikamaru from the chair he's seating on.

**Inside…**

" I'll Kill you pervert!" Ino said as she smack Shikamaru on the head. Shikamaru who back away.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You only do Sasuke's pranks! "

"So?"

"You-AAAAHHHH!" Ino screamed. Shikamaru look at her who's currently jumping like crazy.

"GET THIS SPIDER OFF ME!"

"Why I'm gonna do that? You're hitting me!"

"GET THIS OFF!" Ino shouted as she smacks Shikamaru on the face. Shikamaru sighed and tries to get the spider but Ino's eveding his hand.

"I thought you want me to get the spider?"

"I know you're getting the spider…OR SOMETHING ELSE!" Shikamaru took this opportunity to get the stinking spider and throw it away. Ino hugged him and smacks him again.

"What's that for?" Shikamaru.

"That's for getting the spider out off me. Thanks." Ino said whi;e blushing madly. Shikamaru sighed and walked out from the closet.

**Outside…**

"I thought you're killing each other. Ino." Sakura said while the others agreed. Ino laughed then suddenly the lights went off again. The girls screamed.

"WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS! " The boys shouted in unison protecting the girls.

"HAHAHAHA!" The man appeared again. Kageru look at him and his mouth gaped.

"I thought I hit you hard with that URN!" Kageru shouted at him. The man laughed. Sasuke greeted his teeth and gets some knifes and it at the man. The man evaded it like he was dancing.

"THOUGHT YOU CAN KILL ME? SASUKE." The man shouted at him. Sasuke then was about to throw a vase but instead Sakura throw the bat with pans at the man.

"TAKE THAT!" Sakura shouted angrily. The man evades it but then another object was thrown at him. The boys took this opportunity to throw ramen at him which actually hit him and fell.

"NO! IT TOOK ME TWO YEARS TO BUY THAT MANY RAMEN!" Naruto whined.

"SHUT UP DOBE!"

* * *

_**End Of Chapter…**_

_**Okay…I finally finish Chapter 13…sighs… By the way, Thanks ang3Lix for you know what…laughs… By the way, Mind if you read my other fiction called "Blue Song" it's another SasuSaku…Sorry coz' I really am a fan of this pairing… laughs… Okay… SO READ AND REVIEW! XD**_

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


	14. The Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 14: The chase…

* * *

_**

**_Recap of Last Chapter…._**

"_THOUGHT YOU CAN KILL ME? SASUKE." The man shouted at him. Sasuke then was about to throw a vase but instead Sakura throw the bat with pans at the man. _

"_TAKE THAT!" Sakura shouted angrily. The man evades it but then another object was thrown at him. The boys took this opportunity to throw ramen at him which actually hit him and fell._

"_NO! IT TOOK ME TWO YEARS TO BUY THAT MANY RAMEN!" Naruto whined. _

"_SHUT UP DOBE!"_

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke glared at him and Naruto glared back. Hinata and Sakura sighed. The glaring contest continues until Ino throw pillows at them. 

"INO!" They shouted in unison. Ino put her hands on her hips and looked at Sakura who nodded.

"Hey. I know this is getting weird…but" Sakura stopped and look at the other who insisted.

"Have you ever wondered that the man always pops out from nowhere? How did he know we're here anyway?" Sakura asked. Neji narrowed his eyes and look around.

"I wondered that also…Why don't we split up and find that crap?" Neji said while getting Kageru's bat. Kageru gets an arnis.

"I'll go with Ten-ten and Kageru's."

"Ino and me, Naruto and Hinata." Shikamaru said while handing the flashlights to them.

"So I get to go with Pinky?" Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him and punch him in the head.

"Meet here with the man."

* * *

"This is going to be good." The man said while grinning in his binoculars. Then he went down the stairs and gets some food from the refrigerator. 

"Better eat first before I start pranking."

* * *

_**Neji's Group…**_

"So…Lets find him in the rooms." Kageru said while opening the door. When Kageru opened it, a white with black hair came to them.

"AAAAAHHH!" Kiri and Ten-ten shouted while running. Kegeru hit it and to find a cloth with a black wig.

"Your Sadako." Neji snickered. The girls pouted and followed the boys. Neji the open the second door then a bucket of blood came to him. Everybody laughed. Neji glared at them and walked toward the room and came a bucket of goo which he evaded which went to Ten-ten.

"KYA!" Ten-ten shouted while rubbing off the goo in her face. Kiri glared at Neji and went inside which greet her a bucket of glue.

"KUSO!" Kiri shouted. Kageru laughed and laughed until cockroaches came crawling on his legs.

"GAH!" Kageru shouted while prying off the cockroaches. Everybody was running around while screaming and then…

_THUMP!_

_BAM!_

"OWWW!"

"THAT HURTS!"

"KUSO!"

Everybody got up while clutching their aching body. Ten-ten rubbed her forehead while Kiri's rubbing her shoulder. Kageru massage his leg and Neji holds his arm.

"THAT MAN'S GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Neji shouted.

* * *

_**Shikamaru's Group **_

"I'm gonna put him in his grave when I caught him" NAruto said in enthusiasm. Hinata giggled. Ino notice this and started nudging Hinata near him. Shikamaru sighed lazily while looking at the third floor.

"How troublesome."

"What did you say? Lazy-boy." Ino dringed. Naruto look at them and snickered. Hinata butted in.

"L-let's find the man…who wrecks our s-sleepover." Hinata whispered. Naruto nodded. Shikamaru went to open the door when…

KYAAAAA!

"Ne? Why did you scream?" Naruto asked Ino who's currently pointing at the room with a figure sitting on the window sill.

"HAHAHA! NOW YOU SEE ME? NOW YOU DON'T" The man disappeared in an instant. Shikamaru and Naruto ran off to catch him followed by the girls. INo then throw a pan she was holding and it hit Shikamaru's head.

"ARE YOU BLIND? YOU SHOULD LOOK WHERE YA' GOIN'!" Ino shouted at him.

"_Tsk_…I hate you." Shikamaru grumbled. "I wish you fell off the stairs." He added. Then, as Ino running down the stairs, fell off with Naruto. Shikamaru saw this and cursed.

'Maybe I didn't say that.'

"HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME!" Ino shouted at Naruto. Naruto glared at her and cursed underneath his breathe. Then, a bucket of mud fell on top of them.

"AAAAHHH!"

* * *

_**Sasuke and Sakura…**_

"It's Ino."

"And the dobe." Sasuke added and open a door to see nothing. Sasuke grunted and walked to another door and open it. Nothing. Sakura rolled her eyes and laid on the chair waiting.

"Ne? Sasupe…"

"What?"

"I was wondering…If you handled your father's position…what will be your objective? You know…as a powerful man." Sakura asked him. Sasuke look at her and thought. Why didn't he think of that? Sasuke grinned.

"Hn…I'll make all the women in the academy and in the business wear miniskirts." Sakura gaped.

"MINISKIRTS? YOU PERVERT!" Sakura shouted and marched away leaving Sasuke chuckling.

"AAAAHHH!"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke ran across the hall to see Sakura trembling. He walked near her to see the man laughing. Sasuke them grab a bat and throw it to the man which he evaded.

"You know Sasuke, You should read 'Icha Icha Paradise' It has a good literature though." The man suggested. Sasuke grunted and chase the man.

"DON'T LEAVE ME SASUKE-TEME!" Sakura ran off. Then, a loud 'thump' came across the hallway.

"Sasuke, did you get him?" Neji said while panting like crazy. Sasuke shook his head and looked at Sakura who was panting really hard.

"I'm tired of this!" Sakura whined. Ino nodded. Ten-ten gulped and point at Sakura's back.

"I'm sick of this man! I came here to have a quiet moment to study and have a fun sleepover and yet that stinking man came!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura."

"I'll kill him!" The man appeared behind Sakura while listening to her whine. Sasuke greeted his teeth and was about to get a bat when suddenly…

BAM!

Sakura turned to see the man unconscious. Ten-ten then grab a rope and tie it aroung him. Everybody gathered and Sasuke walked up to removed his mask and revealed…

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked while Ten-ten untie Gai. Gai rubbed his hands and smiled widely.

"Sakura, you hit like a horse when you're angry." Gai comment. Sakura look down and blushed. Sasuke grinned.

"Well, I came here coz' Kakashi dared me to prank you youngsters out with the help of him."

"You mean…Kakashi is here?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Gai sighed. Then suddenly the door leading to the hot spring opened and revealed a figure of a man with gray haired and a mask.

"Yo."

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

Okay…I know you expect Kakashi as the mystery man, well I also think he is but I had plans for them especially on Gai and Kakashi on the next chappy… evil laughs Okay the word _"Arnis_" if you're wondering…is a bamboo stick like you're using in Kendo I think…Well the boys in my school use it so I know it…It's really fun though...Okay…so READ AND REVIEW! XD

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	15. Kakashi! Gai! Maids!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Kakashi! Gai! Maids!

* * *

**_

_**Recap of Last Chapter…**_

"_Sakura, you hit like a horse when you're angry." Gai comment. Sakura look down and blushed. Sasuke grinned._

"_Well, I came here coz' Kakashi dared me to prank you youngsters out with the help of him."_

"_You mean…Kakashi is here?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Gai sighed. Then suddenly the door leading to the hot spring opened and revealed a figure of a man with gray haired and a mask._

"_Yo."_

* * *

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" They shouted in unison. KAkashi look at them and laughed. 

"What's so funny? Hatake." Sasuke asked while looking at him. Kakashi pointed at them while laughing behind his mask. The teens look at each other and look back at Kakashi.

"Look at you teens! You're like been hit by a bucket full of goo!" Kakashi exclaimed. Naruto slapped his face and pouted.

"Does it look like we're messy? Kakashi-sensei, you're getting old." Naruto proclaimed.

"He IS old." Neji whispered while looking away. Kageru snickered. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here Kakashi-sensei? Messing our PARTY?" Sasuke asked emphasizing the last word. Kakashi stopped laughing.

"Hmm…I said before, in the chatroom, that if I didn't come I'll screw your party. Which YOU TEENS left me in the chatroom with Uzumaki here." Kakahi pointed at Naruto.

"hmm…You got a point." Naruto said while rubbing his chin. Then, his eyes twitch and shouted…

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU'RE RUINING OUR PARTY!" Ino punch him in the head which cause Naruto to tumble down the floor. Kiri was busy thinking when suddenly she laughs loudly which cause the others to look at her.

"Come here guys. Except you Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei." They huddled up and started to plan. Naruto look up to see Kakashi waiting impatiently then he snickered. Kakashi sighed and look to see his students stop and smirked.

"Uh…Kakashi, I think we are in trouble." Gai gulped and back away. The teens walk to them and then……

* * *

"AWE…KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU LOOK PRETTY!" The girls shouted and the boys snickered. 

"I can't believe Gai-sensei is STILL ugly with his THICK brows." Kageru said in disgust look. The others nodded. Kakashi wearing a white tank top and a blue mini-skirt with pink apron. Gai wearing green spaghetti strap blouse and pink pleated skirt with yellow apron.

"You two like you've been harassed by a gay!" Naruto laughed while the others snickered.

"And to finish this all up, here." Kiri give them dust pans and buckets. Ten-ten laughed.

"Since the maids are in their day-offs…You'll be our maids!" Ino exclaimed while taking them pictures.

"I'll kill you for this Kakashi." Gai murmured. Kkashi look up to him and look to his students.

"Did you say something?"

* * *

"OH…KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Ino shouted while ringing the bell. Sakura look at her and sigh. 

"I think you pushing to hard, Ino." Sakura said.

"Nonsense… HE PRANKS US and we'll get our revenge." Ino said while clutching her fists.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHERE'S MY LEMON JUICE!" Ino shouted. Then Kakashi went up with Ino's juice.

"Here. Ino." Handing her juice. Ino tapped her foot and glared at him. Kakashi sighed.

"Ino-_sama_."

"Good."

* * *

"GAI-SENSEI!" 

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"DOBE! SHUT UP!"

"TEME!"

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said while playing playstation with Kageru. Neji look at Naruto and return to his reading.

"Why are you nosy?" Neji started. Naruto's eyes twitched while looking at him.

"I NEED MY RAMEN!" Naruto shouted while rolling down like a baby. Neji sighed and whack Naruto in the head.

"Shut up you two. I'm trying to sleep." Shikamaru said while lying down the floor. Naruto sighed and went up to the kitchen.

* * *

"Ne, Hinata-chan you cook?" Naruto asked. Hinata turned stiff and turn to him blushing. 

"You Okay?" Naruto asked while pulling a chair and sit down looking at Hinata. Hinata nodded.

"Um…Naruto-kun, if you want…uhm…You could help." Hinata offered. Naruto grin and nodded while walking to her.

"Ne, What will I do?" Naruto asked. Hinata give him some vegetables and a knife. Naruto scratched his head.

"You could chop them into cubes." Hinata instructed. Naruto nodded and started working.

**Outside the kitchen…**

"They're so cute." Ino whispered. The others nodded. Ten-ten was taking a video on them while smirking.

"They're so cute if they see this tape." Sakura nodded.

'**_SHANNARO! WHY ME AND SASUKE-KUN HAVE NOTHING LIKE THAT!'_** Her inner self shouted.

'That's because me and Sasupe ARE a COUPLE!' Sakura answered back.

'**YOU'RE JUST SHY!' **

'BAKA! I'm not!'

'**CHE. I'm not a baka…You are.'**

'No…That's because I'm you. BAKA.'

'**You got a point.'**

Sakura sighed and continue to look at the two.

**Naruto and Hinata…**

"Hmm…So if I put some vinegar…Will it taste good?" Naruto asked while looking at the vinegar. Hinata giggled and nodded.

'He can be so idiot sometimes but I still like him.' She thought. Naruto look at her and smiled.

"Hehehe…I can so idiotic sometimes ne?" Naruto asked. Hinata look at him and smiled.

"Iie…You not dumb, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed. Hinata look at the food that was burning up and pointed it to Naruto.

"NA-NARUTO-KUN! THE FOOD!" Hinata shouted. Naruto look at the food that was burning, and started to panic. He gets a bucket of water and throws it to the food. Hinata accidentally ran to turn off the oven and turn around and got wet.

* * *

"He IS the baka in our group AND in the university." Sasuke said while the others sweatdrop. 

"Sasupe, I'm sure you didn't mean it ne?" Sakura asked. Sasuke look at her and rolled his eyes.

"I'm mean it. HIS STUPID."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto started laughing while pointing at Hinata, who was all wet. 

"You know you look like an angel in that position!" Naruto said while grinning. Ninata blushed and join him laughing.

"EHEM."

The two of them stop and look at their friends with Kakashi and Gai. Both of them blushed like a tomato and smiled.

"Okay. I cleaned that room and now it's dirty. Any last words Naruto? Hinata?" Kakashi asked them while smiling in his mask.

"Yeah. It's fun to cook with a chef around." Naruto said while looking at Hinata who was blushing madly.

"_Sighs_…Okay, Let's eat. I brought some pizza here." Gai said while putting the pizza on the table. Everybody sat on their seats and started eating.

* * *

" Okay, Time to watch scary movies!" Ino proclaimed. Silence occurred. Everybody was looking at her. INo's eyes twitched and sighed. 

"Fine…Let's _YAWN_ sleep." Ino said. Everybody got up and ran to their rooms and started locking their doors and began to sleep.

**NEXT DAY…**

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino shouted while chasing Shikamaru down the stairs. Shikamaru was laughing while ran for his life.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT MY FACE CREAMWITH MUD!" Ino shouted now throwing forks on him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Shikamaru shouted. Ino snorted and continue to throw forks at him.

"INO!" Ino stopped and look at Sakura with the others. Ino pouted and look at Shikamaru who was currently lying on the corner.

"Sigh…We have to pack coz' we're going home." Sakura instructed. Ino sighed and went up to her room.

* * *

"Thanks Hinata, Neji. For the sleepover." Sakura said. Neji nodded and look at Hinata. 

"I'm glad you all had fun. See ya' at school!" Ino said and walked off with Ten-ten. Kiri and NAruto-then walked off followed by Shikamaru and Kageru. Sakura started to walked off when suddenly Sasuke blocked her way.

"What?"

"I'll take you to your apartment." Sasuke offered while carrying her bags to the trunk and open the door for her. Sakura got in. Sasuke started the engine and rode off.

* * *

Silence occurred on Sasuke's car. Neither one of them doesn't want to speak to each other. Sakura sighed and look at the window. Sasuke stealing glances at her and sighed. 

" Hey Pinky…you had fun?" Sasuke started. Sakura look at him and nodded. Sasuke look at her and smirked. Sakura look back and then…

BANG!

Sakura's eyes went wide and look at Sasuke who was outside of the car talking to the other driver. Sakura got outside to see Sasuke and Kiba arguing.

"UCHIHA! YOU WRECK MY CAR!" Kiba shouted. Sasuke roled his eyes and look at his car.

"You owe BIG UCHIHA!" Kiba shouted.

"How much?"

"Eh?" Sakura look at Sasuke who was picking out his wallet on his pocket. Sakura went up to him.

"What do you mean 'how much'?" Sakura asked. Sasuke look at Sakura and sighed.

"I scratched his car so I'm giving him money to repair the damage, Pinky." Sasuke explained while handing Kiba enough money. Kiba smirked.

"You got yourself a handsome boyfriend Haruno." Kiba comment and drove off. Sakura's eyes went wide and look at Sasuke who was currently grinning.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke opened the door and got in. Sakura look back and walked up to the car and got in.

"I can't believe him." Sakura muttered.

"That's because you're spacing off."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ne, Sasupe…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke looked at her and look back at the road. Sakura look at him and sighed. As they got to the porch, Sasuke turned and started to walk off.

"MATTE! Sasupe!" Sasuke stopped and turned to see Sakura ran up to him and give him a peck on his cheeks. Sasuke blushed madly and look at Sakura who had closed the door.

"Good night Sakura." Sasuke said and drove off.

"Good night…"

"Sasuke."

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**_

Okay. I know this is SHORT coz' I'm still relaxing coz my exams are now over…sighs… OKAY... the next chapter will be **Itachi's appearance**… hehehe…So wait till the next chapter… READ AND REVIEW! R&R!

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	16. Itachi!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Itachi!

* * *

___****Recap of Last Chapter…**

"_MATTE! Sasupe!" Sasuke stopped and turned to see Sakura ran up to him and give him a peck on his cheeks. Sasuke blushed madly and look at Sakura who had closed the door._

"_Good night Sakura." Sasuke said and drove off._

"_Good night…"_

"_Sasuke."_

* * *

"MEOW" 

"MEOW"

"Arghh…"

"MEOW"

"Oi"

"Hmm…"

"Pinky."

"…"

"PINKY!"

"WHAT!" Sakura stood up and scratch her eye to see Sasuke, in his school uniform, smirking at her. Sakura glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need a ride to school, so I'm here." Sasuke explained holding a key in his hand.

"Where did you get that!" Sakura shouted while pointing at him. Sasuke sighed and snickered.

"I found it in the floor mat in your porch. Pinky." Sasuke said while playing with her keys. Sakura greeted her teeth.

"Get up. You're gonna be late." Sasuke ordered her. Sakura stuck out her tongue then stood up and went to the bathroom.

**25 minutes later…**

"You're late." Sasuke scolded while looking at his watch. Sakura glared at him and sit with him in his motorcycle. Sasuke put on his helmet and started his engine.

"Hold tight." Sakura did what he told and drove off to school.

**Kawarimi School…**

As they arrived at their school, Naruto ran up to them with the others at his tail. Sakura got down and dusted her uniform while Sasuke put their helmets in his motorcycle.

"SASUKE-TEME!"

"What?"

"You won't believe who came back to the school." Naruto said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Itachi." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and look at Naruto seriously. Naruto nodded. Sakura look at the two boys and was about to speak up when Sasuke cut her off.

"Let's go, Pinky." As he walk away. Sakura glared at him and sighed.

**Classroom…**

It's been an hour since they we're in the school grounds. Sakura tapping her fingers on her table, eyes roaming around the classroom. Naruto sleeping soundly . Hinata scribbling in her notebook and then came to Sasuke. Sakura look at him. His eyes were looking straight at the cherry blossoms infront of the window. Resting his head on his palm, deep thinking.

"Ne. Who's Itachi?" Sakura asked hoping to start a conversation. Sasuke look at her but didn't respond.

"I bet he's a teacher…a terror teacher." Sakura whispered. Sasuke look at her again and then glared at her.

"He's none of your concern." Sasuke said in a deadly voice which cause Sakura to back away and resumed listening to their favorite teacher Kakashi. Sakura sighed and tried to do something useful to her, so she began to scribble something and giggled slightly.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he leaned down to look at Sakura's paper. Sakura grinned at him and show him her drawing. Sasuke's eyes went wide and crumpled the paper and throw it to the window.

"Ne. Is it true?" Sakura smirked. Sasuke glared at her then stood up when the bell had rung. Sakura laughed while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to her and glared.

"No." Then he leaved.

**Canteen…**

"IT'S NOT TRUE, PINKY!" Sasuke shouted while getting some chicken soup in the counter while Sakura getting some salad.

"I know it's not!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke looked away and paid their food. Sakura giggled as she was walking beside him to their seat.

"So…Did you see Itachi?" Neji started while eating his sashimi in his bento box. Sasuke shook his head while taking a sip on his chicken soup when suddenly a cup of jelly spilled on his hair. He turned around to see everyone was looking at him. Sakura laughed loudly while pointing her ginger at Sasuke.

"She doesn't know yet?" Shikamaru asked while looking at Sakura. Sakura raised her eyebrow at him and looked to Sasuke.

"No." As he got up with the rest of the ANBU leaving the girls. Sakura narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

**Classroom…**

Sasuke was their at his seat looking at the window. Sakura marched down at him and put her hands on his desk.

"What's wrong with you? SASUPE!" Sakura said. Sasuke just sighed while looking at the window.

"It's none of your business."

"IT'S MY BUSINESS COZ' I CARE FOR MY JERKY ENEMY! WHICH I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHY I SAID THAT!" Sakura said while glaring at him.

"Thanks for your concern, Pinky." Sasuke looked back at the window. Sakura growled and returned to her seat.

**School Grounds… **

"Sigh…I can't believe Sasuke-jerk just don't tease me today." Sakura said to herself while walking to the school gates.

'**_Maybe he stops because he likes you?_**'

'Get Real…"

'**_Or…He's planning on something BAD! _**' Sakura stopped. Her eyes twitched in annoyance and marched down to look for Sasuke.

"SASUKE!"

"SASUKE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Sakura shouted. She stops when she saw a figure of a man standing beside the cherry blossom tree. She went to him and was about to shout when the man turned to her.

"You're not…Sasuke." Sakura said as she back away.

'**_OMG! He's CUTE_**!' her inner self shouted with glee.

'SHOVE OFF!'

'**_BAKA! I'm YOU_**!'

'I'm NOT you I'm ME!'

'… **_I don't get it._**'

'Serve YOU right!' She shouted back while looking at the man who looks like Sasuke when suddenly…

"You knew my brother?" Sakura look up and nodded. The man laughed. Sakura look at him in fear as the man came near her. Sakura backed away when her back hit the tree. She's trap.

"ITACHI! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sasuke shouted while running towards them. Sakura look at her right to Sasuke getting ready to hit his brother squarely in his face. Itachi evaded the punch which hit the tree near Sakura's face.

"BAKA! ARE YOU GOING TO KILL ME!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke turned his head to her and glared.

"You're the one who needs to be saved and you're thanking your KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR by YELLING!" Sasuke shouted back.

"Who said that I need help?" Sakura whispered.

"I can't believe m brother had a crush on this pink-haired angel." Itachi said while evading Sasuke's punch. Suddenly Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and give him a punch in the chest.

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke held his chest while looking up at his brother who's smirking at him. Sasuke greeted his teeth. Sakura ran up to him helping him to stand up.

"Good to see you. Sasuke." Itachi said while walking towards the limo in front of the gates. Sakura look up to him.

"Is he your brother?" Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go."

**Uchiha Mansion…**

"WHY DID YOU JUST DID THAT?" Sasuke shouted while putting his backpack on the couch while glaring at his brother.

"Hmm…that's the way we greet each other right?" Itachi said while cooking. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"But you did that in front of Sakura." Sasuke informed.

"Oh. So she's the girl you had an interest with. She's cute though." Itachi said while putting some flour on the bowl. Sasuke blushed while looking away.

"Hmm…So, you like her but you tease her?" Itachi said while looking at him. Sasuke glared.

"You're stupid." Itachi said.

"What?"

"You like her but you tease her. That's not make sense." Itachi smirked. Sasuke growled.

"YOU BASTARD! Izumo only likes you because you had riches and fame! Sakura is different! I hate her!" Sasuke shouted.

"It's not in the topic, dumb man. Let's skip it." Itachi said while continue baking. Sasuke glared at him and walked to his room.

"HOW LONG WILL YOU GO OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke shouted.

"MAYBE AFTER YOU TOOK COLLEGE!" Itachi joked. He heard the door slam and chuckled as he dialed someone's number on his cellphone.

"You're just joking!" Sasuke shouted while rubbing his hair in a towel. Itachi laughed and looked at his brother.

"No, I came here to look at father's business. The Uchiha Hotel, Are you going with the angel of your dreams and sleep there?" Itachi teased. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"No, You shut up."

"You shut up."

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"No, YOU!"

"Yes, me."

"No, Me!" Sasuke stopped and glared at his brother.

"Gotcha."

"I hate you."

"I know. Go up to your room and get dress, duffus." Itachi said.

Sasuke sat on the counter while looking at his brother while cooking. Sasuke sighed.

"Itachi, How did you get Izumo to like you? You're also a prankster in your old days." Sasuke said out of blue. Itachi look at him in one eye and turn around to see his brother.

"Hmm…Well, Izumo is not what I really expected to be. I don't know. Maybe it's the word called 'love'." Itachi explained. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Thanks for not helping."

"I'm glad that you had an interest on a girl. I thought you're a gay." Itachi laughed. Sasuke glared at him then stood up. He walked towards his brother and grabbed some flour and threw it on him.

"I was about to use that!"

"I'm NOT a gay." Sasuke defended. Itachi grab some eggs and threw it at his brother. Sasuke then threw some cocoa powder at him.

**25 minutes later…**

"You look like a chicken, Sasuke." Itachi lauged while pointing at his brother. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, you look like a crap." Sasuke retorted.

"Hmm… I uses this is the Uchiha style of greeting their siblings ne?" Itachi smiled.

"Hn."

"Go and take a shower, someone's gonna come here to pay us a visit."

"Who?"

"You'll see. It's a close friend of yours."

"ANBU?"

"Nope."

"Then who?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Itachi smirked while calling a maid to get Sasuke out of the kitchen.

"You're gonna be surprise."

**Sakura's Apartment…**

"Hmm…Why would Sasuke's brother inviting me at the restaurant?" Sakura asked in no one particular.

"MEOW."

"I know, Popochi. I thought Sasuke hated his brother and now Itachi's apologizing." Sakura said while patting Popochi on the head. She stood up and gets an envelope lying on the counter table.

"I wonder why my parents are giving this to the Uchiha's?" Sakura asked while waving the envelope. Then an images of Sasuke and Itachi fighting like there's no tomorrow.

"He's like Sasuke though." Sakura smiled at her cat. She looks at the clock it was six thirty in the evening.

"_Sigh_…Okay Popochi, I'll go now." Sakura stood up and open the door. She waved at her cat and quietly closing it. And walk off.

**Ashikage Restaurant…**

"Where's this _someone_ you're talking about?" Sasuke asked lazily while tapping his fingers on the table. Itachi smiled while looking at the door.

"Izumo will be here by now. I'll go check downstairs." Itachi stood up and went to the door.

"Wait here." He said and walks off. Sasuke glared at the door and stood up and look at the window.

**Downstairs…**

"Finally, I'm here." Sakura said while giving her money to the driver. She got inside only to be greeted by Itachi with a beautiful woman with black locks and blue orbs wearing a white Chinese dress.

"Ohayo Ms. Haruno. We've been expecting you." Itachi smiled while walking towards the stairs.

"We?"

"Hai."

**Upstairs…**

Sasuke playing his spoon with his glass of water in boredness. Then suddenly the doors open to see Itachi with his girlfriend, Izumo.

"It's about time you two came here. Sasuke said in boredness. Itachi chuckled while Izumo giggled.

"We're not only two, Sasuke-san." Izumo said. Sasuke jerked up.

"N-not only two? Then who's the other one?" Sasuke asked in curiosity. Itachi smirked while stepping aside with Izumo only to see a familiar pink haired lady in red. Sasuke's eyes went wide then stood up.

"YOU!"

"SASUPE!"

_**End Of Chapter…

* * *

**_

Okay…Sorry for the delay! Coz' I have many things doing in school. So here's the chapter some of you waited for! Next chappie will be about **_Sasuke and Sakura's mini-date! _**So better wait for this next chapter! By the way… I'll be updating 'Blue Song' next week! READ AND REVIEW! R&R!

Ja' Ne!

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	17. Is this a date or disaster!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

**_Chapter 17:Is this a mini-date? Or a disaster?_**

_**Recap Of Last Chapter:**_

"_It's about time you two came here. Sasuke said in boredness. Itachi chuckled while Izumo giggled._

"_We're not only two, Sasuke-san." Izumo said. Sasuke jerked up._

"_N-not only two? Then who's the other one?" Sasuke asked in curiosity. Itachi smirked while stepping aside with Izumo only to see a familiar pink haired lady in red. Sasuke's eyes went wide then stood up._

"_YOU!"_

"_SASUPE!"_

* * *

"I see you two knew each other." Itachi smirked. Sasuke sat on his chair and looked away from Sakura. 

"Better get out of here now, Pinky. Coz' I'll put you in the top list to be prank on-OWW!" Sasuke was cut by a punch in the head by Itachi.

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"WHY DID YOU-"

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"But-"

"Shut up."

"You-"

"SASUKE, SHUT UP!" Itachi shouted at Sasuke who is currently glaring at his brother.

"Don't worry Ms. Haruno. They're like that." Izumo smiled at Sakura which she returned.

"Okay. I invited Ms. Haruno because I have to apologize for my actions awhile ago in the school and there's something that your parents need to give to me." Itachi explained while looking at Sakura smirking.

"Hai." Sakura was bout to hand the envelope but Itachi cut her. "Let's eat first, I know all of you were hungry for waiting." Itachi smiled.

**5 minutes later…**

' I can't believe I'm with this stupid-jerky-annoying-nagger-bastard-poor-ugly-crazy-insane-dumb-geek-jerk-lazy-did I say jerk? JERKY-RAVEN-HAIRED-CHICKEN WHO HAS NO WINGS!' Sakura shouted on her mind.

'What is he doing anyway?' Sakura sighed as she move her head on the right to see Sasuke looking at his menu.

'I hate that nasty-stupid-jerk-annoying-gorilla-ugly-pig-lazy-worm-Itachi. Hmm…I should probably put him in the big oven and burn him for three hours, put him in a big bowl like a turkey and add some spices and crave his SKIN! And let him be eaten by some fellow chickens and turkeys!' Sasuke thought while looking at the menu.

'Hmm…What's for dinner? Good thing I didn't cook some crap on the kitchen at the mansion. Geez, I can't believe this two weren't getting along as I've imagined. What's making them like this anyway? Are they having some war? Geez, I'm starving like a gorilla! I hate this. I should fire someone in this crappy restaurant. Wait If I fire someone…Nah, Otou-san will probably kill me. Izumo is so cheerful! Why am I thinking so many things by the way?' Itachi shook his head and chuckled.

"I must be hungry." Everyone raised their eyebrow and look at him questioningly. Itachi waved his hand and smiled.

"Okay. So let's eat." Izumo said then she clapped her hands twice. Then all of a sudden the door leading to the kitchen opened with five waiters with two trays on each hand walking towards them. Sakura smiled adoringly which caught Sasuke's attention to hers. The waiters open the trays one-by-one with delicious foods in every single tray.

"I can't believe I can eat this again!" Sakura said with glee. Sasuke smirked at her adoringly.

"You know you could eat whatever you want, Sakura." Sasuke gave her a wink which made her blush.

"Let's eat."

**5 minutes later…**

"You know Sakura, I remember when the time Sasuke accidentally pushed the candle and it fell into our cousin's hair!" Itachi said while laughing with Izumo. Sasuke blushed.

"Now, my cousin is now bald!" Sasuke glared at his brother while Sakura was laughing.

"He bought three 'Grow-My-Hair' products since then!" Itachi laughed. Sasuke covered his face in embarrassment.

"Cut it out, Itachi."

"Hahaha, Fine. As you wish." Itachi laughed. Sasuke sighed in satisfaction. Sakura smiled at them.

"What's the point of this meeting?" Sasuke started the conversation. Sakura shrugged. Itachi laughed.

"You'll see."

"Uhmm…Sakura-san, what are your interests?" Izumo asked her happily. Sakura smiled at her.

"Uhmm…I like to play the piano, loves to read books and loves drawing landscapes."

"Really? Sasuke loves to sketch landscapes too, I don't know if he likes to draw people who were dear to him." Itachi look at Sasuke who's currently blushing.

"Ah…Okay, for this meeting, I believe that Ms. Sakura has something for me." Itachi said cheerfully. Sakura handed the envelope to Itachi as he opened it he looks at the two teens.

"_Dear Mr. Uchiha,_

_We've talked about the negotiation on Uchiha enterprise and Haruno Company to be partners until Sakura Haruno, our daughter, will take responsibility. Furthermore we accept the offer that you've suggested._

_Haruno."_

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked with curiosity while Sakura looking at Itachi in shock.

"No…way."

"It means that the Haruno Company and Uchiha enterprise will be partners until Ms. Haruno will be their next president."

"So, what's the offer that the letter said?" Sakura's turned to asked Itachi. Izumo smiled at her.

"It means that you'll be spending you're one week in the Uchiha mansion." Izumo said. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked.

"YOU MEAN I GOT TO SPEND WITH HER THE REST OF THE WEEK!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi grinned.

"I spend my school days with him and I got to SLEEP with him in the SAME HOUSE!" Sakura said in rage.

"You could have your orange cat in the mansion." Itachi said. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"No way."

"Then say goodbye to your apartment and you'll stay with us forever." Itachi warned.

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe. But you'll be sorry." Itachi smirked.

"Why this things happening to me?" Sakura whispered.

"Coz' you're a jinx." Sakura twitched. Sasuke smirked. Itachi sighed and look at the two.

"Who wants some soup?" Izumo said happily. The tension was broken on the two teens.

"I'll have some Izumo-chan." Itachi said happily while getting his bowl. Izumo poured the soup onto his bowl and Itachi take a sip from it.

"Ah…This is refreshing."

"Hmm…Sasuke."

"What?"

"Why don't you take Sakura a tour on this magnificent restaurant." Itachi said. Sasuke look at him and then turned to Sakura.

"Sasuke, are you listening?"

"Fine." Sasuke stood up and dragged Sakura with him towards the stairs.

When they reached downstairs, Sasuke stopped pulling Sakura and stood there waiting for her to say something.

"So, here's the room with some cooking utensils and a cook. This room is called the kitchen and over there is the people who eat and chat which is called the reception area. Okay we go now." Sasuke said as he walk fast. Sakura glared at his retreating form and sighed.

"I hate this place. I hate this day and I hate-"

"Me?" Sasuke turned around to see Sakura tapping her foot with an annoying look.

"If you want me to get lost of these five big floors with seven doors each side of the hallway, then it's fine!" Sakura shouted at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walk towards her.

"Look here. I don't want to go here at our restaurant coz' I'm busy for a gig tomorrow night!" Sasuke shouted back.

"I myself am busy too! I got my own life! CHICKEN!" Sakura glared at him/ Sasuke sighed.

"This is hopeless, I got stock with you until next week." Sasuke grumbled. Sakura look at him.

"Then, move and go back at the fifth floor."

"…You're nuts, aren't ya'?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sakura then punch him in the stomach.

"I'm not nuts!" Sakura shouted and stormed off.

"This is one heck of a woman." Sasuke got up and ran after Sakura and grabbed her wrist.

"…Sorry."

"What?"

"I said sorry."

"For what?"

"…Nevermind." Sasuke sighed. Sasuke looked at her and smirked at her. He held out his hand in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Sigh…If you want to get out of this let's make a one-week truce. Deal?" Sasuke said. Sakura shooked her hand to Sasuke's and return to their normal state.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What are we going to do? We have a truce so now what?" Sakura asked him. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine. Let's go upstairs." Sasuke walked away but stopped and turn around at Sakura.

"By the way, when we go to the mansion, this is our first rule…"

"I know, Mind our own business." Sakura smirked.

"Good, Pinky."

"Hmph."

**Uptstairs…**

"Okay, Sasuke, Sakura, we'll be heading now, meet you later at the mansion." Itachi bid goodbye with Izumo.

"Guess, I'll get my things now." Sakura was about to walk towards the door but someone grabbed her wrist.

"What now?"

"I'll show you something." Sasuke pleaded while dragging Sakura into another room. Sasuke opened the door which revealed a veranda with a stage in front of a dance floor in the roof top.

"OMG! It's beautiful!" Sakura said while looking at the full moon. Sasuke smiled and walk at the side of the stage with some musicians. The musicians began to played a slow music. Sasuke walk towards Sakura.

" I can't believe that there's a place you can see the whole Konoha." Sakura smiled.

"This is my favorite place if I came here and eat. This is the first Uchiha restaurant my ancestors built. My mother always went here with me and ITachi when we were little. Now, It's just memories." Sasuke said while looking in the distance.

"Well, I used to dance with my father when we have some huge parties. I was his little princess." Sakura look at Sasuke who was offering her his hand.

"What's this?"

"Wanna dance?" Sakura was shocked. Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke offering her a dance? This is to good to be true.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. It's just me." Sasuke said while looking away hiding his blush. Sakura gladly offered her hand to his. Sasuke put his hands on her waist and Sakura put hers on his shoulder. They move slowly with the rhythm. Sakura look at him in an awe.

"What?"

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"That Uchiha Sasuke, my worst enemy dance with me." Sasuke blushed like a tomato. Sasuke chuckled.

"Me too. Pinky." Sasuke said while looking at her eyes. Sasuke moved Sakura closer to him as he held her tightly. Sakura blushed at this and smiled at him.

**Uchiha mansion…**

"We're here, Pinky." Sasuke said while getting Sakura's bag on the trunk of the car. Sakura got out of the car holding Popochi.

"Go in."

"Okay." Sakura walk to the porch while Sasuke opened the door which revealed a huge staircase in the middle with a cosmos in a blue vase in the table at the center of it.

"This is your house?"

"You have one, right?"

"Yeah. But not like this big."

"Follow me, I lead you to your room." Sasuke said to her while walking to the stairs. The passed three big doors in the right and turn to another hallway which has three doors each side. Sasuke stop on the second door on the right. Sakura followed him.

"Here's your room. Across yours is mine and Itachi is in the third room on my left. If you need anything call me." Sasuke said and open his door but stop.

"Oi, Pinky." Sakura turned around to see Sasuke's back facing hers. Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"What?"

"Good night." With that Sasuke entered his room and shut the door. Sakura smiled and whispered.

"Good night too. Sasuke-_kun_."

_**End Of Chapter…

* * *

**_

Okay…seventeenth chapter is finished! The Blue Song will be updated next week so watch out for it! By the way, Thanks for the Reviews! I really appreciate it! The next chapter will be **_Sakura's first day on the Uchiha Mansion! _**What will happen to our pink haired friend? Pranks? Wait for the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW! R&R! XD

Ja' Ne!

xxBlueMoon3xx


	18. First day at Uchiha mansion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 17:Sakura's first day at Uchiha Mansion

* * *

___****Recap Of Last Chapter:**

"_Oi, Pinky." Sakura turned around to see Sasuke's back facing hers. Sakura raised her eyebrow._

"_What?"_

"_Good night." With that Sasuke entered his room and shut the door. Sakura smiled and whispered._

"_Good night too. Sasuke-kun."_

* * *

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK! _

_KNOCK!_

"_Arghh…" _

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

"Arghh..."_ Sakura covers her head from such noise. 'LET ME GET SOME BEAUTY SLEEP DAMN IT!'_

_KNOCK!_

_KNOCK!_

_BANG!_

"WHAT!" Sakura sat up from her bed and glared to the person who disturbed her. It was Sasuke, who's currently smirking with his hands crossed between his chest.

"Have you forgotten that you're in MY house, Pinky?" Sasuke said emphasizing the word 'MY'.

"Are you dense? We went home LATE! Uchiboy." Sakura shouted at him. Sasuke sighed heavily and throw her a towel.

"Take a shower….You stink." Sasuke said before he walked away. Sakura's eyes twitched and growled underneath her breath.

**25 minutes later…**

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!" Sakura shouted while looking under the bed. Outside of the room, Sasuke was laughing silently. 'This will be interesting.' He thought while entering Sakura's room only to be greeted by a throwing vase which he evaded.

"Why did you do that! Pinky!" Sasuke shouted in anger. Sakura, wearing a pink bath robe, tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"WHERE'S MY CLOTHES! JERK!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke smirked and looked at her from top to bottom.

"I don't know, it looks good on you though." Sasuke teased while smirking at her. Sakura punched him square on his face.

"WHAT NOW!" Sasuke shouted while caressing his right cheek from the blow. Sakura growled.

"Give me back my clothes or you'll get many punches in your body!" Sakura threaten him. Sasuke sighed and got up and open the drawer which revealed her bag lying on a shelf. Sakura went to get her bag and open it. Sakura's eyes went wide and threw the bag to Sasuke.

"What's THAT!" Sakura asked pointing at her bag. Sasuke looked at it and get the clothes which had black miniskirt and white blouse with a black apron.

"This? What does it looks like?"

"It's a maid's uniform!"

"Bingo."

"What am I going to do with THAT!"

"Pinky, it's either this or that bathrobe you're wearing." Sasuke said in monotone. Sakura growled.

"FINE! But YOU have to find my clothes!" Sakura commanded. Sasuke was taken a back.

"ME? I don't even give a damn on YOUR clothes! Baka!" Sasuke shouted back. Sakura growled.

"Then, let's have a deal…I'll wear that but you'll have to find my clothes." Sakura said while controlling her temper at him. Sasuke smirked.

"Wait, there's no fun in that deal. How about, you'll do some chores at the mansion?" Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT!"

"It's either I find your clothes or wear that uniform." Sasuke grinned. Sakura's eyes twitched in annoyance and sighed.

"Fine. Deal."

"Hn."

**Kitchen….**

"What was that noise at the hallway, Sasuke?" Itachi asked while sipping his tea. Sasuke chuckled silently.

"You'll be surprised." Then, Sakura appeared at the kitchen which she earned a smirking Sasuke and a shock Itachi in front of her.

"What are you staring at?" Sakura growled at Sasuke who smirked evilly. Itachi sighed. 'This is going to be a tough week.' He thought and took a sip from his cup and stood up.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm not going home tonight. You can have the house to yourself today." Itachi said and walked away.

"_Sigh_…At last." Sasuke said and look at Sakura who was making herself a tea. Then, the spoon fell off the counter. Sakura cursed and knelt down to get the spoon. Sasuke, on the other hand, was blushing madly because he saw Sakura's underwear as she got up. 'Cursed you hormones!' He shouted in his thoughts.

"Ne Sasupe, I thought you're looking for my clothes?" Sakura asked demandingly. Sasuke looked up and took a sip from his cup.

"I can't find it." Sasuke implied. Sakura turned to him in an angry face. Sasuke rested his chin on his hand and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll look for it."

"You better be."

"YAWN…By the way, You have to mop the floor, polish the staircase, clean the bathroom of yours, water the flowers on the garden finish it until sunset." Sasuke informed her.

"WHAT! WHO DO YOU THINK I'AM YOUR MAID!" Sakura shouted while pointing at him.

"Looks like it." Sasuke said while pointing at her dress. Sakura growled while clutching the spoon.

**Staircase…**

"I can't believe him!" Sakura shouted while polishing the staircase. She wiped off her sweat in her forehead and continued working. Little did she knew, that Sasuke was watching from the kitchen looking at her.

"I guess this is one heck of a torture to Haruno Sakura." Sasuke said out of blue while sipping his tea. Sakura glared at him and looked away.

"Better find my clothes now or I'll polish your annoying handsome face, boy." Sakura threaten him.

"Handsome? Really now, I thought you don't like me? Pinky." Sasuke smirked. Sakura looked at him and glared.

"You're not handsome, Uchiboy."

"But I heard you CORRECTLY. You called me HANDSOME." Sasuke implied while walking towards to her.

"BAKA! Seishiro is handsome than YOU!" Sakura said while smirking. Sasuke was taken aback. Seishiro? Of all the people? He thought that Seishiro is HISTORY that Sakura has some interest on that blue boy?

"Seishiro? He's NOT handsome than I' am!" Sasuke said defending. Sakura stared at him.

"So?"

"That means I'm COOLER than him!"

"Yeah you're COOLER but he's the COOLEST!" Sakura shouted at him. Sasuke was taken aback and mumbled something and walk away.

"Sakura one, Sasuke zero." Sakura giggled.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost to her." Sasuke said in no one particular while looking up in the ceiling. 

"Maybe,"

"I'll apologize."

'Uchiha's DON'T apologize' He thought. Sasuke turned to his side and sighed. ' She's only teasing me coz' I didn't get her stupid clothes.' He thought while sitting up and looked at the pink bag lying on the floor.

"_Sighs_…This will be the last trick for today."

* * *

"It's in the laundry." 

"WHAT!"

"It stink the house, so why not putting it in the laundry?" Sasuke said simply while Sakura blabbering in front of him.

"Can you shut up?" Sasuke said annoyingly. Sakura growled and stormed off the room. Sasuke looked at her from the kitchen to the stairs.

"Where you're going?"

"OUT!"

"Why?"

"TO GET MY CLOTHES AND OUT OF HERE!"

"Baka, you're not getting out of this house until Itachi says so."

"Well, YOU TWO ARE WRONG!" Sakura shouted and walked away. Sasuke slapped his forehead and cursed silently.

"Why did I do to deserve this?" Sasuke asked himself and went off to his room to get Sakura's bag and walk to Sakura's room.

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him!" Sakura chanted while getting her things to the bag when she heard a knock. 

"DON'T BUG ME!"

"I have you're clothes AND you're bag." Sasuke handed her bag to her and look at her.

"No 'thank you'?" Sasuke asked while looking at her. Sakura turned to him and shut the door right in front of his face.

"This girl is troublesome." Sasuke cursed and thought of something that can make her be at ease.

**5 minutes later…**

Sakura opened her door which greeted by Sasuke handing her jacket. Sakura looked at him questioningly. Sasuke sighed.

"The boys and your friends will come here afternoon for our practice for the gig at Kageru's cousin's night club." Sasuke explained. Sakura raised her eyebrow at him.

"What's with the jacket?"

"We'll hang-out for awhile with them. They're at the park." Sasuke then walked away followed by Sakura.

**Park…**

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone that you're staying at the house for a week. I hate getting many issues." Sasuke said while looking at the road. Sakura sighed.

"Fine."

"Hn."

'Geez, He's so annoying.' Sakura then saw Ino with the others waving at them which she gladly returned it.

"SAKURA!" Ino ran over to them followed by the others. Sakura smiled at them while Sasuke running his hands to his hairs.

"So, what's the news?" Ino smirked. Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked at Sasuke who was now talking to his friends.

"Nothing much."

"Nothing, huh? What do you call you're with Sasuke in the motorcycle TOGETHER? Ino emphasizing the word 'together'.

'Crap. Think of something reasonable!'

'_**Why don't you just tell them the truth?' **_

'BAKA! I've promised that I won't tell!'

'**_Did you promise? NO!' _**

'Even though! I won't tell.'

'_**FINE! I WON'T HELP YOU!'**_

"So?" Ino asked while tapping her foot on the ground waiting for Sakura to answer.

"I was just walking down the street and he saw me." Sakura explained. Ten-ten looked at Hinata who chuckled a bit. Kiri put her arms on the back of her head.

"C'mon, I'm tired of waiting." Kiri said impatiently.

"I bet Kiri-pei is so BORED today." Kageru teased her while patting her hard on her back. Kiri glared at him.

"Fine. Let's go practice at Sasuke's now." Neji said while going to his car. Naruto happily hopped towards Neji's car.

"Practice is so troublesome." Shikamaru said in a boring way.

"That's because you're TOO lazy!" Ino teased while nudging her elbows at him. Shikamaru sighed heavily.

**Uchiha Mansion…**

"This place is HUGE! No wonder Uchiha's fan girls like him!" Ino shouted in amusement.

"Shut up, Ino." Shikamaru said while walking off with the others. Ino pouted and began to walk off.

"This is Sasuke-teme's music room." Naruto shouted while going to the platform and hugged his drums.

"He never changed." Kageru said while looking at Neji who nodded in agreement. Hinata giggled.

"C'mon! I don't want my drum set wait!" Naruto commanded as he sit and twirled his sticks. Shikamaru got up and put the adaptor on his keyboard. Neji and Kageru adjust their microphone while Sasuke adjusting the mic stand.

"What will you play?" Ten-ten asked politely.

"Shut up and watch, Ten-ten." Neji said while looking at her. Ten-ten glared at him.

"Why you-" Ten-ten was about to punch the heck out of Neji but was stopped by Ino and Hinata.

"Ten-ten, chill."

"I'll chill if I punch him square in the face, Ino." Ino sighed and try to cool Ten-ten who already sat between Kirir and Sakura.

"Fine. Let's start." Sasuke ordered. Naruto tapped his sticks and started. Kageru then accompanied him then Shikamaru.

"This song is 'Iris'." Sasuke said then sang.

* * *

"GOT ANY RAMEN!" Naruto said while looking at the fridge. Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to eat his dumplings. 

"I thought I told you Sasuke-teme that every time there's practice there should be ramen!" Naruto scolded him.

"Did you say something? Dobe." Sasuke looked at him. Naruto glared and pointed at him.

"Shut up teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"SHUT UP!" Ino shouted while sipping her tea. Shikamaru smirked and sighed in boringness.

"Ne, What time will you go to Kageru's club?" Ten-ten asked.

"It's not my club, Ten-ten. It's my cousin's" Kageru corrected her while waving a finger in front of her.

"Seven." Neji said. Ten-ten glared at him who returned her glare. This lasted when Hinata sneezed.

"G-Gomen." Hinata apologized. Naruto laughed. Hinata looked away and blushed madly.

"Don't be Hinata-chan!"

"Ne. What's with Neji and Ten-ten?" Sakura asked Kiri who looked bored. Kiri sighed.

"They bet who gets the most fish. Luckily, Ten-ten won." Kiri explained. Sakura sighed.

"Oh! I gotta go. I need to help Kaa-san on the flowershop." Ino said and got up and waved goodbye.

"Me too." The others said in unison. Then, they look at Sakura who was busy drinking her cappuccino.

"Are you going home? Sakura." Ten-ten asked. Sakura looked at them. Sasuke looked at her.

"I'll take her home. Just go." Sasuke respond. Then, they leaved the two. Sasuke look at her and walk up to her.

"Oi, Pinky."

"What?"

"S-sorry." With that, he walked away and closed the door behind him. Sakura stared at the door and smiled.

"Sakura two. Sasuke zero."

_**End of Chapter…

* * *

**_

Sorry for the long delay! So for that long delay, I make this longer. sighs Okay, I know I didn't put the lyrics because I just want to play safe. So if anyone doesn't know it 'Iris' is played by the Goo Goo Dolls. Okay, The next chapter will be **_Popochi's little revenge on Sasuke_**. Is it possible? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

READ AND REVIEW! R&R!

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	19. Popochi's revenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 19: Popochi's revenge

* * *

_**

_**Recap Of Last Chapter:**_

"_Oi, Pinky." _

"_What?"_

"_S-sorry." With that, he walked away and closed the door behind him. Sakura stared at the door and smiled._

"_Sakura two. Sasuke zero." _

* * *

RING! 

RING!

RING!

"Hmmm…" Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. She looked over the clock to her closet and yawn.

"Second day in this terrible house." Sakura got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

RING! 

RING!

RING!

"Argghh..." Sasuke sat up and look at the clock and glared to it. Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"This is going to be a long day." Sakura whispered. Then, she thought she was missing something. It's like a living thing that can come up to her and purred. And then it hit her. 

"Popochi! I forgot to feed Popochi!" Sakura then ran through the door and knock at Sasuke's room.

"Uchiha! Open this door NOW!" Sakura shouted while knocking hard on the door. Then, the door opened which revealed the raven-haired boy with an annoying face.

"What?"

"I forgot to feed MY cat!"

"So?"

"He'll starve to DEATH!"

"…"

"PLEASE! Itachi-san said that I could let him stay here!" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and look at her.

"Fine. Let's go." Sakura jumped like a ten-year old and followed Sasuke towards the stairs.

**Car…**

"So…How's your sleep?" Sakura asked to start a good conversation with Sasuke who's currently looking straight at the road.

"Annoying."

"Why?"

"You're annoying." Sakura glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Put that back or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'm going to do something nasty."

"YUCK!" Sakura shouted and looked away. Sasuke smirked at this and continue looking at the road.

**Sakura's Apartment…**

"I can't believe that this little apartment is yours." Sasuke said disgustingly. Sakura glared at him.

"Coz' I live on my own AND my parents are away. Stupid jerk." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke looked at her and glared.

"I heard that, Pinky."

"Sorry." Sakura said mockingly. Sasuke turned away and went to the living room. Sakura looked at his back stuck out her tongue.

"MEOW."

"Popochi!" Sakura greeted her orange cat which ran up to her and purred. Sasuke went to her and look at Sakura and Popochi.

"Let's go." Sasuke then walked out of the door and to his convertible. Sakura followed him and drove away.

* * *

"Is that your cat?" 

"Yeah."

"It's skinny and ugly." Sakura glared at him while Popochi hissed. Sasuke's eyes were shock.

"This IT is a he. And her name is Popochi." Sakura smiled at her cat. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Popochi? That name is UGLY!" Sakura glared and Popochi again hissed louder. Sasuke was now taken aback.

"Don't' be rude, Sasuke. He has feelings." Sakura scolded him while patting Popochi on the head. Sasuke retorted.

"Well, that Pipicho is annoying like its owner." Sasuke stated while looking at the road. Sakura glared.

"It's Popochi. Not Pipicho."

"Whatever."

**Uchiha Mansion…**

"Put that cat on the living room." Sasuke ordered Sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and put Popochi down and patted his head.

"Be a good cat, Popochi. Just don't be good when Sasuke insults you." Sakura said while walking off towards the kitchen. Popochi scratched his ear while waiting for Sakura to come back. Just then, Sasuke came out of the door with a book in his hand. Sasuke stopped and looked at the cat which was returned by a hissed.

"You're feisty cat, aren't ya'?" Sasuke said to the cat. Popochi hissed again. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and grab Popochi in his fur. Popochi was prying to get him out of Sasuke's hand.

"This cat is reckless!" Sasuke then released Popochi and looked at the cat. Popochi then flipped his tail walk towards the kitchen.

"Baka."

* * *

"Popochi, here you go." Sakura placed his bowl in front of her as Popochi eat. Sakura smiled. 

"Gomen that I forgot to feed you two days." Sakura looked at her cat which purred in delight.

"Okay, Popochi. Stay here and wait for me." Sakura ordered and walked away. Popochi continue to eat.

"Neji, what song we will play again?" Sasuke asked in the other line while walking towards the kitchen.

"Hn." Sasuke respond while getting some food from the fridge. Popochi looked at him.

"So eight songs?" Sasuke asked again. Then he notice Sakura's cat and glared to it. Sasuke was trying to shove the cat out of the room. Popochi then sit there waiting.

"I thought it's eight?" Sasuke then glared at the cat again. Popochi then licked his fur. Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Neji, Do you have a cat?" Sasuke asked. Popochi jerked up and jumped on the table.

"Coz' I have this UGLY SKINNY cat in front of me." Sasuke smirked. Just then, Popochi kicked the food towards Sasuke's face and jumped away.

"I hate animals." Sasuke said and hung his phone.

* * *

Sasuke walked quietly on the hall reading some game magazine when he heard a loud crash coming from his mini-gym room. 

"What the hell!" Sasuke looked over the shelves that have five trophies, six medals were broken. Sasuke slapped his forehead in frustration.

"I HATE THAT CAT!"

* * *

"WHAT THE-" Sasuke looked at the living room to see scratches on the wall, couch and paws all over. Sasuke growled. 

"That cat is going down."

* * *

_BANG!_

_CRASH!_

Sasuke then ran towards the family room and opened it to revealed Popochi playing with a blue ball. Sasuke looked to see his mom's vase broke and Itachi's trophy broke.

"Kuso."

"This is the worst day I've ever had." Sasuke mumbled and went to catch the cat quietly. But then, Popochi ran. Sasuke then chased the cat.

**Sakura's room…**

"SAKURA!"

"What?"

"Just put you're cat in this room ONLY!"

"Why?"

"IT'S RUINING THE HOUSE!"

"He's a free-cat."

"It's ruining the house!"

"Let him be." Sakura stated while looking at him. Sasuke growled in frustration and slammed the door behind him. Sakura snickered.

"Sakura three. Sasuke zero."

* * *

"I'm home." Itachi said and looked around to see Sasuke running accompanied by a loud crash. 

"Sasuke, what happened there?"

"THAT CAT HATES ME!" Sasuke shouted while pointing at the cat playing with ball. Itachi sighed.

"Well, every animal hates you. Especially Hizu."

"BAKA! Hizu didn't hate me!"

"But you hate him. Hizu died because of heat stroke." Itachi stated. Sasuke glared.

"That's because he's too hard to train!"

"Well, you left him in the sun, Sasuke."

"Coz' I'm letting him dry! He's wet!"

"Coz' you pushed him in the pool."

"It was an accident!" Itachi snorted and sighed. Sakura then came up to them and looked at them.

"What happened here?"

"You're cat HATES ME!" Sakura raised her eyebrow and looked at Popochi and smiled.

"He's only playing with you."

"DO I look like playing with that cat!" Sasuke stated while pointing at his clothes which is dirty. Itachi tried not to laugh.

"It's normal." Sakura stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sakura, I hate animals. Let's leave it that way." Sasuke explained. Sakura looked at him.

"Then you hate yourself."

"Why?"

"You ARE also an animal."

"Do I look like an animal?"

"Yep." Sakura said while pointing at him. Itachi snickered. Sasuke glared at the two.

"I hate you two." Sasuke walked away. Sakura looked at his retreating figured and smiled. Itachi sighed heavily.

"Boy, you had a lot of confidence to hit his ego."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Try cooling him off ok?"

"How?"

"I don't know, normally he eat tomatoes when he's angry." Itachi then walked away. Sakura sighed.

**Pool…**

"Tsk…Can't believe this entire week will be a disaster." Sasuke said while throwing pebbles on the pool.

"Stupid…cat." Sasuke chant while throwing more pebbles on the pool. Sasuke stopped and sighed.

"MEOW" Sasuke stiffened and glared to no one. Popochi then went to him and began to faint. Sasuke smirked and looked at the cat which was now lying on the floor drop dead.

"Oi…You can stop acting now, Pipicho." Sasuke said while looking at the cat. He walked up to the cat and touched it but it didn't move. Could it be?

'It's dead?' He thought while touching the cat. Sakura came up to see Sasuke touching Popochi who is lying on the floor with no such movement. Then it hit her.

"SASUKE! YOU KILLED MY CAT!" Sakura shouted while running towards them. Sasuke looked at her.

"It's not MY FAULT that IT'S DEAD!"

_BANG!_

_SPLASH!_

"What did you do that for!" Sasuke shouted as he swam towards the gutter. Sakura glared at him.

"YOU KILLED MY PET!"

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T KILL IT!" Itachi came up to see what had happened. He looked at Sakura shouting and pointing at Sasuke. He turned to Sasuke who was soak and wet and looking at Sakura. Then, he turned to Sakura's cat that's now lying on the floor not moving. NOT MOVING!

"Uh…I better call Izumo." Itachi walked off.

* * *

"So Izumo, how is he?" Sakura asked worriedly. Izumo turned to her and smiled. 

"You're cat is pregnant." Sasuke raised his eyebrow while Sakura is shocked. Itachi smirked.

"A male cat can be pregnant?" Sasuke asked which he earned a punch in the head by Sakura.

"Baka. He's a she."

"Well, you'd corrected me awhile ago that is a HE." Sasuke insisted. Sakura glared at him.

"I'll just shut up."

"Good for you, Pinky." Sakura glared.

"Tell me Izumo, Are we going to expect nine months?" Itachi asked while smirking.

"No. Maybe in a week." Izumo stated. Itachi nodded.

* * *

"Stupid…cat." Sasuke chant while throwing more pebbles on the pool. Sasuke stopped and sighed. 

"Stupid me." Sasuke looked down and sighed deeply. Sakura walked behind him and smiled.

"Yeah. Stupid you." Sakura sat next to him and smiled. Sasuke turned away and was about to get up but Sakura hold his wrist.

"Gomen."

"…"

"I mean it."

"…"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Wha-"

"Apology accepted." Sasuke smirked and walked away leaving Sakura dumbfounded. Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke one. Sakura zero."

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

Okay! I've finished chapter 19… Hizu is Itachi and Sasuke's pet dog in this fic. Okay, The next chapter will be **_Sakura's third day on Uchiha mansion _**but what's this…Sakura's SICK! What will Hikari and especially Sasuke do? Find out!

Till then…READ AND REVIEW! R&R! XD

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

xxBlueMoon3xx


	20. Sakura's SICK

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 20: Sakura's SICK!

* * *

_**_**Recap Of Last Chapter:**_

"_Yeah. Stupid you." Sakura sat next to him and smiled. Sasuke turned away and was about to get up but Sakura hold his wrist._

"_Gomen." _

"…"

"_I mean it."_

"…"

"_Sasuke, I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_Wha-"_

"_Apology accepted." Sasuke smirked and walked away leaving Sakura dumbfounded. Sasuke smirked._

"_Sasuke one. Sakura zero."_

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke! Time for school!" Itachi shouted while knocking Sasuke's door. Itachi sighed and walked up to Sakura's door. 

"Sakura! Time for school!" Itachi shouted. Then, he heard Sasuke mumbling something leaning on the door.

"What?"

"Time for school." Sasuke looked at him in a sleepy form and yawn. Itachi raised his eyebrow and walked away.

"Wake up Sakura okay?" Itachi said while waving a hand at him. Sasuke glared at him and walked at Sakura's room and knocked loudly.

* * *

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

"PINKY! OPEN THE DOOR! TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

_BANG! _

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

" What's with her?" Sasuke asked then he grabbed the house keys lying on the vase and opened Sakura's door. Sasuke looked around the room only to find Sakura sleeping. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to Sakura.

"Oi, Pinky, time for school." Sakura turned to his side and sat up. Sasuke looked at her curiously.

"Fine. I'll be right there." Sakura said weakly. Sasuke sighed then walked away.

**Dining Room…**

"Hey, I heard that the school will be competing with Sabakuno School in two months?" Itachi started. Sasuke just continue eating his lasagna while listening to his mp3. Sakura eat weakly.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Itachi asked while looking at the pink teenager worriedly. Sasuke took notice of this and looked at her curiously.

"I-I'm fine, Itachi-san." Sakura smiled weakly.

"Okay."

"I'll give you guys a ride. How's about that?" Itachi offered. Sasuke repond with a 'Hn.' And Sakura gave him a nod.

* * *

"I'll be picking you two up at three sharp." Itachi said and drove off. Sasuke then gets Sakura's bag and lays it on his shoulders. 

"Thanks."

"You alright?"

"Uhuh."

"No, you're not."

"I'am."

"Fine."

**Classroom…**

"Mou…Kakashi-sensei is late! AGAIN!" Naruto shouted while banging his table. Hinata patted him in his shoulder while smiling.

"_Tsk_…Yeah, He's just like a-"

_COUGH!_

Sasuke looked at his pink-haired seatmate worriedly. Naruto stop what his doing while Hinata put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"A-are you o-okay, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded and smiled at her friend. Naruto then grinned. But Sasuke was not convinced at this so he turned away.

"Sorry I'm late! An old woman need some help along the way." Kakashi excused while rubbing the back of his head.

"LIAR!"

"I can't believe you all." Kakashi muttered.

_THUMP!_

"SAKURA!" Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata shouted which cause all of their classmates looking at them. Kakashi ran toward them and looked at Sakura who fainted.

"Sasuke, Get her to the clinic." Kakashi ordered. Sasuke then held Sakura in bridal-style and ran towards the clinic with Naruto and Hinata behind.

**Clinic…**

"She has a fever." Shizune said while putting her hand on Sakura's forehead. Ino gasped. Shikamaru rolled his eyes while looking at Ino.

"Come on, Ino. It's like you never had a fever before so STOP ACTING!" Shikamaru said. Ino growled.

"SHUT UP! I BET YOU ANBU'S DID THIS TO OUR POOR SAKURA!" Ino shouted.

"OH YEAH! WE DIDN'T EVEN PUT ANY POISON ON HER!" Kageru shouted. Kiri then glared.

"Really? I bet you put some ingredients on her drink!" Kiri shouted back. Neji gritted his teeth.

"Did we do that? You're just some backstabbing-"

"We're not-"

"SHUT UP!" Shizune shouted which cause everyone to look at her in an angry face.

"Sakura's just only sick. Okay? S-I-C-K. NOT POISONED NOR DEAD!" Shizune shouted at them.

"I'll leave you guys here for awhile." Shizune then walked away. Silence began. Everyone looked at each other, some are glaring when Naruto interrupted.

"So…now what?"

"I guess w-we should take care of Sakura-chan." Hinata suggested. Everyone gave her a weird look.

"Maybe, I'll just get going." Kageru said while walking away but was stop by Naruto by grabbing his collar.

"I'll take care of her."

"What?" Everyone looked at the silent Sasuke who was staring at Sakura's sleeping figure. Then it hit them. SASUKE LIKES SAKURA!

"Sasuke, my man, I can't believe you're growing up!" Naruto said while laying an arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

BAM!

"Dobe, I don't like her.." Sasuke said while glaring at his blonde friend. 'Actually, I DO like her. What the heck!' Sasuke thought. Then, the door opened and Shizune came.

"You know, you have your classes. I only want one person to look at Sakura the rest will continue their class." Shizune explained. Everyone looked at each other and Kiri move forward.

"I'll take care of her first."

"Next is me." Ino stated.

"Me next." Ten-ten said.

"Me too." Hinata said. The girls then looked at the boys who was now walking away.

* * *

'Will I visit her later?' 

'Probably they'll take a hint on me.'

"Arghh. I HATE THIS!" Sasuke shouted while breaking his pencil. Everyone looked at him. Sasuke glared at them.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke growled. Then, everyone continue their work. Sasuke looked to his right to see no Sakura. Sasuke sighed.

'I hate this.'

* * *

"I can't believe you all were worried." Sakura said while looking at Ino. Ino laughed. 

"You should have seen Sasuke's face."

"Nani?"

"He's always staring at you." Ino giggled. Sakura sighed heavily. Ino took a banana on the plate and passed it to Sakura.

"Eat. Girl, I can't believe you faint on you class." Ino said in amusement. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's the first time I fainted."

"Baka."

"So, where are the others?"

"On their class." Then, the door opened and Ten-ten came in with Neji with a big wound on his right arm.

"What happened?"

"He had a fight with our classmates." Ten-ten explained.

"Why?"

"I just give them a piece of my mind." Neji said in an angry voice which earned him a punch in the head.

"Well, that was nothing." Ino said while looking at the two. Sakura looked at Ino in curiosity.

"Nothing?"

"ANBU always pick fights AND sometimes they ended up in a big wounds on the bodies but they ALWAYS won." Ino explained.

"Great."

"Yeah. It was our favorite hobby. Especially me and Uchiha." Neji explained while sitting on the bed holding his wounded arm.

"Yeah they just have some big idiotic brains that's why they fight." Ten-ten said sarcastically.

"Really? Not as big as you! Bird brain."

"May we be excused, Sakura?" Ten-ten said while smiling. Neji then looked at her curiously.

"O-okay."

_**Ten-ten and Neji**_

BANG!

"Why did you do that for!" Neji shouted while massaging his face. Ten-ten regain her composure and sighed.

"Just take some rest."

"Why?"

"TAKE SOME REST!" Ten-ten shouted. Neji stiffened and lay down. Ten-ten then smirked she grab a bunch of grapes.

"Say 'ah'."

"Are you nuts?"

"Look here, white-eye, I got worried because of you now you're asking me that I'm nuts!" Ten-ten shouted.

"So you're worried about me."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did."

"Fine! Just eat!" Ten-ten the put some grapes on Neji's mouth. Ten-ten then glared at him.

'"CHEW IT!"

"I-mm-c-chewi-ng." Neji said while munching the grapes. On the other hand, Ino and Sakura watched silently on the two.

"I can't believe Ten-ten has a thing on Neji."

"Me too."

* * *

"I just can't believe she is sick." Sasuke whispered while shooting the ball on the hoop. It was their PE class and Gai-sensei is giving them free-time. 

"Oi. Sasuke, are going to check up on Sakura-chan?" Naruto said while guarding him.

"No." Sasuke said in a cold tone while dribbling the ball. NAruto looked at him weirdly.

"Why? I thought you like her."

"When did I say that, dobe?"

"SHUT UP! TEME!"

"dobe." Sasuke said while passing Naruto and shoot in the three-point line. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Just as I thought."

"What?"

"You're hiding it."

"…"

"Is it true?"

"I'm going." Sasuke said while walking back at the shower room. Naruto made a fox grin. He grabbed the ball and threw it at the hoop which it didn't shoot.

"What the?" Naruto again grabbed the ball and shoot but it didn't. Naruto growled and continue shooting in his frustration he accidentally throw the ball hard that made the board of the hoop shattered into pieces. Everyone looked at him. aruto laughed nervously.

"SASUKE HELP!"

* * *

"Uhmm…Are you okay now?" Hinata asked nervously while peeling some apples. Sasuke smiled and nodded. 

"Uhmm…You've missed PE class."

"I know."

"Naruto-kun went to detention." Hinata said sadly. Sakura looked at her.

"Why?"

"He broke the basketball hoop."

"He's such a baka."

"He-he's not a baka, Sakura-chan,"

"He's a cute fox." Hinata blushed. Then the door opened which revealed Sasuke holding a guitar. Hinata looked at him. Sasuke ushered her to get out which she obeyed.

"…"

"How ya' feeling?"

"Ok, I guess."

"Guess? Sakura, you're not a psychic."

"I didn't say I'm psychic."

"Maybe psychotic." Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared at him and sighed. Sasuke then grabbed a chair and sat next to her. Sasuke then tuned his guitar. Sakura looked at him. Sasuke then sang 'True'.

_I wont talk  
I wont breathe  
I wont move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me…_

Sakura smiled while listening at Sasuke's voice. Sasuke then looked at Sakura and smirked while singing.

_This is true_

Sasuke then finished his song and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled at him in return.

"Feel better?"

"Hai."

"Then, let's go home."

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

Okay…I've finally finished my twentieth chapter! YEHEY! The song 'True' is inspired me while I'm doing this chapter. I think it's a Filipino song. Okay, The next chapter will be **_ANBU's band competition! _**I'll be inserting another mini-_CHATROOM_ on the next chapter and maybe some hints or maybe fluffs? Till then!

READ AND REVIEW! R&R! XD

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	21. ANBU's Competition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 21: ANBU's competition

* * *

_**

_**Recap Of Last Chapter:**_

_Sakura smiled while listening at Sasuke's voice. Sasuke then looked at Sakura and smirked while singing. _

_This is true_

_Sasuke then finished his song and looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled at him in return._

"_Feel better?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Then, let's go home."_

* * *

_RING!_

_RING!_

_RING!_

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-teme! It's Naruto."

"What now, Dobe?" Sasuke said while sitting up from his bed glaring at his cell phone.

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE! TEME!"

"Is that why you call me at five? Only to say 'don't call me dobe'?" Sasuke glared again.

"NO! TODAY'S THE BIG GIG!"

"Baka. We have many gig's like this."

"But THIS ONE is so cool!"

"Why?"

"Go ONLINE NOW! _BEEP." _Sasuke then hung up the phone and went to his computer. Then, Sasuke logged in only to see many messages from his fan girls.

"I hate logging in."

_**Ramenboyaddict21: **Ne? SASUKE-TEME YOU ONLINE!_

_**BlackSharingan03**: Do I look like I have a choice? So, What now?_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: **Hold on…Neji's trying to hack the other room._

_**BlackSharingan03: **What do you mean?_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: **Neji's trying to hack the girls again…_

_**BlackSharingan03: **Is Pinky online?_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: **Yup!_

_**ByakuganNeji: **That big-piggy is blocking me! _

_**Ramenboyaddict21: **whatcha' mean?_

_**ByakuganNeji: **I'll try it again…SHUT UP NARUTO!_

_**Ramenboyaddict21: **I'm just asking! White-eyed freak!_

_**ByakuganNeji: **Yeah…So, my answer is …SHUT UP!_

_**BlackSharingan03: **This is useless…_

_**ByakuganNeji: **Fine… I hack them…_

* * *

**Chat room…**

_**Inobaby: **CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN! HYUUGA!_

_**ByakuganNeji: **Shut up, big piggy._

_**Tenaddiction: **You little RAT!_

_**ByakuganNeji: **I hate you…_

_**Troublesome17: **This is SO troublesome…_

_**SoccerVarCITY**: Yeah…HEY! I THOUGHT WE'RE SKIPPING CLASS TODAY FOR THE GIG!_

_**Sakurablossom09: **SKIPPING CLASS! You're ALL NUTS!_

_**Ramengirl20: **School is the best way we can get o-our future…_

_**BlackSharingan03**: Whatever…I've ask Tsunade to make us present on the school but we're out…_

_**Sakurablossom09: **What do you mean?_

_**BlackSharingan03**: It means that We're at the gig BUT we're also present…_

_**Inobaby: **So, what are you going to do the whole day?_

_**SoccerVarCITY**: Practice…and hang-out…_

_**Sport69soccer: **You're and idiot…_

_**SoccerVarCITY: **So are you…_

_**Sport69soccer: **Dumb…_

_**SoccerVarCITY: **Horse-wuss…_

_**Ramengirl20: **Stop i-it…Kiri-chan…_

_**Troublesome17**: Fine...here's the deal…We ANBU's going to skip and you girls just' run along to rosy' with the student body and after class you girls come at the gig…_

_**Tenaddiction: **Where's that gig you say?_

_**SoccerVarCITY: **at my cousin's club…_

_**Sport69soccer: **Baka...we're asking what club?_

_**SoccerVarCITY: **'7th Haven'_

* * *

"I can't believe that Hyuuga HACKS US AGAIN!" Ino shouted while waling alongside with Ten-ten and Sakura. 

"Yeah…He is." Ten-ten whispered. Sakura giggled.

* * *

**Sakura's classroom…**

"Hmmm…I wonder what Sasuke's doing?" Sakura whispered to no one then a picture of Sasuke and his friends went to her room getting her stuffs and throw it at the garbage can with Popochi is with it.

"That Baka…"Sakura gritted her teeth while holding her pencil tightly. Hinata was shock by her actions and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry."

* * *

"SASUKE-TEME! GET ME BACK MY RAMEN!" Sasuke yawned while holding a box of ramen in his hands standing next to the garbage. 

"I wonder why I put this on the fridge." Sasuke asked mockingly while getting one ramen pack looking at it.

"Sasuke, I warn you, be harsh on him." Neji said as Kageru was trying to hold his laugh.

"I am." Sasuke said while throwing a ramen pack one by one at the garbage bin. Shikamaru and Neji smirked. Kageru laughed while pointing at Naruto.

"NO!"

_**Flashback…**_

"_Kageru! Kill it NOW!" Naruto shouted while pointing the orange cat, Popochi. Kageru looked at him and sighed._

"_Baka. It will not hurt you."_

"_It WILL hurt you." Sasuke corrected him. Kageru raised his eyebrow. Neji went up to the cat and hold it. Naruto then grab a carton of milk and throw it at Neji._

"_WHY YOU-" _

"_RUN!" Naruto was about to run but was blocked by Shikamaru and Kageru. Sasuke went to the fridge and hold a box of ramen._

* * *

"Eh?" Hinata jerked up and looked at the window. Sakura looked at her with a worried face. 

"Nani? Hinata-chan."

"I thought I heard Naruto-kun scream."

"Crazy. He's not here."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata's voice trailed away and looked at the window again thinking about Naruto.

* * *

"I can't believe Gai-sensei gives me a headache!" Ten-ten shouted. Ino sighed. Kiri looked at them and smiled. 

"I bet he told another Kakashi-Gai encounter." Kiri said while putting her hand on the back of her head.

"He said that 'Kakashi, Spirit of youth will prevail like a monkey in a tree." Ten-ten said mockingly.

"So, after this will go at '7th Haven'?" Ino asked while the other nodded.

* * *

**7th Haven…**

"WELCOME TO 7TH HAVEN!" the emcee said while the audience applauded. Sakura and the others went to find Sasuke and his friends on to see them sitting in the table with girls around them screaming.

"Guess they don't notice us." Ten-ten whispered while looking at the boys. Kiri nodded.

"Oi! YOU ALL CAME!" Naruto shouted while waving his hands in the air. Hinata waved back while blushing madly.

"We thought you're not coming." Kageru said while holding his jacket on his right shoulder. Kiri rolled her eyes.

"As if. We won't missed how will ANBU will fall." Ino said confidently. Sakura smirked.

"What's with that face, Pinky?" Sasuke said while looking at Sakura smirking. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Come sit with us. We reserve some sits for ya' ladies." Kageru said while motioning the girls to the table.

"When will you, ANBU's perform?" Ino asked while drinking her water. Shikamaru yawned.

"After Seishiro's friends." Shikamaru said while looking at his hands lazily. Sakura blushed when Shikamaru said Seishiro's name. Sasuke took notice of this and his eyes narrowed.

'What's her and Seishiro? THAT BLUE-HAIRED FREAK!' He thought while drinking his lemonade juice angrily.

"Are you alright, Sasupe?" Sakura asked.

"YEAH! I'm fine as long as I DON'T see Seishiro with you." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he said the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sasuke turned away and took a sip on his lemonade. Sakura sighed and smiled.

"Ne? Hinata-chan, let's dance!" Naruto said gleefully while grabbing Hinata's hand and drag her to the dance floor.

"They're so cute! Shikamaru dance with me now!" Ino demanded. Shikamaru glared at her.

"Let's go Kiri-pei!" Kageru then grabbed Kiri towards the dance floor with the others. Ten-ten got up and went up to them followed by Neji. Which leaves Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"So…How's school?"

"Fine." Sakura muttered while twirling her spoon on her drink. Sasuke sighed then stood up.

"Where you're going?"

"Get some shots. Why?"

"You're only sixteen!"

"…So?"

"You're a minor!"

"So?"

"Baka!" Sasuke smirked and leaned on the table and looked at Sakura closely. Sakura turned away while blushing.

"So, you're worried?"

"NO!"

"Really?"

"YES!" Sasuke retorted at his defeat and drink his juice. Sakura smirked while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Lets' give it up to the band 'Rain'!" the emcee said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to Sakura and smirked while getting up and went to the backstage.

"Now, let's give it up for the most awaited band, 'ANBU'!'" The emcee said while clapping his hands. Sakura and the others clapped their hands.

"This song is 'Harder to Breathe'." Sasuke said. Naruto started drumming accompanied by Kageru in bass and Neji with the rhythm guitar followed by Shikamaru at the keyboard. Then Sasuke sang.

"Wow! Sasuke really has a good voice ne? Sakura." Ino nudged her while listening to them play. Sakura smiled.

"Hai…He is."

The song ended. Naruto made two 'rock-on' signs while Kageru gave some of the girls a wink. Shikamaru folded his hands. Neji smirked at the girls which he earned big squeals while Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"Yet, their still a big flirt." Ten-ten added. Kiri's eyes twitched while Hinata smiled. Ino glared daggers at them while Sakura snarled.

"This next song is 'Hit the Floor'." Then they sang again. Sakura and the other girls started dance until someone tap her on her shoulder. Sakura turned around to see Seishiro smiling.

"Seishiro! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked happily. Seishiro laughed while his scratching the back of his head.

"I was supposed to ask you that."

"Well, I'm the first one who asked you."

"Well, my friends invited me here so I came."

"Oh, Okay."

"Sakura, may I have this dance?" Seishiro asked politely while reaching out his hand. Sakura smiled and accept it. Sasuke then looked at Sakura who was now dancing with Seishiro who's hands were in her waist. Sasuke fumed. 'What the heck is HE doing with MY Sakura!' He shouted in his thought. He quickly jump down the stage and went to Sakura.

"Oi. Sasuke where you going?" Neji whispered while strumming his guitar. Naruto then looked at Sasuke's retreating figure. Sasuke went toward Sakura and Seishiro and tapped Seishiro on his shoulder.

"I need to speak with you, Seishiro."

"What is it? Uchiha."

"Just come with me. Blue-boy." Sasuke retorted while glaring at him and ushered him outside the club.

* * *

"What is it Uchih-" Seishiro was cut by a punch square in his face. Seishiro covered his lips, was dripped in blood, and glared at Sasuke. 

"What do you want?" Sasuke held him in his collar and glared at him intensely. Seishiro put an emotionless face and smirked. He knew what is on his mind. Sakura.

"Don't ever go near her. Sagara." Sasuke threatened while clutching tightly Seishiro's collar.

"Uchiha, as if she's yours."

"Then I'll make her mine." Sieshiro smirked.

"We'll see."

_**END OF CHAPTER…**_

* * *

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'm so sorry because I'm grounded for the whole month so I'm making this opportunity to update this chapter. I'M REALLY sorry. I'll be updating form time to time and I'll make it up for ya' all! XD. Okay, The next chapter will be **Seishiro and Sasuke's love competition**. So till then! READ AND REVIEW! R&R! XD 

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	22. Love Competition!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 22: Love Competition

* * *

_**

_**Recap Of Last Chapter:**_

"_What do you want?" Sasuke held him in his collar and glared at him intensely. Seishiro put an emotionless face and smirked. He knew what is on his mind. Sakura._

"_Don't ever go near her. Sagara." Sasuke threatened while clutching tightly Seishiro's collar._

"_Uchiha, as if she's yours." _

"_Then I'll make her mine." Sieshiro smirked._

"_We'll see."_

* * *

"KUSO!" Sasuke shouted while sitting up on his bed. Sasuke clenched his fists and lay down again. 

'How can I make her fall for me?' Sasuke thought and sighed.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Uchiha, as if she's yours." _

"_Then I'll make her mine." Sieshiro smirked._

"_We'll see."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"This is so troublesome…"

* * *

**School Gate…**

"SASUKE!" Sasuke turned around to see Sakura running. Sasuke turned and wait for her to catch up.

"Why didn't you wait for me!" Sakura fumed. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and turned away.

"Why? Am I your slave to wait for you? Pinky."

"BAKA!" Sakura pouted while looking away. Sasuke smiled and grabbed her bag and hold her hands. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Uchiha Sasuke, at your service Pinky." Sakura grinned and dragged their self inside the school.

* * *

"What to do?" Sakura said while playing with her pencil. Sasuke just looked at the cherry blossom on the window. 

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE A DEAD MEAT!" Naruto shouted while banging his desk.

"Shut up dobe."

"Nani! YOU SHUT UP TEME!"

"Oh I will…If you shut up first." Sasuke glared at him. Naruto mocked him and took a sit.

"Boys are weird." Sakura and Hinata whispered.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" The boys said in unison and continued their glaring contest.

* * *

"So, how will you get Sakura?" Kageru asked while strumming his guitar. Sasuke tapped his pencil on the table and sighed. 

"I dunno. I think we can pull some pranks on Seishiro and his gang." Sasuke suggested.

"Let's do it!" Naruto shouted while drumming and melody. Neji shooked his heads.

"What if let Seishiro have its day with Sakura and let us see what his plan." Shikamaru said.

"Are you nuts!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm just suggesting." Shikamaru said sarcastically. Sasuke turned away and sighed.

"Fine. Let's do some pranks AND see what his plan for Sakura." Sasuke said while clutching his fist.

"Why don't you just confess your feelings through a song?" Neji suggested. Sasuke smirked.

"That IS my plan."

* * *

"Mou! Where's the boys!" Ino shouted while looking for the boys. Ten-ten rolled her eyes and smirked. 

"Looking for Shikamaru huh?" Ten-ten teased. Ino flinched and looked at her and blush.

"NO! He's geeky!"

"And you're what? A Vain-in-the-butt!" Ten-ten shouted. Ino glared at her which Ten-ten returned.

"Stop it now. Let's just go to the cafeteria."

* * *

**Cafeteria…**

"Did you see Sasuke yet?" Kiri asked while looking at Sakura. Sakura sighed and crossed her arms.

"No, he's a little strange lately."

"What do you mean strange? HE'S ALWAYS STRANGE!" Ino shouted at her. Sakura backed away and chuckled.

"Yeah he is."

* * *

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted while looking at her far. Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"I can't believe that PIG! I'll give her-"

"Sasuke, Seishiro is coming."

"She'll pay AND Seishiro."

* * *

Sakura and the girls laugh out loud at Ino's story. Then, Sakura turned her head to the right to see Seishiro waving at her. She then waved back. The girls looked at her and followed her eye to see Seishiro smirking. 

"So, Seishiro is courting you?" Ino said bluntly. Sakura shook her head and drink her soda.

"Nope. He's not."

"Better be." Kiri whispered loud enough to hear the three girls namely Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Seishiro.

" Hey, Sakura." Sakura turned to see Seishiro smirking at her. Sakura smiled in response.

"Hi."

"Uhmm… can we walk around the grounds perhaps?" Seishiro asked while gesturing his hand to her.

"Su-"

"She's not going anywhere." Everyone turned to Sasuke and his gang. Sasuke glared at Seishiro who returned it.

"She's not going anywhere without her friends. Sagara." Seishiro smirked and put his hands on his pockets.

"Ok. See ya later then." Seishiro then, walked off with his friends. Sasuke looked him at the corner of his eyes and walked off.

"Where do you think you're going!" Sakura shouted.

"You shouldn't be with him."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Sakura then, was about to punch him but Sasuke dodge it. Sasuke then smirked and lean to her ear.

"I want you with these girls and a pig at the grounds. After school." Sasuke whispered on her ear and walked away with the others.

"What did he say?" Ten-ten asked.

"Nothing." Sakura looked at his retreating figure and sighed. Ten-ten give her a questioning look and looked at the boys.

* * *

_**Shikamaru and Ino…**_

"MOU! LAZY!" Ino marched down towards the sleeping Shikamaru. Ino then, smiled and shook her head and slapped him.

"WAKE UP!"

"WHAT!"

"Why is Sasuke smirking evilly with you guys?" Ino asked suspiciously. Shikamaru looked at her questioningly.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me!"

"ANY PRANKS!" Ino shouted.

"No…not for you girls."

"Huh? For who?"

"Seishiro's."

* * *

"Oi! Seishiro." Neji shouted while cathing up on Seishiro. Seishiro turned and frown at the sight in front of him. 

"What now, Neji?"

"Ei. Since were at the same class why don't we go there together?" NEeji asked while smirking. Seishiro looked at him suspiciously and smirked also.

"Sure."

"Then, let's go." Neji said while walking off. Seishiro followed him and looked at him skeptically.

"Where we heading?" Seishiro asked. Neji looked at him over his shoulder and continue walking.

"Oh. I forgot my cellphone on the janitor's closet."

"Why is it in there?"

"Naruto hid it."

"Oh."

* * *

"Seishiro can you get it from there? I'm going to the bathroom." Neji said while running off. Seishiro sighed and went on the closet. Then suddenly, the door closed. 

"WHAT THE-" Then, Sasuke appeared from the side of the door, smirking. Sasuke looked on the other side and reveal Kageru, Naruto and Neji smirking also.

"Have a good time there. Sagara." Sasuke said while walking off.

"UCHIHA!"

* * *

Sakura looked at the window and smiled at the view. Then, the door opened and Naruto and Sasuke walking casually in their seats. 

"Where have you been?" Sakura asked.

"Why? Miss me?" Sasuke smirked.

"NO!"

"Don't forget to go to the ground later. I have something to tell you there." Sasuke said while looking at the board.

"Why don't you just tell it here?"

"It's secret."

"Baka."

* * *

**At the field… Studio room…**

"Oh I wish we're doing the RIGHT thing!" Naruto shouted while looking at Sasuke, whose currently looking at the window. Looking for the girls.

"Where could they be?" Sasuke asked himself while looking at the grounds. Naruto rolled his eyes in his disgust.

"I can't believe he's going to confess!"

"Then, you can confess to Hinata also." Kageru said while smikrking. Neji glared at the two which caused then to shut up.

"They're here!" Sasuke shouted which caused them to look at the window.

* * *

**At the field…**

"Why are there many people here?" Ino asked while looking around. Sakura looked at the studio room suspiciously.

"Let's go sit. Maybe Tsuande needs to talk to us students." Ten-ten said while ushering them to the benches.

"YOU GIRLS ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" The girls turned back to see Naruto shouting and poiting at them.

"JUST STAY THERE AND LISTEN! HIKARIS! ESPECIALLY YOU HARUNO SAKURA!"

"Me?" Sakura pointed at herself. Everyone whispered and giving glances at her. Sakura then glared at him.

"What did I do?" Sakura asked sarcastically. Then, Sasuke and the other walked on the stage with their instruments with them. Sasuke then went on the microphone stand.

"Sakura. This is for you." Then, Their band started playing a song. 'I'll be'

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky _

_Never revealing their depth_

"Haruno Sakura, For the times we've been like much an enemy to each other. I've realized that you've jerk to me…"When, Sakura's going to protest ,Ino covered her mouth.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

"And I have a liking on it. You turn me on, Sakura….So I will now tell you, everyone, that I, Uchiha Sasuke, son of Uchiha Fugaku, president and owner of this school and other companies…"

"He's nuts." Ino remarked while looking weirdly at Sasuke, who's at the stage. Hinata nodded.

"And a big conceited jerk." Kiri said.

"Is madly in love on HARUNO SAKURA!" Sasuke then ended his speech, song. Everyone in the area silenced. Sakura who's now blushing madly with a shock expression on her face.

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

"NOOOO!" The fangirls shouted while the others fainted. The boys, ANBU, sighed in relief that Sasuke had confess. Then, Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. Then, he saw Seishiro walking down towards Sakura.

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life..._

"What the hell?" Sasuke looked at Seishiro who's whispering something on Sakura which in returne who blushes and nodded at him. Sasuke then looked at them curiously. Then, Seishiro looked at him and smirked.

"You lost, Uchiha."

_**END OF CHAPTER…**_

Wuhoo! I'm back with chapter 22 of HSD High School Days! I'm so happy that I can now use the computer! And with that I can now update my fics from time to time. Except for the fact I have activities in school…XD So till then! READ AND REVIEW! R&R! XD

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


	23. Practice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 23: Practice

* * *

_**

_**Recap Of Last Chapter**_

"_NOOOO!" The fangirls shouted while the others fainted. The boys, ANBU, sighed in relief that Sasuke had confess. Then, Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. Then, he saw Seishiro walking down towards Sakura._

"_What the hell?" Sasuke looked at Seishiro who's whispering something on Sakura which in return who blushes and nodded at him. Sasuke then looked at them curiously. Then, Seishiro looked at him and smirked._

"_You lost, Uchiha."_

* * *

"YAWN!" Kiri stood up on her bed and began her daily exercise. Doing fifty sit-ups, ten jumping jacks, fifteen push-ups. Kiri then went to her bathroom.

* * *

_RING!_

"Nothing's going to happen." Kiri muttered while walking on the hallway. Then, she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and was about to punch the so-called stalker but held the person held her hand.

"What do you think you're doing, Kiri-pei?" Kageru said while smirking at her. Kiri glared at him.

"Trying to punch your big-dumb-head."

"That's ouch, Kiri-pei." Kageru smirked while looking at her. Kiri then, slapped him square in the face and smirked.

"You better be warned later at practice, Kage-poo." Kiri smiled while waving her hand and walked off.

"She never changed. That tomboy."

* * *

**Neji's class…**

"Ei, Neji-kun!"

"Neji-kun!"

"Hi girls." Neji greeted while walking to his seat. Neji then, rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Can people get any worse? First Sasuke then Sakura and then MY fangirls.' He thought.

"Hey Neji." Tenten greeted while putting her bag on her table. Neji waved at her in response.

"Heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Sagara's courting Sakura." Tenten said while looking for Seishiro. Neji smirked and folded his arms.

"Sasuke's gonna be angry on this."

"He knows."

"What!" Neji looked at her. Tenten took her notebook and put it on her compartment.

"You don't know? Just awhile ago, Sasuke punch six lockers in a row, muttering Sakura's name."

"Poor guy." Tenten smirked.

* * *

**LUNCH**

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted while running up to his raven-haired friend. SAsuke continued to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Sasuke, what happened on class?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grabbed a tray and walked on the aisle.

"None of your business." Sasuke answered while grabbed some salad. Naruto looked a him worriedly.

"Don't give me that face, dobe."

"NANI!"

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke said while walking towards their table. Naruto sighed and followed suit.

"Oi, Sasuke, look." Shikamaru said while pointing at the third table which composed of Seishiro's gang and Sakura laughing. Sasuke looked at them with his face saddened.

"Cheer up, dude. Sakura doesn't know Seishiro as a playboy." Kageru said while patting Sasuke's back.

"Cuz' that blue-haired freak is so genius on a playboy role." Sasuke muttered while eating his salad.

"Well, Seishiro's better that Kageru flirt." Neji added while nudging Kageru in his elbow.

"How may girlfriends has Seishiro had anyway?" Naruto wondered while counting his fingers.

"He has five on our first year days, six on our second, two on our third, and three this year." Shikamaru answered.

"Make it four this year." Kageru added which he earned a glare on his raven-haired friend.

"I was just joking."

"Don't worry Sasuke, he's ONLY courting her. NOT going out."

"Aa"

* * *

"YAMATO MIKAGE!" Genma shouted catching his attention. Kageru bolted up and scratched his head. 

"Genma-san, call me Kageru. I hate it when someone calls me Mikage." Kageru said.

"Whatever, Yamato." Kageru rolled his eyes and looked back of his seat and wink at the girl behind him.

"YAMATO!"

"Yes sir?"

"Answer my question!"

"Uh…What's the question?"

"When did the First Hokage named the city?"

"Uh…Who we're talking to?" Kageru asked while pointing up his chin. Genma shooked his head.

"I can't believe you had the looks girls has been looking for yet you don't have the brains."

"Sheesh teach, I have a brain. It's inside my skull." Kageru said while folding his arms.

"I'm mean you're spacing off."

"Riigghht."

* * *

**Gym class…**

_PRRRTTT!_

"Alright my youthful students! Get you shiny butts on the track!" Gai shouted while looking at his students faces.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"Lee! What?"

"I will run hundred laps for ya!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"They're stupids." The other student said while pointing at the two coconut-heads making another big scene.

"Oi! Get you're places ready!"

* * *

**Kiri's gym class…**

"Okay class! Let's play volleyball!" Anko shouted while smirking at her students. The girls ready up for the game while Kiri looked at the track and field and smirked.

'This should be great.'

* * *

"I can't believe the girls are playing volleyball." One of Kageru's classmate said to him. 

"Yup. Who would have thought the tomboy of the Hikari's will be playing." Kageru smirked.

"You're mean."

"ANBU's manners."

* * *

"Okay, first to serve is Marage Kiri's team." Anko said while munching her dangos. 

"I can't believe she's eating dangos again!" A girl complained while making her stance. Kiri rolled her eyes and started to serve.

"White 1 Black 0!"

"Go KIRI!" The girls cheered at her. She smirked but then, when was going to serve she was cut by a familiar voice.

"GO KIRI-PEI!"

BAM!

"Kageru." Kiri muttered while glaring at him. Kageru waved at her while laughing. Kiri bounce the ball and serve it. Instead the ball was going to the other side of the court it hit Kageru's face.

"THAT'S FOR YOU TO INTERFERE!"

"Tomboy!"

"FLIRT!" Kiri the stomped off her feet and grabbed another ball and throw it to Kageru. Kageru blocked it but another ball was coming at him. He grabbed his classmate and make him cover him.

BAM!

"Ha! You hit our classmate!"

"YOU!"

* * *

This so-called dodge ball ended in an hour. Both of them went to detention with bandages on their body. 

" I hate you."

"Well, it's your fault you throw the ball."

"Jerk."

"Tomboy."

"I'm not a tomboy, GAY!"

"Yeah right."

"Hmph!"

"…"

"…"

"Ei, Kiri-pei."

"What?"

"Do you miss our childhood days?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Cuz' you've been a jerk." Kiri stated while folding her hand and looked at it. Kageru sighed and smiled to no one.

"I do."

"What?"

"I've missed it.'

"What?"

"Our childhood."

"…"

"I remember the time we went to the beach with your mother and find a one cute shell lying on the shore. We cut it into half and made a necklace on it."

"…"

"I'm glad though."

"Why?"

"Although, I'm kinda like Naruto maybe Shikamaru perhaps. As ANBU, you Hikaris are the one who aho accepted us not as Athletic, Noble Boys. But as a person." Kageru explained. Kiri looked away covering her face.

"As a childhood friend of Kiri-pei, I'm glad that Kiri-pei accepted me as a rival and as a friend."

"Whatever, Kageru."

"Heh, Whatever too Kiri-pei." Kageru stood up and walked off the room. Kiri smiled and took out her necklace to see a violet shell.

"I've missed it too. Kage-poo."

* * *

_**END OF CHAPTER…**_

Okay! I've finished chapter 23 of HSD High School Days! I know you want to know what happened on Sasuke-Sakura's story but I want you know how the others will get together! XD…YEHEY! It's vacation time! Since it's vacation, I'll be updating fast! Maybe next week or within the week! XD…So till then! READ AND REVIEW! R&R!

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


	24. Their misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 24: The misunderstanding

* * *

_**

**_Recap Of Last Chapter 22:_**

"_What the hell?" Sasuke looked at Seishiro who's whispering something on Sakura which in returne who blushes and nodded at him. Sasuke then looked at them curiously. Then, Seishiro looked at him and smirked._

"_You lost, Uchiha."_

* * *

It's been a week Sasuke had confessed his feelings for Sakura. It's also been a week that Seishiro and Sakura got together. Now, Sasuke, lying on his bed, reminiscing what Seishiro said to him. 

**Flashback…**

_Sasuke packed his things when he stopped hearing someone is clapping at him. Sasuke turned around to see Seishiro looking at him triumphantly._

"_Nice song…but I think that Sakura believes me better that you do. Uchiha." Seishiro said while glaring at him._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I told her what happen along the hallway. I said it was YOU who locked me in that closet and your prank is just a PLAN to get her." Seishiro explained. _

"_And I also said that you really don't give a damn about her…You only care for the appreciation what you father wants to expect from you. I also said that she' another annoying fan girl of yours waiting for your affection." _

"_WHAT!"_

"_It's true isn't it? That confession you just played is also a prank." Seishiro said while looking at the mad Sasuke infront of him._

"_I guess I better go." Seishiro walked away then stopped. Seishiro the looked at him over his shoulder and smirked._

"_I forgot. Sakura is now my girlfriend. And I don't want you to come near her. Sayonara, Uchiha." With that, Seishiro leaved._

**End Of Flashback…**

"Sakura."

* * *

"It's five thirty." Sakura said while looking at the clock. It's been a week that Seishiro court her and also the week that Sasuke had confessed his feelings. Sakura sighed and looked at the clock and sighed again. 

**Flashback**

"_EI, Sakura." Sakura turned to see Seishiro leaning on the wall. Sakura smiled at him._

"_Yes?" _

"_Can we talk?" _

"_Sure." Seishiro stood up and gestured her on the bench. Sakura followed him at suit._

"_So, what do you want?"_

"_Uhm…I don't know how to tell this but-" Seishiro said while scratching the back of his head._

"_But what?"_

"_Sasuke is lying to you."_

"_What?"_

"_I heard Sasuke and his gang said that what ever happens on the performance today is just a big prank." Seishiro said._

"_Sasuke said that-"_

"_And this is the bad part Sakura…"_

"_He doesn't care for you this thing that he did to you is only a joke. Also, you're only just a mere annoying fangirl like anybody else." Seishiro said while looking _

_at her._

**End of Flashback…**

"Just a fangirl." Sakura muttered.

'_I thought you think of me more.'_

* * *

**School…**

Sakura walked on the school gates to see Sasuke's and her friends are talking. She looked around to see no raven haired boy in her sight.

"He's not here?"

"SAKURA!" Ino greeted while walking up to her. Sakura waved while waiting for Ino.

"So, how's the week with Seishiro?" Ino asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh. It's fine."

"Fine? I thought you're happy about it?" Ino said while looking at her in a questioning look.

"Ne, where's Sasuke? I didn't see him-"

"You're looking for Sasuke? I thought you're looking for that Seishiro." Ino said angrily while saying Seishiro's name.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He's not coming to school today." Kageru interrupted while looking at the others. Sakura raised a brow and sighed.

"Fine. See ya."

* * *

**Classroom…**

"Okay, let's see who's absent today." Iruka said while flipping his clipboard. Sakura looked beside her to see nothing. Sakura sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Here."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Then, the door opened and Sasuke went in with his sports bag on his shoulder.

"You're late, Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Please take you seat." As soon Sasuke went to his seat. Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"What now, Pinky?"

"Why are you late?"

"None of your business." Sasuke shrugged while looking at the cherry blossoms in the window. Sakura muttered like 'trying to be concerned to him' and all.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Good."

* * *

**Music Room…**

"Why are we here again?" Naruto asked while scratching his head. Tenten give him a punch on the head.

"OW!"

"It's about Sakura-Seishiro issue."

"Oh…So, what are we going to do with it?"

"Well, I suggest we should do the ANBU's way to get rid of Seishiro." Shikamaru said. Kiri raised her brow and shook her head.

"Why don't we just support her?" Kageru suggested. Everyone looked at him in a questioning look.

"Support her? KAGERU! SEISHIRO IS A PLAYBOY! WE SHOULD DO SOMETHING TO KEEP SAKURA AWAY FROM HIM!" Tenten shouted.

"Why don't you all just leave her alone?" Everyone looked at Sasuke who was currently brooding in the corner.

"Why? We thought you love her?"

"I know, just let her be."

"Sasuke."

"I'm going." Sasuke then walked off the room. Everyone looked at his retreating figure and sighs.

"Lets' just support her for awhile, then if something came up, let's take her away from him." Neji said.

* * *

**Hallway…**

' I can't believe Sasuke didn't talked to me.' Sakura thought while walking towards the cafeteria.

'**_Maybe he's just jealous that Seishiro is YOUR boyfriend._**' Her inner answered. Sakura sighed.

'Maybe, but I'm too guilty that even he confessed I didn't react.'

'**_Coz' Sasuke, the-ever-so-popular, is in LOVE with you!' _**

' Whatever.' Sakura walked inside the cafeteria. Ino greeted her and give her a tray. Sakura smiled and walked off with her. Sakura smiled and waved to the guys which they returned.

"Wow, for the first time, Sakura seats with us again." Kageru commented while seeping his soup.

"Well, I want Seishiro to hang-out with his friends for awhile." Sakura reasoned out.

"Well, maybe she doesn't even know that Seishiro is a pla-OW!" Naruto was cut by Shikamaru who pinch in his arm.

"What?"

"He said that Seishiro is lucky."

"Oh…I thought he was going to say 'playboy'." Sakura said while taking a sip in her can.

"I can't believe she's dumb like Naruto." Ino whispered to Hinata. Hinata shook her head.

"We've talked about it, we should support her."

"Oh right." Ino said while looking back at Sakura, smiling. Hinata shook her head.

"So, Saku-chan, what happened on your relationship with Seishiro?" Ino said while looking at her pink-haired friend.

"Nothing much to expect in a week." Sakura said while eating her salad. Ino nodded in agreement.

"By the way, Where's Sasuke?"

"He's not going to eat with us for awhile." Neji muttered while looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at him and raised her brow.

"Why?'

"He'll be practicing on the court, because of the upcoming two-month competition." Neji said.

"With who?"

"Sabakuno High, he's preparing for his big basketball match with Gaara." Naruto said while munching with his chips.

"Again? I wished we could get our championship back." Kiri muttered while clutching her fork.

"Calm down, Kiri-pei."

"Whatever."

"Uhmm…I'm going to look for Sasuke." Sakura said while pointing towards the door. Everyone didn't bother because of the upcoming event with the Sabakuno High.

* * *

**Basketball Court…**

"Eh?" Sakura looked up in the small window on the door to see if the raven-haired boy is in there. Sakura's eyes bulged out to see Sasuke topless with his co-teams doing hoops.

"OMG!" Then door suddenly opened by no other than Sasuke. Sakura backed away and smiled.

"Uh…Hi! I was just dropping by to see if-gotta go!" Sakura ran. Sasuke raised his brow and smirked.

"Well, I didn't see that coming."

* * *

"I can't believe I blush!" 

"NO!" Sakura squeaked while slapping her face lightly trying to forget the point that she blush when Sasuke came out.

"I have Seishiro, Seishiro is way cute that him."

"Than who?"

"Sasu-SASUKE!" Sakura shouted to see Sasuke leaning on the other side of the wall looking at her.

"I was…I…I…"

"Save it. There's no point to tell anyway." Sasuke said while standing up. Sakura was about to speak when Sasuke cut her.

"Hurry up. Haruno." Sakura stiffened. Haruno? Sasuke never called her Haruno with an annoying tone. Is it true? He thinks she' an annoying fan girl? Sakura looked down and sighed.

"I'm going."

* * *

**After Class…School Grounds…**

"He's must have a bad day today. " Sakura said the herself while walking towards the gate. She stops and looked back at the school.

"Maybe, I could just talk to him." Sakura smiled and walked to the cherry blossom trees. When Sakura same, she saw a figure sitting under the cherry blossom tree.

"Ohayo Sasuke!" Sakura greeted while walking towards the raven-haired teen. Sasuke just continue to stare on the space in front of him.

"So, what's up?" Sakura asked while smiling at him. Sasuke looked at her then looked up.

"Nothing. But the cherry blossoms falling."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what's your point?"

"My point is why are you acting like that?" Sasuke retorted and shook his head. Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Tell me, why are you so curious?"

"Coz' you're not acting like the Sasuke I know!"

"You don't know me, Haruno." Sasuke muttered. Sakura was about to say something and sighed in frustration.

"What's your problem anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you have!"

"Tell me."

"SASUKE!" Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eyes and returned to his view. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's about Seishiro isn't it?"

"…"

"Tell me."

"…"

"Sasuke, if you don't say anything to others it won't help you!" Sakura shouted but there's still no response on the lad.

"Tell me, why do you like him?"

Sakura was about to say something but was cut by Sasuke who was now looking at her seriously.

"Oh I know, you like him with his sick looks, right?"

"No that's not right…you like him because he's putting false information on me!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend who's a part-time PLAYBOY!"

"You're mean!"

"And you're annoying." Sasuke then stood up brushing the petals on his uniform. Sakura stood up and glared at him.

"Seishiro's right."

"And I can't believe you actually believe on your hypocrite boyfriend!" Sasuke shouted.

SLAP!

Sasuke looked surprise. He looked at the girl in front of him who was beginning to cry.

"He's not a hypocrite! You're the hypocrite!" Sakura shouted while crying her heart out.

"I thought were friends now, I thought that your pranks have stopped. But this is the biggest prank I've get. Confessing your love? You're toying me!"

"Am I toying you? You think I toy you! Tell that to YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Sasuke retorted which earned him another slap in the face.

"I just wanna tell you this, Haruno…" Sasuke looked at him seriously and grabbed her hand.

"I never toy anyone. Especially a girl like you." Sakura pushed him and ran away crying leaving Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her retreating figure and shooked his head.

"I can't believe this things are happening." Sasuke then grab his bag and walked away. In a far distance, Seishiro and his gang were smirking evilly on what had happen right in front of there eyes.

"You're such a baka, Haruno."

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

**_I've finished chapter 24! Whew! I;m currently working on Asia's Mannerism and Blue Song so wait for it! XD…Okay, on the next chapter is how Sakura and Sasuke misses each others presence but wait…Who on earth these three people are here on their school? Find out! READ AND REVIEW! R&R! XD_**

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


	25. Who are they!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

**_Chapter 25: Who are they!_**

**_Recap Of Last Chapter:_**

"_I just wanna tell you this, Haruno…" Sasuke looked at him seriously and grabbed her hand._

"_I never toy anyone. Especially a girl like you." Sakura pushed him and ran away crying leaving Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her retreating figure and shook his head._

"_I can't believe this things are happening." Sasuke then grab his bag and walked away. In a far distance, Seishiro and his gang were smirking evilly on what had happen right in front of there eyes._

"_You're such a baka, Haruno."_

* * *

RING! 

RING!

"YAWN! I can't believe I woke up this early." Sakura got up from her bed and walked to her bathroom. As soon as she got out from her room with her uniform, she went down the stairs and make her breakfast and Popochi's food.

DING DONG!

"I'm coming!" Sakura went to her front door. 'I wish this will be Sasuke knocking to apologize to me!' She thought while hurriedly opening her door to see…

"What do you-Seishiro?"

"Ohayo Sakura." Sakura smiled and went to the side ushering him to go inside her house. Seishiro followed suit and lay at the couch.

"So, why my cherry blossom is so gloomy?" Seishiro implied while resting his face on his hand. Sakura smiled weakly and turned to him.

"I was just remembering something." '**_Yeah Right_**.' She thought and sighed deeply. How could she forget that she and Sasuke fought yesterday? Like hell, it gave her a headache last night. She didn't even let Popochi eat her meal! Sakura looked at Seishiro who was now looking at her.

"Let's go to school, Sakura." Seishiro ordered and grabbed his backpack and closed the door causing a loud 'bang'.

'**_HOW RUDE OF HIM! BANGING MY…I MEAN OUR DOOR LIKE THAT! SASUKE NEVER DOES THAT!_**' He inner self shouted while holding her fist up.

'Yeah…Sasuke.'

* * *

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted while waving to the man in the back motorcycle. Sasuke turned to him and put out his helmet and looked at his blonde friend. 

"What now, dobe?"

"Nothing. I just wanna scream your name in a DOBE's way. " Naruto smirked while emphasizing the word 'dobe' with his hands. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Hey man, ready to kick Sabakuno high next week?" Naruto asked while punching in the air. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah."

Sasuke then stop in his track thinking what happen yesterday at the school grounds. Naruto looked at him and grinned.

"It's Sakura, ne?"

"…"

"Dude, chill out! We, ANBU, must concentrate on our game with Sabakuno High! We should kick the trio's butt outta here! Well, except the girl with a big fan on her back...By the way, I wonder…What's the purpose of that fan? Well, Shikamaru said that that girl uses her fan ONLY for hot weather! And I thought it's to swipe people feet off the floor considering they're the sons and daughter of the principal. I should-"

"SHUT UP DOBE! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!" Sasuke shouted at his friend who still thinking ways when and where the girl uses the big fan.

"Well, I just wanna say that forget her for a moment, teme. There are plenty girls in the school." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away. Sasuke 's eyes then looked at the girls talking with each other. What if Sasuke used a girl to get Sakura's attention by having a rumor that he and the girl is going out? BINGO! Sasuke smirked at that thought and looked at his friend.

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke said and walked towards the classroom. Naruto looked at him who stopped.

"Thanks for the word. Who knew a dunce can give some advice." Sasuke said without even looking back started to walk towards their classroom.

"Glad I could help, teme! Even though I don't know what I advice I gave you…Wait, did the bell rang? Kuso! I'm late!"

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke." Neji, Shikamaru and Kageru greeted earning them and nod at the Uchiha prodigy. 

"Excited for next week?"

"Hn." Neji smirked at him. He predicted that this league with the Sabakuno High will be the best occasion on the ANBU's calendar for they will beat the crap out of the also known popular Sand siblings.

"Bet we'll get even with them."

"I agree. I have loads of pranks and training in karate this year only for this battle." Kageru grinned.

"Give me a break, like lets not show any weaknesses till the end of the league." Shikamaru suggested.

"Feh. That would work."

"I doubt about Ramen-boy."

"Yeah."

"What the heck, let's get to class."

'So this means…I'll put aside Sakura for awhile?'

* * *

"OHAYO SASUKE-KUN!" 

His fan girls greeted with their heart-shaped eyes. Sasuke glared at them causing them to back off and started walking to their seats. Sasuke turned to look at his seatmate who is now starting at him curiously.

Sasuke glared and walked down the aisle and sit on his seat.

"Ehem."

"…"

"Ehem."

"…"

"Ano…"

"…"

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him who is now glaring at the cherry blossom tree visible on the window. Sakura sighed.

"Ohayo Minna-san!" Kakashi greeted while popping his head on the door while waving at them. Everyone glared at him. Kakashi laughed while walking towards the teacher's table plopping down the chair infront of them while smirking beneath his mask. Everyone gave him a questioning look.

"Okay class, since it's the week for our upcoming arrival of our friendly school, Sabakuno High, we'll be having our preparation in our league for all we know." Kakashi looked at Sasuke who is glaring in return.

"And I suggest, we'll support our varsity players, and other participants in the said competition. Especially you, Uchiha." Kakashi eyed him who merely nodded and looked at Naruto who grinned.

"And I suggest you all play clean as possible. Got that?" Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I'm ready, teme." Naruto said while grinning menacingly at Sasuke. He knows that Sasuke and Gaara were rivals since this 'league' was made. Well, except Neji that is. He still recalled that instead of fulfilling the theme of 'Friendship is a tool to have a better life' it became 'Bloodshed is the BETTER tool to have the BEST life'. Like hell, it gone too far, having Sasuke some broken limbs and Gaara has a broken ribs and a big scar on the back. Naruto smirked at that memory. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Hn…Tell that to Gaara."

"Well, come to think of it, I'll bring ramen for the next week's battle." Naruto grinned.

"Uhmm…Naruto, did you, by any chance mean Gaara? I mean Sabakuno Gaara?" Sakura asked. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks and Naruto smirked.

"Yup."

"I thought you're IN that school? I can't believe that you don't know your own schoolmate." Sasuke said wryly. Sakura glared at him.

"Whatever." Sasuke then stood up along with Naruto and walked out the room. Hinata and Sakura looked at each other.

"Hinata, what did Kaka-sensei mean by 'as clean as possible'?" Hinata looked down and sighed.

"I wished this league will be finished soon."

* * *

"Ne, otouto, is this league with the Uchiha will be greater than last year?" the mask-boy asked while looking at the window. 

"I bet it is, Kankuro."

"I heard Sakura is in that school. Feh, she's even the captain of cheerleading at the Kawarimi school." Kankuro said while grinning at his sister.

"I wish she is…I'll give her hell at the competition."

* * *

It's been days since the fight happened. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the while ceiling. He just wished that his life will be like this. Lying on the bed and never face his problems. Heck, it's not like it'll will keep going like this. Sasuke sighed. 

_**FLASHBACK…**_

'_What's wrong with me?'_

"_Ohayo Sasuke!" Sakura greeted while walking towards the raven-haired teen. Sasuke just continue to stare on the space in front of him._

"_So, what's up?" Sakura asked while smiling at him. Sasuke looked at her then looked up._

"_Nothing. But the cherry blossoms falling." _

"_That's not what I meant."_

"_Then what's your point?"_

"_My point is why are you acting like that?" Sasuke retorted and shook his head. Sakura looked at him curiously._

"_Tell me, why are you so curious?" _

"_Coz' you're not acting like the Sasuke I know!"_

"_You don't know me, Haruno." Sasuke muttered. Sakura was about to say something and sighed in frustration._

"_What's your problem anyway?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Yes you have!"_

"_Tell me."_

"_SASUKE!" Sasuke looked at her in the corner of his eyes and returned to his view. Sakura rolled her eyes._

"_It's about Seishiro isn't it?"_

"…"

"_Tell me."_

"…"

"_Sasuke, if you don't say anything to others it won't help you!" Sakura shouted but there's still no response on the lad._

"_Tell me, why do you like him?"_

_Sakura was about to say something but was cut by Sasuke who was now looking at her seriously._

"_Oh I know, you like him with his sick looks, right?" _

"_No that's not right…you like him because he's putting false information on me!"_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Why don't you ask your boyfriend who's a part-time PLAYBOY!"_

"_You're mean!"_

"_And you're annoying." Sasuke then stood up brushing the petals on his uniform. Sakura stood up and glared at him._

"_Seishiro's right."_

"_And I can't believe you actually believe on your hypocrite boyfriend!" Sasuke shouted._

_SLAP!_

_Sasuke looked surprise. He looked at the girl in front of him who was beginning to cry._

"_He's not a hypocrite! You're the hypocrite!" Sakura shouted while crying her heart out._

"_I thought were friends now, I thought that your pranks have stopped. But this is the biggest prank I've get. Confessing your love? You're toying me!" _

"_Am I toying you? You think I toy you! Tell that to YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Sasuke retorted which earned him another slap in the face._

"_I just wanna tell you this, Haruno…" Sasuke looked at him seriously and grabbed her hand._

"_I never toy anyone. Especially a girl like you." Sakura pushed him and ran away crying leaving Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her retreating figure and shooked his head._

"_I can't believe this things are happening." Sasuke then grab his bag and walked away._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Sasuke remembered that day. He put his hand on the place Sakura had just slapped him.

BEEP

BEEP!

_Time to go to school…._

* * *

**Kawarimi School…**

"MOVE!"

"OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"HEY! WHY DID YOU PUSHED ME!"

The students gasped and backed away from them. The whole student body stop at their dead track while hearing those familiar voices coming in the school gate.

"Its _them_."

"Oh no…I thought they're coming next week!"

"It IS NEXT WEEK!"

Sakura looked at the crowed hurdling on the main door. Sakura was about to go there but there was a hand stopped her. Sakura turned around to see her friends signaling to keep quiet.

"What's going on?"

"It's_ them_…"

"Them, who?"

"**UCHIHA SASUKE! ANBU! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!**"

Everybody cringed at the loud voice, some cover their ears as the voice was now accompanied by a screeching flute. Then,

BANG!

A group of black figures standing at the door holding an unconscious student. Sakura gaped at the sight in front of her and ran towards the unconscious student lying on the flat ground.

"LEE!"

Sakura shouted while holding the wounded Lee at her arms. Then, a shadow covered her.

"Nice to see you, Buso kanojo." Sakura's eyes widened at the familiar voice. Sakura looked up to see Temari grinning at her.

"T-temari?"

_**END OF CHAPTER…**_

* * *

I'm SO SO SO SORRY! I had promise before that I'll be posting High School Days after I post Blue Song right? Well, I have my reasons why I didn't post High School Days fast. Because 1) I'm busy at school work now...2) My family put a rule that I can only use the computer once a week during school days… 3) I'm in a writer's block that time… I hope you forgive me! I'm TRULY SORRY! Don't let your hopes down because I'm going to FINISH this FIC! I promise I'll update from time to time, Ne? So PLEASE, **READ and REVIEW**! R&R! XD 

Next Chapter: Sabakuno Siblings!

_Main: ShikaIno _

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


	26. Sabakuno Siblings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**_Chapter 26:Sabakuno Siblings!

* * *

_**

**_Recap Of Last Chapter:_**

_BANG!_

_A group of black figures standing at the door holding an unconscious student. Sakura gaped at the sight in front of her and ran towards the unconscious student lying on the flat ground._

"_LEE!"_

_Sakura shouted while holding the wounded Lee at her arms. Then, a shadow covered her._

"_Nice to see you, Buso kanojo." Sakura's eyes widened at the familiar voice. Sakura looked up to see Temari grinning at her._

"_T-temari?"_

* * *

"Nice! Now I know how LOW you are! Haruno." Temari said while smirking down at Sakura. Sakura glared at her and stood up. 

"Are you insulting me?!" Sakura shouted at her. Temari grinned and poked her on the chest.

"You know, Haruno. I don't like you since you came into our lives! You playgirl!" Temari was about to punch her but was block by a calloused hand. She looked up to see a glaring Uchiha.

"Take that back, Sabakuno."

Temari backed away. Suddenly, four people came and running towards Sasuke but was block by Neji, Shikamaru,Naruto and Kageru.

"That's enough, Sakon, Tayuya, Jironibuo, Kidoumaru." The four stopped and make way for Gaara. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and push Sakura behind him. Gaara noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"Long time no see."

"You came here to get your butts kick?" Sasuke smirked while looking confidently at Gaara. Gaara chuckled and grinned.

"That's harsh. Iie, I'm here to get YOURS kick."

"Yeah Right."

"I'm dead serious."

"You think you can get me?"

"I will." Gaara then walked passed them followed by the other Sabakuno students. As he passed Sasuke, he looked at Sakura on the corner of his eye and muttered something to her. Sasuke noticed this and glared at Gaara's figure.

Sakura looked down and sighed. Sasuke put his hand on her shoulder and the other, holding her chin up to face him. Sasuke looked at her emerald eyes and muttered…

"I'll protect you, no matter what."

Sakura's eyes widened and looked down. "I have Seishiro to protect me, Uchiha." Sasuke looked away slowly. He felt the pain in the center of his chest, like everything turned him down in an instant. What is she thinking? Is she testing him? He sighed and smirked.

"You think he'll protect you?" With that, Sasuke and the other ANBU's walked away leaving Sakura in a confused look.

* * *

**LUNCH….**

" Tsunade said that the Sabakuno students will be going to our lessons so the faculty can prepare the competition." Neji said while sipping his root beer. Everyone nodded at this.

"So when will this start?"

"After lunch."

Everybody sighed and looked at Sasuke who's looking at the other table. Seeing this, everyone looked at it to see Sakura smiling at Seishiro and his friends.

"Now, I'm beginning to think Sakura's a playgirl like her boyfriend." Kageru said while eating his sandwich. The girls glared at him, who looked at them terrified.

"What!"

* * *

_YAWN!_

"Is it me or this day is getting boring?" Kageru whispered while trying to wake himself up. Kiri sighed and looked at him in the corner of her eye. Seeing him, makes her sick, literally.

'Why did I get to know him? Why can't it be like Neji or that Uchiha?'

"Oi. "

Kiri turned her head seeing Kageru looking at her in daze. Kiri raised a brow and asked, "What?" Kageru smirked.

"So you want Neji or Sasuke than me? I'm hurt."

"Shut up. It's none of your business." Kiri hissed, making Kageru shocked. He shrugged and rested his head on his left palm while looking at the window.

"You know…"

"What?"

"…you should be thankful than your friends…"

"Why?"

"Well, Sasuke and Neji earned their attention by pranking the one they like…"

"…As for you, you don't need pranks."

Kiri rolled her eyes and smiled. Thinking what's got into this stupid-athlete that give him this semi-meaningful advice. She giggled, which gave Kageru a shock face.

"Well, baka, I didn't know you have some brains to tell something like that." Kiri teased. Kageru glared at this and leaned on his seat.

"I just want to cheer you up."

"I'm already…happy."

Kageru was about to turned his head to her direction but was cut by a peck on his cheek. He blushed at this and looked at Kiri, who was smirking at him.

"What's that for?"

"Se-cret."

"hmph."

"By the way, thank you."

* * *

"I can't stand this…" 

"What now, dobe?"

"I CANT STAND THAT GAARA WILL BE GOING TO OUR CLASS!" Naruto shouted while grabbing his hair in a crazy manner. Sasuke looked at him and said. "You're making yourself an idiot, dobe."

"I AM AN IDIOT-Wait…WHAT!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sakura said while glaring at him. Naruto pouted and looked over the door to see Gaara and the other Sabakuno students with him.

Gaara looked at Sasuke glaring at him. Sasuke returned it gladly while hearing Sakura's begging to stop.

"Okay class! We're going to start our experiment!"

* * *

"Tell me, Hinata-chan, what's this blue juice in this weird bottle?" 

Hinata looked at Naruto pointing in the experiment they're doing. She sighed and walked to him. "I-it's…"

_BANG!_

"YOU FOOL!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone turned to the table in the last row to see Sasuke and Sakura bickering about the explosion they caused. "Not again, Sasuke-teme is always getting his hands on the wrong side if he's with Sakura." Naruto said while playing with the dead frog in the table.

Hinata blushed, thinking he's cute like in that position. 'Should I tell him now?' She thought. She gulped and taking a deep breathe.

"Ano…N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yup, Hinata-chan?"

"I…I…"

"_I DIDN'T PUT THAT ACID ON THAT BEAKER, YOU BAKA!"_

_RING!_

"It's time already! Ne, Hinata, just tell it to me later." Naruto said while running off to Sasuke who was now leaning in the doorway.

"I guess I didn't have a gut's to tell him."

"That Uchiha, I swear I'll kill him!" Sakura muttered while walking up to Hinata, who was looking the door. Sakura looked at her and smiled.

"There's still time, Hinata."

* * *

_TAP!_

_TAP!_

_TAP!_

"_Sighs_." Ino plumped down her desk and looked at the board boringly. She gaze at everyone inside the classroom talking about the encounter awhile ago. News last long, she thought.

"How troublesome."

Ino turned to her left side to see Shikamaru seating in his chair muttering curses. She smiled slightly. Thinking that this lazy-boy-genius looks cute in some way. She jerked up. 'What on earth did it come from?' She thought not noticing Shikamaru giving her a strange look.

"What are you staring at?" Ino glared at him which he returned. Ino growled and looked away. 'What's happening?' She thought. She then felt someone was tapping her right shoulder. Ino flinched and turned her head to see Chouji smiling.

"What, Chouji?"

"Do you have some chips in your bag?"

She sighed at this. As expected to this "fatso" here, he's STILL looking for chips since they're in their first day of class. She opened her bag and give him her lunch. Chouji licked his bottom lip in delight. He was about to get the box when a hand stop him.

"I'll treat you later, Chouji."

"But…Ino's food is delicious." Chouji said while looking at the food in front of him. Ino sighed and smiled. "You can have it, if you want, Chouji." She said while patting his shoulders and grinned.

"I'm on a diet."

"Arigatou, Ino."

Ino looked at Shikamaru, who stared at her lazily and yawned. He waved his hand and went back to his seat. Ino rolled her eyes and take her seat.

Then, the door opened to see the Sabakuno students walking down the aisle and seated at the back. Some pushed the others to seat where they wanted to seat.

"I never liked them." Ino whispered to Shikamaru who nodded in return. "Me neither, they're too troublesome to handle." Shikamaru said while looking at the one who entered in the class.

Walking down the aisle, she stopped beside Ino who's now glaring at the person beside her.

"What do you want?"

"I want THAT seat."

"Why?"

"Coz' I want to seat with hottie here." She said while pointing to Shikamaru who stared in wide eyes. Temari smirked and winked at him which cause Ino to growl fiercely.

"Sorry girl, this seat is TAKEN!"

"Then, I'll push you."

"NO ONE PUSHES YAMANAKA INO OUT!" Ino shouted while standing up and was about to slap Temari but stopped by Shikamaru's hand.

"Ino, stop it."

"She's taking my SEAT!"

"Sigh." Shikamaru let go her hand and get a pen out from his pocket and write something at Ino's table, which cause the two to looked at him curiously.

"There…happy?"

The girls looked at the table seeing the word engraved on the table. Ino smiled at this earning a deadly glare from Temari as she walked to the back with the other students.

"Thanks, Shika."

"Women are troublesome anyway."

Ino giggled at this and looked at the two words engraved perfectly on her table. She smiled at this words adoringly .

_Yamanaka Ino._

_**END OF CHAPTER…**_

* * *

I'm back with my twenty-sixth chapter! By the way, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING THIS FIC! It really gives me the urge to make and do more fics! Of course this fic is my first priority to update and finish first before I'll make and continue the others… But still I'm updating them once in awhile! XD 

SO READ AND REVIEW! R&R!

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


	27. Don't leave your valuables

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**Chapter 27: Don't leave your valuables unattended

* * *

**

**_Recap Of Last Chapter:_**

"_Ino, stop it." _

"_She's taking my SEAT!"_

"_Sigh." Shikamaru let go her hand and get a pen out from his pocket and write something at Ino's table, which cause the two to looked at him curiously._

"_There…happy?"_

_The girls looked at the table seeing the word engraved on the table. Ino smiled at this earning a deadly glare from Temari as she walked to the back with the other students._

"_Thanks, Shika."_

"_Women are troublesome anyway."_

_Ino giggled at this and looked at the two words engraved perfectly on her table. She smiled at these words adoringly._

_Yamanaka Ino._

* * *

"HYUUGA NEJI!" 

Neji jerked up and looked up to see his bowl-head teacher looking at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the bleacher that was supporting his back. "I'm listening, y'know." Neji said while putting his arms in the back of his head.

"Heh. I can't believe Hyuuga went to sleep." Seishiro remarked which earned him a glare from the Hyuuga prodigy. "I was just resting my eyes." Neji explained while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Okay class! THE YOUTH POWER WILL RISE AS WE RUN 30 LAPS FROM THE TRACK FIELD! NOW GO!" Gai energetically yelled at his class as the boys grunted while taking their positions in the track.

Neji went with Naruto and Sasuke, who were at the first liners in the track field. Naruto grinned at him while Sasuke smirked at him evilly.

"Shut up, you two."

"We didn't say anything, Neji."

"I can see it in your eyes, baka." Neji growled while Naruto snickered. Neji frowned at them and by the whistle, he ran with Sasuke leaving a laughing Naruto alone in the starting line.

"OI! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

"So Neji…" 

"huff…What?"

"Did Seishiro tell you anything about Sakura?" Sasuke asked while pacing up with Neji. Neji sighed and shook his head. He saw Sasuke went silent thinking that he has no chance with the girl.

"I should get another girl."

Neji's eyes went shocked as he looked at Sasuke who was calmly running with him. "Are you serious? Uchiha. You can't just-"

"Hey, I'm not a playboy. I just want to forget."

"But Sakura-"

"Sakura can wait…She HAS that stupid gangster anyway."

"I thought you wont let Sakura have a-"

"Whatever."

"Hmph. You're such a teme."

* * *

"Sigh…" 

"What happened to your PE class, Neji?" Tenten asked while looking at the Hyuuga who was now plopping himself to his table. She smirked at this 'He's so cute went he's exhausted!' She thought.

"What the-"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"'What the-'what?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Well you said 'what the-'so basically you said something."

"So?"

"You're talking to yourself, baka."

"I'm not!"

"You said 'what the-'"

"So! It doesn't mean anything!"

"Hn."

"You're sounding like Sasuke, y'know."

"I am one of the "Annoying Naggers and Bastards of this University" aren't I?" With that Neji smirked. Tenten gulped and growled. "How did-"

"I got it from your email."

"YOU HACK MY EMAIL?..!"

"It seems like it."

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Hmm?"

"N-nani, N-Naruto-kun?"

"I think I heard someone who yelled Neji's name."

"I didn't hear anything, Naruto-kun."

"COOL! I GOT SIXTH SENSE!" Naruto yelled while waving his hand in midair. Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes. "NOW I BEAT YOU TEME! I CAN HEAR ANYTHING!" Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke who was ignoring him all the time.

"N-Naruto."

"N-Naruto-k-kun."

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto stopped and looked at Kurenai who was now glaring at him intensely. Naruto gulped when he heard someone. "Heh. I bet this blonde will never shut his mouth up." Gaara said at the back of the class. Naruto's eyes flamed in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID! DEAD-EYES-FREAKISH-BOY!"

"A blonde who never shuts his mouth." Gaara implied while leaning on his chair. Naruto brought his hand up while the other is pointing towards Gaara. "YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR BLABBING MOUTH YOU INSANE-WIERDO!" Naruto shouted.

"UZUMAKI DETENTION!"

"WHAT?!"

"NOW!"

"Heh. Dobe."

"SHUT UP, TEME!"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"You know this boring."

"You can say that again."

"…You know this is boring." Tenten said earning a death glare from the Hyuuga whose head was resting on his palm. Tenten give him a V-sign and smirked devilishly.

"Tell me, I want to know… did you really hack my computer?"

"I wasn't a genius for nothing, bun-head."

"Nani?..!"

"Heh."

"You're insane." Tenten said while crossing her arms against her chest. Neji shrugged and returned from his previous 'work' …sleeping.

* * *

**Soccer Field…**

"We have to get them from the out field…Seishiro, you are in-charge there…"

Ibiki instructed while teaching their strategy on the board. Neji and Kageru seated at the back of the bleacher while listening to the strategy their coach instructed.

"So, who do you think you'll be teaming up with?" Kageru asked while resting his head on the pole behind him. Neji, on the other hand, was currently looking on the girls playing soccer.

Neji smirked when he saw Tenten doing some kicks to the goal. 'She changed.' He thought. He looked at her as if there's no tomorrow, he was amused by her strong kicks that made the goalie shriek in surprise. Then, his thoughts were stopped when he was hit by a ball on the head.

"WHO DID THAT!" Neji shouted while glaring at everyone his eyes landed on. Kageru shook his head and tapped Neji on his shoulder and pointed to Ibiki who was glaring at the two. Neji stiffened and scowled at this.

"Sorry, coach."

"Sorry won't make me go easy on you all. Hyuuga, I expect that you will concentrate more on the game than on the bun-haired girl on the field." Ibiki retorted while dribbling another soccer ball in his hand. Neji nodded and looked away. Kageru raised a brow and looked at Neji then to Tenten who was practicing with her team.

"Wait…YOU MEAN YOU LIKE-" Kageru didn't finished his sentence when a ball hit him in his head. Kageru touched the soar part on his head and glared at his coach.

"Why you-"

"Shut up and listen, Kageru." Neji said while looking straight at Kageru. Kageru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, you like Tenten?"

"…No."

"Why not?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, she's cool and all…not like Sakura, though."

"Sakura's cool, but she has that insane Seishiro with Sasuke on her back…Tenten's has-"

"-you?"

"…none."

"So? It could be you."

"You're sounding like Naruto."

"Well, you said that I'm the second Naruto in the group as you are a second Sasuke." Kageru grinned.

"But, I'm more handsome than Uzumaki, though." Kageru added.

"Whatever, let's got to lunch. The meeting is finished." Neji said as he got up from his seat and stretched his arms and walked away. Kageru smirked and followed Neji behind.

* * *

**Lunch Time…**

_BARP!_

"GROSS!" The girls said in disgust while moving away from Naruto who was rubbing his stomach grinning widely. Ino rolled her eyes throw a tissue to Naruto, who willingly wiped his face.

"I never knew you can eat like three boxes of ramen, that's disgusting." Kageru said while rubbing his nose. Neji shook his head.

"Heh! Coz' I know Kageru here can't beat me with it!" Naruto said proudly. Then a shadow was hovering Naruto's side. He turned slowly to see Kurenai glaring down at him.

"O-ohayo, Kurenai-sen-sensei…n-nice weather...we-we're having." Naruto stuttered while rubbing the back of his head. Kurenai glared at him intensely and leaned down at him.

"Where were you during detention?"

"Ano…Detention?"

"GO TO DETENTION! UZUMAKI!" Kurenai shouted while pulling his ear and dragged him out of the canteen.

Everyone went quiet for a second then return to their own work. Tenten ate her sashimi while Kiri ate her tempura. The boys casually talked about their tough training.

"Uhm…I'm g-going out for a-awhile…" Hinata said while gathering her books. Ino looked at her and asked, "Where you headed?". Hinata blushed and walked out.

Ino looked at her running form questioningly and smirked.

Neji sighed and got up from his seat, gathering his food and books and was about to walk out but stopped.

"Oi, tell Uchiha that the practice will be after school." Everyone nodded and waved goodbye from Neji. Neji then walked to Tenten's seat and grabbed her nearly making her fall from her seat.

"What was that for?!"

Neji blushed in crimson red while looking away pointing at a signage. "Can't you see the sign?" Tenten raised a brow and looked at the signage Neji was pointing to.

'_Don't leave your valuables unattended.'_

* * *

**Detention…**

"Great I'm here wasting my time with this lazy principal." Naruto said while glaring at the sleepy blonde woman on the desk.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

"_So, you're here, Uzumaki." Tsunade entered while looking at him questioningly._

_Naruto grinned and scowl in an instant. _

"_Well, I'm going to be the detention teacher for today."_

"_Why?"_

"_Simple. Escaping on my work, drinking sake and all." Tsunade stated while taking a sit on the teacher's desk. Naruto rolled his eyes and scowl again._

'_This is going to be a long detention time.'_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…**_

Then the door opened revealing Hinata walking slowly towards Naruto. Naruto raised his brow sat right up and waited Hinata to come on his spot.

"What are you doing here Hinata-chan?"

Hinata took a seat next to Naruto and handed him a plastic. Naruto looked at her skeptically took the plastic from her. He then opened the plastic and his eyes beamed and grinned.

"HINATA-CHAN! YOU"RE SOOO GREAT!" Naruto said loudly but stopped hearing some mumbles from the blonde sleeping principal. He then grinned and get one cup of ramen and opened it.

"Ano…"

"N-nani, Naruto-kun?"

"…There's no water." Hinata smiled and got up from her seat and went to a shelf and put out a bottle with hot water on it. Naruto was amused and grinned again. Hinata then put some water on the cup and waited.

"I didn't know there's some hot water in here." Naruto said dumbfounded while scratching the back of his head. Hinata smiled.

"Ino got detention before because of shouting back at the teacher. When she went here, the other said that this room was the lounge room of the teacher after school so there." Hinata said while looking at Naruto who was now eating.

"Did teme know that?"

"Nope…but Itachi-san knew coz' he schemed it from them, that is what I heard." Hinata said while playing with her fingers. Naruto smiled and put down the chopsticks.

"You know something, Hinata."

"Nani, Naruto-kun?"

"You didn't stutter at all."

"What?"

"See? You didn't stutter! I think you've made an improvement!" Naruto exclaimed while unconsciously holding Hinata's hands which made her blush. Hinata looked away. 'That's because I'm here with you, Naruto-kun.' She thought.

"N-naruto-kun."

"Ah-ah-ah! From now on, you wouldn't stutter from anyone! Hey, Hinata…are you blushing?" Naruto asked while leaning closer to her. Hinata backed away and covered her face.

"N-NO! I'M NOT!"

"That's good to hear! I'm beginning to think that you like me or something!" Naruto said while in his thinking position. Hinata looked at him and sighed. 'Isn't obvious?' She thought.

"BUT! I LIKE IT!"

"What?"

"I LIKE YOU A LOT! COZ' YOU KNOW WHY?"

"Why?"

"YOU GIVE ME RAMEN! AND YOU DIDN'T STUTTER WITH ME! LIKE WITH EVERYBODY! AND YOU PUT HOT WATER ON MY RAMEN WHICH IS THE VERY IMPORTANT INGREDIENT FOR A RAMEN! COZ' YOU CAN'T MAKE RAMEN WITHOUT HOT WATER!" Naruto shouted.

_RING! _

"OH! It's already time! Let's go, Hinata-chan!" NAruto stood up and grabbed her on her arm and went to Tsunade who was sleeping all the time. Naruto then bring down his hand down with a loud 'bang' which made the Tsunade jerked up.

"It's already time, Tsunade-baachan! We're going to be late! See ya!" Naruto said while dragging Hinata along with him out of the room. Tsunade smirked.

'Kids this days.'

_**END OF CHAPTER…

* * *

**_

Hello guys! I'm back! Now I updated chapter 27 of High School Days! Since it's summer already, I'm gonna be updating _Chapter 3 of Lost Love_ maybe next week, just hook it up from my profile if you want to know when I'll be updating…So READ AND REVIEW! R&R! XD

_Preview: Chapter 28_

"_What?! That's Uchiha's girl?!" Everyone was shocked. Sakura was shocked and one thing only screaming in her mind…_

_HER! _

_**xxBlueMoon3xx**_


	28. Meeting Who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

_**Chapter 28: Meeting WHO?**_

* * *

_**Recap Of Last Chapter:**_

"_You didn't stutter at all."_

"_What?"_

"_See? You didn't stutter! I think you've made an improvement!" Naruto exclaimed while unconsciously holding Hinata's hands which made her blush. Hinata looked away. 'That's because I'm here with you, Naruto-kun.' She thought._

"_N-naruto-kun."_

"_Ah-ah-ah! From now on, you wouldn't stutter from anyone! Hey, Hinata…are you blushing?" Naruto asked while leaning closer to her. Hinata backed away and covered her face._

"_N-NO! I'M NOT!"_

"_That's good to hear! I'm beginning to think that you like me or something!" Naruto said while in his thinking position. Hinata looked at him and sighed. 'Isn't obvious?' She thought._

"_BUT! I LIKE IT!"_

"_What?"_

"_I LIKE YOU A LOT! COZ' YOU KNOW WHY?"_

"_Why?"_

"_YOU GIVE ME RAMEN! AND YOU DIDN'T STUTTER WITH ME! LIKE WITH EVERYBODY! AND YOU PUT HOT WATER ON MY RAMEN WHICH IS THE VERY IMPORTANT INGREDIENT FOR A RAMEN! COZ' YOU CAN'T MAKE RAMEN WITHOUT HOT WATER!" Naruto shouted._

_RING! _

"_OH! It's already time! Let's go, Hinata-chan!" NAruto stood up and grabbed her on her arm and went to Tsunade who was sleeping all the time. Naruto then bring down his hand down with a loud 'bang' which made the Tsunade jerked up._

"_It's already time, Tsunade-baachan! We're going to be late! See ya!" Naruto said while dragging Hinata along with him out of the room. Tsunade smirked._

'_Kids this days.'_

* * *

_RING!_

_RING!_

"Hmm…"

_RING!_

_RING!_

"I'm still sleepy…"

_MEOW!_

_MEOW!_

Sakura jerked up to see her orange cat, Popochi, sitting comfortably on her bed. She looked at her side table to see what time it is and sped up to the bathroom.

"I can't believe I'm late!"

* * *

Sakura ran down the stairs and was greeted by Popochi sleeping at the carpet floor. Sakura bid goodbye and locked the door of the apartment and ran fast as she could towards her school. 

"I'm late! Why I'm always late!" Sakura shouted while nearly bumping other people on her way. She ran down the alley and out of the pedestrian lane. She fidgeted in annoyance while looking at the vehicles crossing the road.

Then the stoplight turned green for the pedestrians and everyone casually walked across. Sakura then ran when suddenly…

_BEEP!_

The motorcycle stopped in front of her while Sakura was stopped and glared at the man on the motorcycle. Sakura shouted at the biker. "Are YOU blind?! You will get me killed!!! I don't want to die young!!! Jerk!!!" then she was about to kick his motor when the man in it talked,

"You're not going to kick my motor and leave a dent on it AGAIN, Sakura." Sakura stopped and looked at the man who was now taking off his helmet.

"SASUKE!"

"Ohayo to you too." Sasuke greeted lazily. He looked at her from head to toe and smirked. 'Just like the time we've met.' He thought. Déjà vu much? Sasuke then threw his helmet to her and offer her his hand.

"Need a ride?"

"NO!"

"By the looks of it, you really need it…You're going to be late."

"What about you?"

"Do you think Tsunade cared about me? After all, I'm the son's owner of the-"

"Yeah Yeah! C'mon I'm going to be late." Sakura said while hopping on the back of the motorcycle and hug Sasuke's waist. Sasuke smirked at this and turned on the engine.

"Hang on tight, your scariness."

"UCHIHA!"

* * *

**School…**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted while grabbing a handful of ramen, care of Hinata. Of course. Then an engine was heard as it entered the school grounds with two opposite gender on it.

"YOU'RE LATE! IT'S SEVEN-"

"It's only seven-thirty; dobe…The class is eight." Sasuke said while helping Sakura got down from his motor. Naruto give and 'hmph' and eat another handful of ramen.

Sasuke then get his backpack and walk out from the group. Everyone turned to him and Naruto asked. "Hey! Where are you going?" Sasuke stopped not bothering to turn his head towards them and said.

"Meeting someone."

"Who?"

"…N.O.Y.B."

"Huh?"

"None of your business." Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke smirked at this and raised his right hand as a sign of good bye. Sakura sighed and looked at the other. Everyone looked at her skeptically.

"What?"

"Are you not going to bother asking Sasuke who it is?"

"He said 'none of your business'."

"But-"

"Hi Sakura!" Everyone turned around where the voice was coming from and the girls glared. Seishiro waved and walked up to Sakura who handed her bag and walked away leaving the others glaring at the boy's back.

"I HATE him." Ino blurted.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Did you notice something?" Shikamaru asked out of blue. Everyone looked at him as a sign that he had caught everyone's attention. Shikamaru then sighed.

"Something was going on between the two." Ino the looked at him.

"And what is that?"

"I don't know but something is there."

* * *

**Hallway…**

"Hey have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Sasuke-kun has a girl!" Sakura the stopped on what she was doing and looked at the girls chatting with each other next to her. She then leaned closer to know what are they talking about.

"Someone saw our dear Sasuke-kun talking to a girl yesterday and that girl is NOT Haruno." Sakura twitched in annoyance. '_**WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT! SASUKE IS MINE! I TELL YA**_!' her inner self said.

"They say that Haruno turned him down and Sasuke-kun was devastated and find another girl that will to love him!" The girl said while clasping her fingers with her dreamy eyes with it.

"I wish I could be the girl! She's so lucky! Unlike Haruno who has a playboy jock, Seishiro." The other girl said while scowling. "Well, Seishiro is cute too! He's one of Sasuke-kun's rivals in here! Hey! By the way, you're one of Seishiro's ex-girlfriends, right?" The girl asked.

Then, Sakura closed her locker with a loud 'bang' with it and glared the girls who were talking about her. Sakura fumed inside but then smiled at them.

"Seishiro is NOT a playboy, girls." With this, she stormed off while glaring at everyone who's on her way.

"She never knew coz' she's new here," The girl stated.

* * *

"Mou, Seishiro…" 

"Nani?"

"Is it true? That you have many women-" Sakura asked as looked at Seishiro, skeptically. He looked at her and smirked. He lowered his head at her level and lean forward. "What do you think, Sakura-chan?" She blushed ten-fold and shook her head.

"NO! You're my-"

"-Boyfriend. I'm you're and you're mine. Remember that." Seishiro said while moving his head away from her. He walked ahead of her and stopped.

"Oh, tell that to Uchiha, will ya?"

* * *

**Rooftop…**

_Sigh…_

'She's late…'

He looked at his watch and sighed again. Why did he even pick her anyway? She's a fangirl, for one thing. He rubbed his temple and looked at the scene in front of him then-

**BANG!**

"Ohayo SASUKE-KUN!"

'_Speaking of the devil…' _Sasuke turned to see a woman with red hair-much darker to Sakura's- tanned skin, black-framed glasses running towards him. Sasuke grimaced at this.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going? You should treat me with an ice cream, cakes, flowers-" the list keep running on his ears as they reach the hallway. Everyone looked at them and started whispering. He noticed this and smirked.

'The plan seems working…'

"-some pasteries,- Sasuke-kun are you listening!" She asked while shouting at him. Sasuke glared at her and muttered curses as he looked for the person he wanted to see.

_**5 mins. Later…**_

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

'Bingo!' He thought as a smirked formed and looked at the pink-haired woman marching down towards him. Sakura glared ten times more than just awhile ago, considering the fact that they had a B- at the experiment because of him.

"UCHIHA! HOW DARE LEAVE ME CLEANING THE MESS YOU DID, AGAIN! YOU-"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO SASUKE-KUN THAT WAY!" Sakura turned her head as she looked at the woman beside Sasuke, glaring at her. Sakura looked at her and shocked.

"YOU!"

"Yeah-I'm Karin. Sasuke-kun's _new woman._" Karin smirked as she put her hand on her hips and the other yanked her arm to Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, smirked at this yet inside he wanted this woman be punched away courtesy of him and maybe Sakura.

"What?! That's Uchiha's girl?!" Everyone was shocked. Sakura was shocked and one thing only screaming in her mind…

HER!

"Oh, sorry. But, I NEED to borrow, Uchiha from you…I nee-" Sakura was cut by a hand in front of her. Karin smirked and then glared.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN JUST GRAB A MAN FROM HIS WOMAN! FOREHEAD!" Karin shouted.

_-Vein popped-_

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT OF ME! YOU PIG-HEADED-FOUR-EYED-FREAK!" Sakura shouted as she glared at this Karin. Karin growled and pushed Sasuke away and walked closer to Sakura.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"YOU FREAK!"

"SHUT UP!"

Sasuke looked at the scene before him. He could only stare at the two woman fighting- not for him though- but their –who the heck they're fighting for anyway! Sasuke then looked at his side to see Naruto and the others gaping at the sight also.

"Yo Sasuke, is Sakura-chan alright?" Naruto asked his raven-haired friend. Sasuke looked at him.

"What do you think?" He said as he pointed at the two bickering woman that causing much scene. Naruto sighed and looked at them.

"YOU FREAKA-ZOID!

"HIPPO!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE JUST AS JERK AS YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AS PLAYFUL AS YOUR PLAYBOY BOYFRIEND!" The two keep ranting as the crowd went more and more loudly. Then, as if on cue, Tsunade barged out from the crowd.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked at her, as she walked towards the two red-tinted women at the center with Kakashi and Shizune by her side. Tsunade looked at the twon as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"What's the commotion here?"

"…"

"…"

"SPEAK!"

"…"

Tsunade growled and sighed. She looked at the two, who were glaring at each other, and looked at Sasuke, who is no where to be found. Tsunade sighed and started-

"Since you two didn't have anything to say, You two are in detention for fourteen days and suspended for the practices or meetings of the clubs you joined." Sakura was about to say something but was cut by Tsuande's glare.

"I expected much from the Sabakuno High yet, this woman had caused a commotion as well as the other Sabakuno students." She said while eyeing at Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and the others students. She then looked at Sakura, who lowered her head.

"And I also expected a lot from you, Haruno Sakura. Considering the fact that you're a former student from Sabakuno and came here at Konoha High. I expect you to be a role model for us all." Sakura's faced sadden.

"Till then, everyone go back to your free time. I don't want anymore commotions for this two months of activities!" With that, Tsunade walked out.

* * *

"That woman, she thinks she all-that…" Sakura said as she kicked a pebble laying on the ground. She looked at the cherry blossom tree and spotted Sasuke, resting. She walked towards him and glared as she reached her destination. 

Sasuke glared at the figure blocking the rays of the sun. He opened his eyes and see Sakura glaring at him. He sighed and sat up, arm resting at his knee. "What?" He asked.

"I congratulate you for choosing Karin as your woman." Sakura said sarcastically. Sasuke looked at her and smirked.

"Jealous?"

"NO! ME JEALOUS TO HER! ARE YOU CRAZY!" She snorted as she laughed. "**HELL YEAH! I'M JEALOUS! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! ME**!" Her inner mind shouted while banging her hands in the air.

"I thought so."

"Huh?"

"I can see it in you face…you're jealous."

"I told you. NO!"

"Whatever."

"Tell me…Why her?"

Sasuke didn't respond as he looked at the tennis court in front of them. He wondered that also. Of all the women he could choose from why Sakura? Karin's just a spot that could be take care of in no time.

'_Why did I even fall for you, Sakura?'_

"She's something."

_Yeah- you're something…that any man can have for in his possessions…_

"Really?"

"Hn."

Sakura looked at him with pain in her eyes. What happened to the Sasuke she knows? The Sasuke she likes?

'_Didn't you like me anymore, Sasuke?'_

She lowered her head and a tear crawled onto her face. She wiped it with her back hand and gave Sasuke a fake smile.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Sasuke, take care of that freak, okay? I guess…she's the right one." Sakura said as she walked briskly away from him. Sasuke, on the other hand, had felt thousands of knives wound his chest.

"What have I done?"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

* * *

Okay! Chapter 28 is done! Wait for chapter 29! Sorry for the long update coz' I have an entrance exam so I don't get to update this but I returned it as a very long chapter and maybe and interesting one too! laughs 

This fic is now going to end- meaning my very first **complete** story! Not on Haitus or anything! It's now going to be finished with few chapters –maybe ten to eight chapters more? I think… But don't worry! I'm still thinking about a sequel or just leave ya hanging! Joke! Also, support my other fics like _Blue Song, Lost Love_ and more! So READ AND REVIEW! R&R! XD

Wait for the next chappy!

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	29. Itachi the adviser!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**Chapter 29: Itachi the adviser

* * *

**

_**Recap Of Last Chapter:**_

"_Tell me…Why her?"_

_Sasuke didn't respond as he looked at the tennis court in front of them. He wondered that also. Of all the women he could choose from why Sakura? Karin's just a spot that could be take care of in no time. _

'_Why did I even fall for you, Sakura?'_

"_She's something."_

_Yeah- you're something…that any man can have for in his possessions…_

"_Really?"_

"_Hn."_

_Sakura looked at him with pain in her eyes. What happened to the Sasuke she knows? The Sasuke she likes? _

'_Didn't you like me anymore, Sasuke?'_

_She lowered her head and a tear crawled onto her face. She wiped it with her back hand and gave Sasuke a fake smile._

_Sasuke looked at her._

"_Sasuke, take care of that freak, okay? I guess…she's the right one." Sakura said as she walked briskly away from him. Sasuke, on the other hand, had felt thousands of knives wound his chest._

"_What have I done?"_

…………………………………..

It's been an uncomfortable three weeks between her and Sasuke. Especially her. He had been ignoring her for the fact that his freaky-four-eyed-hippo-girlfriend is clinging to him at all times. He's had been glancing at them when he had time to be alone at the quad, were she and Seishiro goes after lunch.

He had been staring at them.

Especially at her.

Sakura walked down the hall, not minding others. She looked at the other couples, laughing, smiling and eating with each other. She had wished to be like that. It has been three weeks of torture for her, for the fact that Seishiro always gets angry at her if his opinion didn't matter.

She learned many things in the past three weeks.

1.Seishiro easily gets bored.

2.He easily gets angry at thing near him, mostly getting in his way.

3.He's arrogant when it comes to people.

4.He thinks his all-that

And lastly…He looks at other girls and starts flirting, leaving her behind with no one.

Unlike Sasuke.

_Oi, Pinky. You're going to be late._

Sakura jerked up to see Sasuke leaning at her locker door. He crossed his arms above his chest and sighed, looking at her. Her eyes widened a bit, surprised to see the person she was thinking just now. Blessing?

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing she said at him, she looked at him in a stern face. He smirked at this and answered her.

"I'm trying to escape that woman."

"Who?"

"That red-haired woman."

"Karin?"

"Yeah. Her."

She sighed and put a hand on her hip as she looked at him in an odd way. He returned the look at her, questioning her.

"I told you to take care of her."

"Why would I do that?"

"She's…your_ girl_."

_WHY IS IT HARD TO SAY!_

"So?"

"What?"

"She's just like any other girls…only like me for money and looks. That's why they're annoying."

_He doesn't care for you this thing that he did to you is only a joke. Also, you're only just a mere annoying fangirl like anybody else._

"Fangirl?"

"Precisely."

Sakura lowered her head, remembering that time Seishiro told her that line. That gave her the impact that that concert for her is a lie. She clenched her hands and bit her lower lip in annoyance.

"Don't treat girls-"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The two teens turned to see Karin carrying some bento boxes with her. She smiled beneath those glasses as she walked towards them. Sakura could only glared at this woman as well as the Uchiha prodigy. As Karin came up to them, she **slightly** pushed Sakura which caused her to bump in the lockers.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. I didn't see you there!"

"More likely thinking you didn't see me." Sakura mumbled as she rubbed the back shoulder which had hit the lockers. Sasuke looked at the corner of his eyes, worrying about her. She noticed this and blushed. Karin raised a brow at her and glared at her.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, lets go out tonight!" Karin said looking at her, eyeing her every move. Sakura looked at them and smiled slightly. Sasuke looked at her expression and narrowed his eyes knowing that she's getting uncomfortable with the situation.

"Sure."

"Wh-what?" The two girls said simultaneously.

"Are-are you sure?" Sakura asked not believing what she had heard from the Uchiha prodigy. Karin looked shock also but easily recovered.

"Hah! What do you think he'll answer? No? I'm his girlfriend, forehead! Don't even bother us!" Karin exclaimed as she pushed herself to Sasuke, which gave no emotion.

"Sasuke."

"Karin is right, Haruno. Go to your Seishiro. Maybe he wants to go with you on a date also. Be my guess." Sasuke said while looking at the other way. Sakura lowered her head and sighed.

"Well, good luck."

Then she ran from him.

………….

"That Uchiha, I can't believe him!"

"**You got busted, girl!" **her inner self said. She glared and continue walking, not bothering where her feet leading her.

"I guess it's my fault it ended like this."

BEEP!

She looked to her right and stiffened. The black car was merely centimeters away from her. Her eyes widened in shock as her mind registered what happened. The driver got out of the car and looked at the girl infront of it.

"Sakura-san?"

She shook her head and looked at the man now standing infront of her. She looked at his raven-black hair and onyx eyes as she smiled in relief.

"Itachi-san!"

……………………..

_SIP!_

"My my! This is refreshing!" Itachi said as he praise the cappuccino he ordered for himself. Sakura looked at him and smiled. Itachi then took another sip and put down the cup and looked at Sakura.

"Ne, how's my otouto?"

"What?"

"Sasuke, how is he?"

Sakura was a bit taken a back at the sudden question. What does it leads to? Sakura sighed and looked at the glass window and on the streets her mind wondered.

"He's okay, I guess."

"You guess? I thought you two are close friends… when I mean close…I mean _close_." Itachi smirked as she looked at her expression. Sakura looked away and blushed.

"We're not in that relationship, Itachi-san."

"Eh? Did you break-up or something?"

"We had no relationship."

"Why?"

"B-because we had our own, I had Seishiro…He has…Karin." Sakura said while taking a sip from her cup and looked down. Little did she know that Itachi is looking at her every move and every expression she made.

He smirked.

"Do you love him?"

Sakura suddenly choked her drink, taken a back from the question. She coughed softly and took a tissue to wipe of her mouth. Itachi smiled at her and looked as if his planning on something worth realizing.

"What?"

"I said, 'do you love him'? That Seishiro guy."

"Of course."

"But, does he love you?"

"What kind of question is that, Itachi-san?"

"A question of love, perhaps? Now, answer me, does he love you?"

"I think so."

"Think?"

"Well, he's not very expressive."

"Just like otouto."

"…Y-yeah…I think."

"Hmm…what if I told you that, your Seishiro is not serious about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if he doesn't love you? A thing."

"He's not like that!"

"What if he is?"

Sakura looked at him and gave him a questioning look. Itachi looked at him in a serious expression and then smiled. "**WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! SHANNARO**!" her inner self said.

"W-well, my world will crash."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't love me like I do."

"What if someone's been with you but you just let him be?" Itachi asked while taking a sip. Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Sakura-chan."

"…"

"Well, I give you a story…there's once a boy, about you're age, who doesn't even know what loved one is. He became a loner for the past three years but his friends weren't considered as his loved ones until someone came to his life, a girl that came from his rivaling school. He got interested at her and does pranks with his friends to her friends and the girls herself. One day, he found out that he's truly in loved with that girl and sang her a song. He told her his feelings but the girl had found another boy to be in-love with. His world began to shatter into pieces." Itachi looked at her expression and smiled.

"You know what happened with that boy?"

"What?"

"He turned back into his cold form."

"I-Itachi-san."

"Sasuke loves you."

Her eyes widened.

"It may not seem like it but when he got home he always talks about you. I begin to wonder why it began to stop when he heard that you began dating that Seishiro." Itachi said while looking through the glass window.

"He began listening to loud music and sometimes banging the wall which caused me to be disturbed with my work." Itachi sighed. Sakura looked at him and lowered her head in guilt.

"Does he really like me that much?"

"I guess you don't believe me."

"I mean. He has another girl! He can't love me!"

"Well, why don't you try loving him? "

"But-"

"And I'm sure…My foolish otouto is definitely gonna love you back." Itachi smiled at her.

"It's an Uchiha's word, Sakura-chan."

…………………

Sasuke turned around and looked at the shops around him. Karin looked at him and cling into his arm.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"…I feel…"Sasuke whispered softly enough for Karin to hear. Karin raised a brow and looked at the view his looking at.

"I don't feel anything."

"Whatever. It's nothing. Let's go." Sasuke walked away as he leaved Karin behind. Karin looked at him and ran after him.

'There's no doubt…_ I felt Sakura's presence._'

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

Hi guys! It's been awhile, Ne?! But don't worry! I'll be more updating this coming days coz' I think my load from school is now getting lesser and lesser! Hahah! Anyways, I've updated chappy 29 of HSD! So, Keep reviewing and keep reading! 

READ and REVIEW! R&R! Ja' ne!

_xxBlueMoon3xx_


	30. Competition

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

Summary: High school is one of the best things happen to a teenager. What if a certain pink haired didn't? Because there's a certain raven haired boy always teases her? With the help of her girls it will be a blast!

Pairings: SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina ShikaIno OCOC

* * *

**Chapter 30: Competition**

* * *

_**Recap Of Last Chapter:**_

"_I-Itachi-san."_

"_Sasuke loves you."_

_Her eyes widened._

"_It may not seem like it but when he got home he always talks about you. I begin to wonder why it began to stop when he heard that you began dating that Seishiro." Itachi said while looking through the glass window._

"_He began listening to loud music and sometimes banging the wall which caused me to be disturbed with my work." Itachi sighed. Sakura looked at him and lowered her head in guilt._

"_Does he really like me that much?"_

"_I guess you don't believe me."_

"_I mean. He has another girl! He can't love me!"_

"_Well, why don't you try loving him? "_

"_But-"_

"_And I'm sure…My foolish otouto is definitely gonna love you back." Itachi smiled at her._

"_It's an Uchiha's word, Sakura-chan."_

* * *

**Three weeks later…**

"ALL DECORATION COMMITTEE PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM FOR THE PREPERATION OF THE OPENING CEREMONY!"

"Ne, how come I get to be a part of this?" Naruto mumbled while walking lazily side by side with Shikamaru. Shikamaru sighed and put his hands at the back of his head.

"Beats me, I just got into this mess with Kageru." They looked at Kageru, who was currently talking with Kiri as if he was persuading her, on the other hand, Kiri is rather irritated.

"What's with them?" Naruto asked and looked at Neji, who is now walking beside them. "He's persuading her to let us out of this mess." He answered while looking away.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked while looking curiously at Neji. Neji growled and looked at the blonde-haired woman talking casually with TenTen.

"Why don't you ask that BLONDE over there." Neji pointed and emphasizing the the word. Ino glared at no one particular and marched her way towards the male.

"You got a problem with that?! I 'am an authorized decoration committee and we LACK people so I SPECIFICALLY CHOSE ALL OF YOU IN IT!" She shouted as she kept glaring at the three males who was now looking scared at the said blonde.

"Troublesome."

"Ne, why isn't Sakura and Sasuke-teme isn't here with us?!" Naruto asked. Hinata looked over her shoulder and was about to answer but Tenten cut her.

"They're in detention."

"WHAT!"

* * *

"I can't believe this."

Sasuke muttered while walking, carrying two boxes. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance while carrying some garlands in her right hand. She looked at him and looked away.

"It's all your fault."

"ME!?"

"Hn…If it weren't for your babbling I'm not in this mess. I should be there at the lounge sleeping." Sasuke grumbled while glaring at everyone looking their way. Sakura smiled at him and giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something that is too, uhm., how should I say this…unbelievable?" Sakura said in a jokingly manner while smiling at him. He looked at him curiously and sighed.

"You're the unbelievable."

"What?"

"Dating someone who is beyond different from what you see." Sasuke implied while putting the boxes down and started to stretched his arms. Sakura looked at him in a questioning look.

_Sasuke loves you._

Her eyes widened by that thought. She looked away from him and silently cursing by what has popped into her head. She shook her hear vigorously and breathed heavily. She looked at her right to see Sasuke looking at her.

"N-nothing."

"Hn?"

"It's nothing."

"…Let's go."

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR DETENTION?..!" Ino shouted while looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at her and sighed. "Yeah, it's nothing I could do." She said while looking at Sasuke, who was now helping the others putting the banner.

"So what made you got into this mess with teme, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while folding his arms across his chest. Sakura jerked up and laughed sleeplessly.

"The same thing what got us in detention, blowing up in chemistry." She said while laughing. She looked at Sasuke, thinking of what had occurred that night with Itachi.

_Is it true?_

She looked down and sighed, debating if she will confront him now or never. She walked towards him, not even minding the others stares at her. All she could think now is to know the truth about Itachi's statement.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"K-Karin?"

The said woman suddenly tackled Sasuke, who nearly fall from the bleachers at the sudden hear of the voice. He glared at her and growled underneath his breathe.

"I missed you! You didn't even told me that you're participating with these losers!" Karin said while hugging Sasuke in the arm. Sakura's eyes twitched in disgust. How could that woman suddenly interrupted her, who was about to confront Sasuke! She growled and marched towards the corner where they place the boxes Sasuke had carried.

"Someone's mad."

"Who else could be? That hippo is strangling Sasuke's arm." Kiri said while looking at the scene infront of them. Tenten laughed and walked toward Sakura minding giving her help and trying to make her nerves calm atleast.

"That hippo is going down." Ino said while clenching her fist and punched Naruto out of blue.

"Itai!"

* * *

"I heard that you got detention with Sasuke-kun." Karin implied while looking down at Sakura who was picking some garlands left on the floor. She glared at the red-haired woman and stood up, garlands in her arms.

"Yup. I never it would happen again, ne?" Sakura implied. Karin smirked and put her right hand on her hips and the other pointed at Sakura directly.

"Don't mess with me, forehead girl. I can do stuffs that you would regret." Karin said warningly at her. She only smirked thinking at what she said giving the other a questioning look.

"And as to you too."

"I remind you, you have Seishiro…so don't even try to steal Sasuke-kun from me." Karin said while facing her back to Sakura. Karin looked at her triumphantly and started to walk away.

"I don't recall stealing him from you." Sakura said knowingly. Karin looked at her and raised a brow not noticing that Sasuke looking at the corner of his eyes, while leaning at the back, eavesdropping at the conversation.

"Maybe, it's him stealing me from Seishiro."

His eyes widened.

Sasuke looked at her trying to make her eyes met with him. He couldn't believe this…Is this Sakura? He clenched his fist and stood up from his position. He walked towards the two girls and stop beside Karin.

"I don't recall stealing you from him…and I don't even recall someone like you as the 'pinky' I once knew." Sasuke said in a cold voice while glaring at Sakura. Sakura could only look at him in bewilderment. Is he listening? She was about to talked about Sasuke started to walk away.

"Sasuke wait-"

"Don't even bother, Haruno." Sasuke said while walking to the other side of the gym. Ino and the others could only gape at the scene that happened awhile ago.

* * *

Its been two days that the ceremony had started as students wearing their sports attire and practicing for the competition. They displayed their happy faces as they walk around the small booths located at the back of the building.

Sakura looked around searching for anything that could interest her along with her friends while some of the ANBU walking beside them. She looked at them worrying if they had knew the incident two days ago with Sasuke, hoping that they just let it be.

"Ne, Sakura, we'll be in the garden taking a break. You just enjoy okay?" Ino said while pushing the others to their destination. She looked at them and sighed wondering what has got into these past few days, or maybe weeks. It only happened when Seishiro got into the picture which totally make Sasuke mad and pissed and now, Karin.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!"

"What's the problem, Sakura?" She looked over her shoulder to see Gaara walking towards her. She looked at him and glared at him. Garra was taken aback yet returned to his emotionless face.

"What do you want?"

"…Nothing, just want to see you after you transferred here. You made a quite a lot of happenings in this school, as what I've heard." Gaara said casually while putting his hands on his pockets. Sakura looked away getting what he was pertaining and gave him a sad smiled which was noticed by Gaara.

"I guess so…maybe it's just I have many problems."

"You always have problems."

"…"

"Pity, I don't recall you like that."

"Gaara."

"Heh, you're looking weaker now than last time you are with us."

"No I'm not."

"Well then, why don't you-" Gaara was about to take her hand but was stopped by another preventing him to come closer to the girl. He looked to his right to see the Uchiha prodigy glaring daggers at him. He smirked at this and retreated his hand to his side.

"Since when did you have the right to talked to a Kawarimi student, Sabakuno?" Sasuke said coldly while making his way to Sakura's side. Sakura could only look at the scene that was taken place infront of her. Two guys glaring intensely at each other.

"She is a former Sabakuno student, Uchiha."

"…_former_ student."

"Sasuke, he's just-"

"Shut up, Sakura. I'm not talking to you." Sasuke said while looking at the corner of his eyes, glaring at her. She, as if on cue, looked down on the ground.

"Leave her alone."

Gaara looked over to Sakura and gave her a small smile and started walking away. She looked at the boy beside him and walked to his front demanding his attention. Sasuke looked at her and raised a borw.

"Why did you do that?"

"What did he do to you?"

"You're not answering me!"

"And so are you." Sasuke said while putting his hands on his pockets while looking away. Sakura growled and clenched her fists in annoyance. She walked towards him and was about to talked but was cut by his hand infront of her face.

"I came here worried for you, you looked like a problematic woman while talking to him."

"I thought you're mad at me two days ago."

"I'm mad…but I already gave you my word as an Uchiha."

She looked at him curiously.

"…I told you, I'll protect you no matter what." Sasuke started to walk away from his spot leaving her shocked at her place.

_I'll protect you, no matter what._

* * *

_CHEERS!_

"GO KAWARIMI!"

"GO SABAKUNO!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"NEJI-KUN!

"GAARA-KUN!"

"KIDOUMARU!"

_DRUM!_

_CLAP!_

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO OUR ANNUAL SPORTS LEAGUE! LET'S WELCOME OUR PRINCIPAL TSUNADE-SAMA!"

As if on cue, Tsunade walked to the podium and looked at the high-spirited students and teachers infront of her. She smiled at them and looked at Shizune who simply nodded.

"I don't know what to say for this event coz' I know all of you here are excited to lets this league officially start…"

"Pfft. You got that right, Old lady." Naruto said while feeding himself some popcorn as he heard their principal's words of advice.

"…And I HOPE that there's no blood brawl after this. Or else you'll get ALL EXPELLED! Anyway, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Tsunade said while making her way to her seat as the program started in an ease.

* * *

"This is getting to be interesting."

"No, it's still troublesome, if you ask me." Shikamaru said lazily.

"No one asks you, Shika-head." Kageru said while laughing his heart out at the sight of Shikamaru glaring at him.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, I heard that the first game is with the Team A of the Sabakuno later after lunch." Naruto said while walking cheerfully infront of Sasuke. He glared at the blonde and looked over the blonde's shoulder to see Seishiro wand his gang walking towards them.

"Having fun you so-called-losers?" Seishiro said while his friends laughing at the statement he gave. Sasuke glared at him and walked past him, making Seishiro grabbed his arm trying to get the prodigy's attention.

"You stay away from my plans with your friends, Uchiha. You won't like me if I'm mad." Seishiro warned as he glared at him, not even bothering to let go his arm. Sasuke and the other hand, smirk at him and looked at him devilishly.

"Heh. I think, you're the one who will not like me, Seishiro."

"Wanna bet?"

"Gladly."

"Well then, lets see who will _my precious_ Sakura will cheer…is it the one who's utterly in-love with her or is it the known part-time playboy, as you say." Seishiro said while gripping Sasuke's arms tightly. Sasuke's brows narrowed and smirked at him.

"Don't let her into this, wannabe." Sasuke implied while pushing Seishiro's hand out of his arm. Sasuke looked at him and crossed his arms in his chest while Naruto and the others glared at Seishiro's underlings.

"She don't deserve someone like you, Seishiro."

"Hmph. And why is that?"

"Because by the end of this hell-annoying-events…"

"…I, Uchiha Sasuke, is taking her back."

_**For this, I won't lose from the likes of you…**_

**END OF CHAPTER…**

* * *

I'm very much back! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I just got a writers block so then I totally write all the things what will happen next to this. Of course I won't put this into hiatus if some people are wondering. Anyway, here's Chapter 30 of High School Days! READ and REVIEW! R&R!

Ja!

_**xxBlueMoon3xx **_


End file.
